Son of the Seven Kingdoms
by RantingRyuu728
Summary: William Baratheon is the second son of Robert and Cersei. How will the only legitimate child of the king affect the game of thrones? Will he have the strength to protect the home he's come to love? OCxArya, Crossover with Elder Scrolls.
1. The Black Prince

**Full Summary: William Baratheon is the second son of Robert and Cersei. His intelligence and skill with a blade are astonishing for one so young. But even that might not be enough, for the game of thrones spares no one. Young Prince William shall have to face enemies within the Seven Kingdoms, deadly horsemen from the east, nightmares from the far north, and even his own kinsman in order to bring peace and prosperity to the home he's come to love.**

**Author's Note: This is my addition to fanfiction about Game of Thrones. This is also a crossover with the Elder Scrolls series, mostly Skyrim. There will not be a Tamriel however, this story takes place in Westeros. Some Castles, people, and maybe a little more will be present from Elder Scrolls. I'm still new to writing so some criticism is appreciated but please go easy on me. Let's get started, shall we?**

Character Ages:

Theon: 22 Years Old

Robb & Jon: 17 Years Old

Joffrey: 16 Years Old

William & Sansa: 14 Years Old

Arya & Myrcella: 12 Years Old

Bran & Tommen: 10 Years Old

Rickon: 6 Years Old

**The characters ages are closer to what is used in the TV Series. So the main storyline is about 17 years after Robert's Rebellion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.**

**Chapter 1: The Black Prince**

William Baratheon smiled as he gazed across the Northlands. It has been only a few months since he was had left to return to King's Landing after being fostered with the Starks for four years, but now he was glad to smelling the fresh and wild air of the North again. He rode alongside his father, Robert Baratheon, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Behind his father rode Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, and several other Kingsguard rode behind them. William's personal guards, The Blades, rode behind him wearing their unique Blades Katana as well as their signature samurai style Blades Armor.

William was currently fourteen years of age, but in just a few months he would turn fifteen. He was tall for his age, only slightly shorter than his older brother Joffrey. He was also very strong for his age, but was built like a runner rather than inheriting his father's broader body. Many had remarked that he looked like a younger version of his father for he had inherited his father's blue eyes and short, black hair to match. He wore a black variant of the Blades Armor minus the Blades Helm. He never cared for helmets. Strapped to his left hip was the legendary Blades Katana, Dragonbane. Everything he wore was black in color. His armor, his cape, Dragonbane's sheath, even his horse Shadow was deep black in color. The only other color that wasn't black was the symbol of house Baratheon, a crowned black stag on a yellow field, on his cap. This had led to the popular title that commoners and nobility alike used when referring to him.

The Black Prince.

William did nothing to discourage this title. He liked it, as did his father.

After taking note of their surroundings, William turned towards his father, "We should reach Winterfell about midday at this pace, Father."

"We should have been here weeks ago!" Robert let out gruffly, "If that blasted carriage wasn't slowing us down. It's been years since I've last been to Winterfell, unlike you, Will. I'll be glad to get off the road and get myself a belly full of wine."

William shook his head as he let out a chuckle. He did have a strong relationship with his father, but he did not approve of his father's dinking and whoring. William had a strong sense of right and wrong and he knew that his father treated his mother poorly. He had vowed to himself years ago that he would be faithful to his wife, whoever she may be.

William turned to glance back at the carriage with the rest of his family riding inside. His mother was well deserving of the title as one of the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. However, William was sometimes confused by her actions towards him. Sometimes she would hold him close to her in a loving embrace, while other times she barely acknowledged his presence with other than a suppressed scowl. William did know part of the reason. There was no love between his parents and William felt that he reminded his mother of her failed marriage.

William frowned as he began thinking of his older brother Joffrey. His brother was nothing but a self-centered, spoiled, prat. The two of them had disliked, if not outright hate, each other since as long as he can remember. This was because William was a constant reminder of what Joffrey wasn't. William was very skilled for his age with many weapons but his swordsmanship was what he was best at thanks to the training the Blades put him through. Joffrey on the other hand was a poor swordsman and relied solely on a crossbow. A weapon that their father believed was a coward's weapon.

Most importantly, William had their father's respect and approval. Just after the 2nd Battle of Long Lake, Robert had immediately sent a raven for William to return to King's Landing. Upon arriving, the whole city had gathered on the streets to cheer on William as he rode to the Red Keep. Almost as soon as he enter the castle, his father marched right up to him and embraced him while loudly proclaiming how proud he was of William. Out of the corner of his eye, William could see his brother standing next to their mother with nothing but hate and envy in his eyes. William had hope that four years being separated from each other would cause the tension between them to lessen. But when their eyes had met, William knew immediately that Joffrey's hate for him had only grown.

William shook away his thoughts of Joffrey. Instead, he focused on his younger siblings, Myrcella and Tommen. He loved them both dearly and spent as much time as he could playing with them and helping them when he could. Both of them and jumped him when William returned from the North, happy to see him again after four years. William was confident that they would get along well with the Stark children when they reached Winterfell.

William got along well enough with his uncles, Stannis and Renly. Renly was carefree which made him fun to be around but William still believed that he should take his duties a little more seriously. Stannis was quite the opposite as he was always strict and had a strong sense of loyalty and duty. Both of William's uncles had left an impact on him, Stannis more so than Renly. William always made sure his most important duties were settled before taking some time for himself.

William had learned much from his uncle Tyrion and less from Jaime. Before he left to foster with the Starks, Tyrion would help teach William many things about life and people; and he encourage him to never stop reading books.

"_You'll learn much from all these books. You're strong with your arm already, so now you must become strong with your mind. Never stop reading and you'll never stop learning." He said before he looked straight into William's eye, "Just keep in mind that some books are written by the victors, meaning that they don't always tell the truth. You must find the truth for yourself_."

William did not trust his uncle Jaime very much. He definitely earned his reputation as one of the best swordsmen in the Seven Kingdoms, but he was cocky and didn't seem to take any interest in any of his duties. He also seems to carry some sort of dislike towards William. The only time he complimented William was on his swordsmanship, stating that William was born to carry a sword.

William had only met his grandfather once. Tywin Lannister was probably the most cold and intimidating man William had ever met. He commanded a presence which demanded respect from anyone in the room. William met him just before he left to foster with the Starks in the North. His grandfather didn't so much as talk with him as he more accurately interrogated him.

William didn't think their meeting had gone to well, but to his surprise, Tywin had sent his brother along with a message to try to persuade King Robert to foster him at Casterly Rock instead of Winterfell. Despite the arguments of Tywin's message, Keven, and even Cersei, Robert was determined to send William to Winterfell.

At Winterfell, William found a new family in the form of the Starks. Eddard Stark was in many ways just as much of his father as Robert was. William shared many adventures with the Stark Children. He helped train Bran in some swordsmanship. His best friend in the North was maybe Arya, after he agreed to help teach her some archery along with his Blades. He fought side by side with Robb Stark, Jon Snow, and Theon Greyjoy at the 2nd Battle of Long Lake. The four of them had a strong bond that could only be forged by war. A song had even been composed about them, telling of the deeds they performed and calling the four of them the Four Brothers of War. The people of the North were, in many ways, more of a family to William then his own was.

William had to admit, only half of his family member seem to get along with him well. His family was complex and always seem to be hiding secrets. Deep down William wished that they could just push aside any problems and enjoy life together. He had prayed many times for this but the Seven would never answer.

Which is why William converted and became a follower of the Nine Divines, also known as the Aedra. That had certainly cause a bit of uproar with the Faith of the Seven. Eventually, they had no choice but to accept William's decision as the worshiping of the Aedra was as old, if not older, as the worshiping of the Old Gods. Although, the worshippers of the Nine Divines did not have as large of a presence within Westeros, they still had many shrines and temples, particularly in the North.

_That's when things started to change_, William thought to himself, _So much happened so fast._

William thoughts were interrupted when his Father spoke again.

"Ahh, some of the landscape is starting to look familiar now," Robert commented.

"Winterfell is just over that hill in the distance, father. It's still several leagues away."

"Good, I tire of all this riding." Robert grinned, "Barristan, William and I will ride ahead to the top of the hill. Catch up when you can."

"As you command, you're Grace." The aging Lord Commander replied.

Robert then urged his horse into a gallop, "Come on, boy. Don't keep me waiting."

William merely grinned, "You're going to regret those words, old man. There's no horse alive that can run faster or farther than Shadow." He too urged Shadow into a gallop.

"Old man, huh? We'll see about that!" Robert yelled back.

Sadly for the king, William's words proved true. The two of them raced down the road and then up to the top of the hill. As William reach the top of the rise, he smiled at Winterfell in the distance. He turned back as his father reached him.

"You lose, father." William laughed. "Still, you did manage to stay with me almost the entire distance. There aren't many who've managed to do so."

"I may not be as young as I once was, but I still know a few tricks." Robert said as he rode up alongside his son, clasping his hand on William's back. "You have a fine horse there, Will."

Robert was only one in about five people who called William by the nickname Will. The rest were either in Winterfell or riding his mother's carriage.

William and Robert both sat in silence for a moment as the gazed over the land at Winterfell. The castle stood majestically as if it was beckoning the two of them to come to it. Finally, his father broke the silence.

"Do you remember the day you first saw Winterfell, Will?" He asked.

"Like it was yesterday. I remember thinking that it was one of the grandest castles I've ever seen." William said with a small smile. "Cloud Ruler Temple is the place where I wish to live and die. But, Winterfell will always hold a place in my heart."

"Aye, I though much the same when I first laid eyes on it." His father replied. "The North is a good and tough country. And it produced one of the best men I've ever known. I enjoyed the years of my youth with Ned under Jon Arryn."

"When your mother and her father, Tywin Lannister," Robert spat, "wanted you to be sent to Casterly Rock, I knew I had to do something to keep you away from him."

William gave his father a confused look. _I know he doesn't like the Lannisters but I didn't think it was this much._

Robert turned to see the confused look on William's face. "There's too many Lannister at King's Landing, Will. They've grown too strong. All they do is scheme and plot to gain more power. I didn't want my favorite son to become like one of them. So, I sent you to the one man who would help you become someone I would be proud to call my son." Robert gave William a warm smile. "I'm glad to see that Ned has done a good job."

William wasn't sure how to react. His father usually cursed or drank. Or ranted about the battles he fought and the women he took to bed with him. This was a side of his father he couldn't remember seeing before.

"I- I think your putting too much faith in me, father. I'm just a fourteen year old boy."

"Just a fourteen year old boy!" Robert let out a booming laugh. "Will, about five years ago, you took an idea I had while I was drunk and made it into reality. With just the help of that Tullius fellow and a few blacksmiths you designed and help created the Royal Army. Those Imperial Legionnaires are some of the best troops ever seen. And you used them in a battle against and army more than three times the size of your own and you crushed them! You also gain the loyalty of several orders of knights. Your Blades, The Dawnguard, and those Companions are all sworn to you, Will!"

"Actually father, most of the Companions aren't actually knights." William corrected.

Robert waved it off, however. "Knights or not, they still have a well-known reputation. And they have chosen to serve you! You have achieved in five years what most men and lords don't achieve in decades. You should be proud."

William remained silent for a while before speaking. "I don't feel all that special. Almost all of the septons and septas of the Faith of the Seven distrust me since I've converted to the Nine Divines."

William turned to look his father in the eye.

"Hundreds of people died before I stopped the enemy at Long Lake. I lost two thousand men at that battle. I remember all of their faces because I was there when they were recruited to join the Legions. I was thrust into the middle of battle where I killed my first man. I should have died a dozen times during that battle!" William shouted, his anger and frustration showing,

"The Companions only support me because of Kodlak when they should hate me because I failed to save their Harbinger. For all the success you say I have achieved, I feel as there is a failure to match!"

William could only stare at the ground as looks of hate and the dead plagued his mind.

"William."

He looked up to meet his father's gaze. Robert's eyes were filled with sympathy, sadness, and … a proud look?

"You're a strong lad, Will. Yes, you may have made some mistakes, but you choose to accept the burdens and responsibility that have been placed upon you. I am truly proud to call you my son."

William felt warmth fill his body at his father's encouraging words. Robert has rarely talked in such a way in his entire life.

"If only you had been my firstborn… what a king you would have made." Robert stated before he turned back towards Winterfell.

"You're a smart lad, Will. You know why we came all this way North. I intend to make Ned my Hand of the King. There is no one else I would entrust this too. Except maybe you if you were older," Robert said with a chuckle before turning serious. "Ned is an honorable man and will make a good Hand. But he doesn't the first thing about dealing with all the politics back in King's Landing."

Robert turned back towards William, "He'll need your help, Will. I need your help. Seven Hells, the whole Seven Kingdoms will need your help."

"I promise you that I'll do everything I can, father." William said with resolve.

"Good," Robert replied with a smile, "now enough talk. Let's just sit and wait for the column to catch up."

As the two of them sat there gazing over the land, William thought over the many events that lead to that moment. His father was right, William had done many things these last few years. He became a follow of the Nine Divines, he helped create the new Royal Army in the form of the Imperial Legions, He recreated the Order of Blades, earned the loyalty of the Dawnguard and the Companions, he had gained the respect of the North, and fought in the greatest battle there was since the Ironborn Rebellion.

It all began when he was only nine years old.

**Author's note: whew! Finally got my first chapter of my first story done. I did not originally intend my first fanfic to be about Game of Thrones but I wasn't in the mood to write something else. I'm currently half way through the second season so I do need some catching up. But I still have a lot of ideas planned for this fanfic.**

**I also do get some info from A Song of Ice and fire Wiki. I know it's not the best information source so if I make a major mistake, by all means correct me. Just keep in mind that this is a fanfiction and a crossover with Elder Scrolls.**

**The next few chapters will delve into some of William's backstory. The main storyline will not be until after that. If you have a lot of questions I do plan on answering some over the course of William's backstory. Please review but please be nice as well. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Forging the Legions

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Author's note: First of all, I'm both surprised and happy at the number of people who took interest in my story so quick. Some of you have expressed curiosity about when I can update my story. Well I have good news and bad news.**

**Bad News: I have a full time job so that puts a limit on the time that I can spend writing. There's no telling what life will throw at me besides that.**

**Good News: Despite limitations on my time, I intend to try to upload one chapter per week. If I can load a chapter in less time, everyone benefits. If I cannot load a chapter within a week, I apologize in advance.**

**I have more answers for reviews at the end of the story so let's start the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

Chapter 2: Forging the Legions

_Five years ago…_

Nine-year-old Prince William suppressed a yawn. It was early in the morning. The sun had only just begun to peer over the horizon. William knew that he did not have to be where he was at that time. But he was planning to meet his father along with the Small Council today and he wanted to settle the matter at hand before the meeting.

William was kneeling in the center of the room. Before were nine pedestals which upon sat shrines dedicated to the Aedra. The Nine Divines. The building was about the size of a large inn. It paled in comparison to the Great Sept of Baelor, the religious center for the Faith of the Seven. But William liked it. It had a comforting feeling to it unlike the Great Sept.

The Temple was located in a less populous part of the city, far away from the Great Sept and out of the way from any followers of the Seven. While the Faith of the Seven could not actually take any direct action against followers of the Nine Divines, they had made their distaste the other religions well known.

Before him stood the High Priest, a man named Rorlund. He was an middle-aged man with black shoulder length hair and a trimmed beard. To either side of Rorlund stood his wife, Priestess Freir, and another priestess named Silana. These three were in charge of the Temple of the Divines as they were dedicated to all of Divines and not to one specific Divine.

There were also several other priest, priestess, and acolytes gathered to watch and partake in the proceedings. Two of them stood out to William.

The first was Danica Pure-Spring, a priestess of Kynareth. She was head of a Temple dedicated to Kynareth in the Northlands. She was visiting King's Landing for a pilgrimage and to help teach some aspiring healers. William like her as she was a kind, gentle person who loved nature. Just as one dedicated to Kynareth should be.

The other woman was Colette Marence. She had shorter brown hair and looked to be in her late thirties. William knew her well as she was one of the first believers of the Nine Divines that he had met. She was a healer as well but wasn't dedicated to any particular divine. When William had visited the temple for the first time he saw a strange golden light coming from a side room with the door ajar. William had peeked onto the room to see Colette standing over a sickly man with spiraling lights flying around her hands and around the sick man.

William realized that he was seeing magic.

When Colette had turned around her eyes widen at seeing an unknown boy staring at what she had done. The two of them had sat down and had a long talk. William had learned that there were many mages among worshipers of the Nine, but they focus almost solely on the art of restoration. Colette explained that there were many schools of magic once, but as the influence of the Nine declined, so did the study of magic. It was a secret that they had done their best to keep from most of the world.

Colette and Danica had both explained the Nine Divines to William. The Nine were beings called Aedra, a word which meant either "our ancestors" or et'Ada, a word which meant "original spirits." The Aedra were revered as gods and goddesses, but ancient texts also indicate that they were spirits of great power and had created the various planes of existence. It was said there were hundreds, maybe thousands of spirits. In fact, it was believed that the first humans of the world were spirits whose power had waned and became mortal. But only the Nine were creators and possessed the power of gods.

The First Divine was Akatosh, the Dragon God of Time. He was the chief deity of the Divines and was said to take the form of a glowing white dragon or a man whose head was a dragon head connected to a man's head. He represented endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy.

The Second Divine was Arkay. He was the son of Akatosh and represented birth and death.

The Third Divine was Dibella. She was the Goddess of beauty and love.

Julianos was the Fourth Divine. He was the God of Wisdom and Logic. Language, mathematics, literature, law, history, and contradiction were all his domain.

Kynareth was the Fifth Divine and she was the Goddess of Nature. She ruled over the winds and the elements. She was the patron of sailors and said to be associated with rainfall.

The Sixth Divine was the Goddess Mara. She was a goddess of love and was also the mother-goddess. She was the wife of Akatosh and presided over fertility and marriage. Marriages that were performed in the religion of the Nine were always performed in a temple dedicated to Mara.

Stendarr was the Seventh Divine. He was the god of Righteous Might and Merciful Forbearance. Followers of Stendarr, sometimes called the Vigilante, would seek to bring justice to the land.

The Eighth Divine was Zenithar, the God of Work and Commerce. He presided over wealth, labor, commerce, and communication.

The last of the Divines, the Ninth, was one of William's favorites. He was Talos, the God of War and Governance. Talos was renowned as the greatest hero-god of humanity. He was protector and patron of just rulership and civil society. Talos was once Tiber Septim, a man who fame was remembered for centuries as a mortal who became a god. And so the Eight had become the Nine.

William had asked about the other religions of the world and what Colette's view were on them. Colette had replied that she believe that they too were Aedra who ruled over their own planes of existence. They just went by different names that mortals gave them. When William asked about the Red God, Colette had frowned.

"All the Red God and his followers want to do is burn things." She answered. "They practice dark and cruel magic such as blood magic. I would not be surprised if this Red God was really one of the Daedra."

The Daedra were the opposite of the Aedra. Most of them were considered cruel and evil. They ruled over a dark and dangerous realm known as Oblivion. But not all of the Daedra were considered evil. Some such as Azura and Meridia were even considered benevolent. Others, such as Sheogorath or Sanguine, treated mortals as curiosities and manipulated them for their amusement.

William was brought out of his thoughts as Rorlund finish his prayers.

"Nine Divines, we welcome this young lad among us. May his faith give you praise and may you in return guide and protect him," Rorlund finished. "William of house Baratheon, stand now and be recognized by your brothers and sisters."

As William stood up the people in the temple began clapping in support. With the event complete, people began either leaving the temple or returning to their duties.

"Congratulations Prince William," Colette said as she approached. "I'm happy that you choose this path."

"Thank you for all you help, Colette." William replied. "I need to hurry back to the Red Keep. The Small Council will be gathering soon and my father will be waiting."

"Go on, My Prince. And good luck."

"Thank you." William replied, "And think about my offer."

Colette smile as the young boy left the temple. She had taken a liking to him almost immediately when he said he liked that she could heal people with magic. Most people thought magic was just summoning demons or shooting lightning out of their hands. Restoration was a very complex art as one had to know how the human body worked.

The offer that William had mention was that Colette work for him as a personal healer. Colette hadn't told William her answer yet but she already knew that she would accept. This was because she was eager to witness where William's life would go. The day she met him she decided to see which of the Divines that he was born under. Some men believe that your life and destiny would be affected by the divines depending on the day of ones birth.

Colette had discovered that William was a phenomenon. He was born under two Divines. They were Akatosh, The First and Chief of the Divines, and Talos, the Ninth Divine. There hasn't been a man or woman who was born under Akatosh in at least a hundred years. But there hasn't been anyone born under two Divines. Colette couldn't help but wonder if Akatosh and Talos had chosen William for some unknown purpose or destiny.

Whatever the case, Colette was determined to witness William's destiny.

**The Red Keep**

When William entered the Red Keep, A tall man with tanned skin was waiting for him. The man's hair showed specks of grey, but he was powerfully built. He looked to be in his late forties. The man was also hold scrolls and paper with images and diagrams on them. His name was Tullius. A veteran soldier who fought in many wars including Robert's Rebellion and the Ironborn Rebellion.

William had learned that Tullius was a highly dedicated soldier. It was the only life that Tullius really knew. The man was dedicated, loyal, and honest. He was also strict and wouldn't stand for anyone slacking in his duties.

"Just in time, my prince." Tullius said. "The king and the small council have just gathered."

"I'm ready. Let's go in." William replied.

The two of them walked together into the Small Council's chambers. The King and the advisors of the council were all seated around the table. Robert smiled as his favorite son entered the room.

"Ahh, there you are, Will. I was just about to send someone to find you." Robert said. "So tell me, why have you asked to see me and my Small Council? What's on your mind, boy?

"Father, Council members. First allow me to introduce Tullius. He's here to help me with my proposition."

"You're Grace," Tullius said while bowing respectfully. "You may not remember me but I served you during the battle of the Trident, as well as during the Ironborn Rebellion."

Robert stared at Tullius for a moment, trying to remember the veteran. "I think I remember you… yes, now I remember, you help Lyn Corbray in the charge against the Dornishmen. Hell, if I remember correctly, you even managed to hold of Barristan Selmy for a while."

"Indeed you're Grace. It was an honor to serve in bringing down the Mad King."

"Aye, it was a good to kill that bloody Rhaegar, too." The King said darkly as old memories resurfaced.

"Let's hear what proposition you son has to offer, your grace." Stannis, Master of Ships and Robert's brother, said interrupting Robert's thoughts.

"I Agree, I'm wondering what my nephew has to say." Piped up Renly, the youngest of the Baratheon brothers and Master of Laws on the Small Council.

"Alright. Go on, Will. Tell us what you have to say." Robert commanded.

William took a moment to take a breath and gather his thoughts. "Father, do you remember what you said during the feast just a few days ago? You were talking about how the armies of Westeros were all loyal only to their homelands and not to the crown?"

"Aye, I remember somewhat vaguely saying something like that. I said it's silly that king had no real army of his own. I said that it would be better if there was a Royal Army that served the king instead of the various kingdoms."

"Exactly, Father. When I heard you say that I started thinking about what you said. I decided to search out Tullius and with the help of his military knowledge and some blacksmiths, we designed a royal army for the crown."

Silence reigned over the room for a moment before the king broke it.

"What!? Will, I was drunk when I said that. I was just spewing random talk."

"I know that, father. But I honestly believe that a royal army would benefit the Seven Kingdoms in the long run."

"Will you care to explain, Young William?" asked Jon Arryn, the Hand of the King.

William held strong respect and admiration for the aging Hand. Jon Arryn was a kind and honorable man who treated William well. Just as the man was a father figure to King Robert, He was a grandfather to Robert's son, William.

"As you said father, the kingdoms are too divided. They each fund their own army which allows them to serve only their own interest. Previous wars show that a strong ruler can keep them in check, but if there's any sign of weakness they start plotting and planning. They do this partly because they have the ability to field their own armies. But a royal army would keep them in better check and the king wouldn't have to rely solely on his homelands armies. Also, in time the royal army would slowly remove the need for the different kingdoms to field their own armies. If the royal army protects them from threats, then there is no purpose one of the kingdoms to field an army to defend themselves with. In time the royal army would replace any other army, which would give greater control to the king and would unify the kingdoms better."

As William finish his speech, he looked around at the council members expectantly. He hoped most of them would agree with his idea.

"I'm impressed, my young prince. You have obviously been practicing for this moment." Varys, the Master of Whisperers, slyly noted.

William was unsure of what to think of Varys. The man did seem to generally care for the wellbeing of the Realm, but William was unsure of what the man's long term goals were.

"Pretty ambitious undertaking, nephew. I like it!" Renly said with approval.

"F-Forgive me, my Prince." The old Grandmaester, Pycelle, stuttered. "B-But I do not think this is as good idea as it seems. If one of the k-kingdoms were to rebel, then men in this royal army from that kingdom w-would most likely desert the army."

William did not like Pycelle too much. There was no doubt that Pycelle was well knowledgeable and skilled in his position, but William had notice that the Grandmaester was not as frail as he seemed to be. This made William wonder what he was hiding.

"I like the idea, as it would defiantly improve the loyalty of the Realm." Stannis said. "But, you said you designed this royal army. I would like to know what exactly this army is."

"I can answer that," Tullius interjected. He proceeded to hand out papers filled with drawings and images before beginning his explanation. "The royal army would be called the Imperial Legions. The Legionaries are the main fighting force of a legion. They are a tough, heavy infantry with arms and armor to match. They are equipped with sword, shield and a heavy javelin called a pilum. The shields are called Scutum shields. They are large, rectangular shields that are curved inwards towards the soldier, providing excellent protection. The Imperial swords is shorter than the longsword and has a wider blade. This is due to that the legionaries fight in tight, close lines making a shorter weapon more ideal."

"The Legionary Cavalry is basically the mounted version of the legionnaire infantry. They are a fast moving, heavy shock cavalry. Unlike the infantry though, their shields are in a diamond shape. Their swords retain the basic shape of the imperial sword but are longer in order to compensate the height on horseback. Their primary weapon is a long spear used to charge in and smash apart an enemy before drawing their swords to hack them apart. They also wear heavy armor similar to the legionaries. The Legionary Cavalry has the potential to rival heavily armored knights."

"The Imperial Archers are equipped with a longbow and a standard imperial sword. The longbow will have an effective range of about 300 yds. Although, the archers are not expected to fight in close combat, they will receive basic sword training. They armor is lighter than their infantry and cavalry counterparts, but is still heavier than most other archer used in the Realm making it a medium strength armor."

"A Legion will also have a small Ranger Corps. Their main purpose is scouting and utilizing guerrilla tactics against an enemy. They will be equipped with longbows and a hand-and-a-half sword as it can be used with one or two hands. They will be garbed in leather armor and hooded cloaks to aid in stealth."

"Finally, there are the siege engineers for the siege equipment. A legion is expected to have both ballistas and Onager catapults. Every legion is expected to be ready to take or defend a fortification."

"Unlike the levy troops employed by different kingdoms, which vary from men-at-arms to peasants with spears, the legions will be highly trained, professional solders. Discipline will be their greatest strength. Of course, this means that the legions will be career soldiers, dedicating much of their life to the legion. I hope this satisfies your questions, my lords."

As Tullius finished his explanation, the whole council marveled at his words and the drawings in front of them.

"Amazing!" Renly exclaimed. "This army would be unlike anything Westeros or Essos have ever seen!"

"I beg your pardon, Lord Renly," Varys interjected, "but it is one thing to design an army, it's an entirely different thing for it to perform as well on a field of battle as one would hope."

"While the eunuch has a point, these notes show that the training that these legion would go through would defiantly make a professional out of anyone. I would take trained soldiers over the best equipped soldiers any day. And these legionaries will have both." Stannis countered before turning to Tullius, "exactly how many men are in a legion?"

"The infantry will be separated into units called 'Cohorts'. Each cohort will have 480 men in it. A single legion will have ten cohorts bringing the total number to 4800 men. The cavalry will number 700 men while the archers will number 300 men. The ranger's number will be about 50 men. The number of siege engineers will vary from legion to legion. The total number of troops in a legion, not counting engineers and officers, will be 5850 men." Answered Tullius.

As Stannis nodded in satisfaction of this answer, William took this moment to speak.

"To answer your earlier comment, Pycelle, about men deserting the legion. None of the legions will be recruited solely from one kingdom. A legion will be made up of men from different places across the Realm, so that the legion will be quite diverse. That should help reduce the chance of men in a legion rebelling or deserting. This is another reason why I think a royal army will help unify men as they will have to work together in the legion"

"B-but, my prince. I don't think that-"

"Oh, hush up, Grandmaester. I agree with my son!" The king interrupted. "I want to know when we can start building these legions."

"Unfortunately your Grace, a royal army is unfeasible at this time." Remarked the Master of Coin, Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish. "With the debts that the crown owes, we do not have the means to fund a royal army. Especially an army of career soldiers."

William did not like or trust Littlefinger at all. The man always wore a mocking smile making it seem like he was taunting you all the time. He would not support a move that wouldn't make him any profit. But his announcement of the crown being in debt took William by surprise.

"I wasn't aware that the crown was in debt, Lord Baelish." William said with confusion.

"I'm afraid so young prince. The crown currently owes just over 4 million in debt to your grandfather, the Iron bank, and other various groups."

William was shocked. He had no idea that the crown was so heavily in debt. '_How could this have happened?_' he thought. It made no sense to William that his father and the council had let this come to be. William began wracking his brain tying to this of some solution to this problem. He truly believed that the Realm needed a royal army.

"You've found money for the crown before, Baelish. Why can't you do the same for a royal army?" Robert questioned.

"There's a vast differences in the cost of tourneys and feast compared to the cost of an army, your Grace. Weapons, armor, equipment. Not to mention that these 'legions' would be career soldier, which would meant they expect to receive pay for every year of service." Littlefinger replied. "I'm afraid that we simply cannot-"

"Father!" William interrupted. "I might have a few ideas that could help but I need some time to look over them. Could we perhaps continue this matter tomorrow? Lord Baelish could also maybe come up with some suggestions as well by then."

Robert looked at William with a raised eyebrow. "I'm not sure what difference one day could make but I will allow it. Well discuss this matter tomorrow, then."

"Thank you, father. I'll let go let you get started on other issues."

After William and Tullius left the small council, William began thinking of how he could find a way to get the funds necessary for the imperial legions. He honestly didn't have a real idea but he needed some time to think.

He wandered the castle halls for a few moment, as he always found he did his best thinking while going on a stroll. He finally decided that he needed to better understand the crown's finances in order to come to a solution. So he headed to find the archives that contained the documents that he needed.

_**Several hours later…**_

William let out a sign. He had spent most of the day poring over charts and document detailing the Seven Kingdom's finances. He did not understand most of what he was reading as he was only nine years old, but he understood the concepts of income, outcome, and the difference. If you made more money than you spent you profited. Simple. But that didn't match what William was reading.

Part of the problem was that there hasn't been a royal census of the Realm and its holdings since before the Mad King. Still, there were documents with detail of the income of the various kingdoms. As best as William could understand, every kingdom was enjoying a very profitable summer. The documents showed each kingdom gaining increase to their wealth during the summer years. The last official royal census that William showed the same thing for previous summers. So, why was it that everyone was profiting, except the crown?

Another thing that William found out is that even though the Mad King was, well… **mad**, he had left the royal vaults and treasure overflowing with gold. What happened to that? William's father did spend lots of gold and tournaments and feasting by they couldn't possibly drain the treasury to such an extent.

'_All this gold has to be going somewhere.'_ William though. _'So where?'_

It hit him suddenly. There was only one person who knew that answer. Petyr Baelish.

Slowly, a small smile made its way onto William's face. A smile that would've made his mother proud had she seen it.

_**Later that evening…**_

After the small council had finished its work for the day, Littlefinger made his way to return to his brothel to find out his profits for the day and learn of what his spies had discovered.

"Excuse me, Lord Baelish?" A voice said interrupting Littlefinger's thoughts. He turned to find the King's second son standing to the side of the hall.

"Greetings, my Prince. I apologize, I did not see you there."

"That's alright, Lord Baelish. In fact, I was waiting here for you."

"Is that so? I take you wish to discuss the meeting we had this morning," He stated rather than questioned. His smile never left his face.

"Indeed I would, Lord Baelish."

"There's no need to so formal with me, young Prince. I'm just a lowly council member. You can call me Littlefinger if you like. Everyone else tends to."

"I wouldn't dream of it. It's considered polite manners to call someone by their title, especially someone like you, who's done so much for the Realm"

"You flatter me with your words, Prince William. I am just doing my duties to the crown."

Littlefinger had to admit, he was a little caught off guard that the prince had sought him out. He would expect something like this from the Spider, Varys. But not from a nine year old boy.

"As you guessed correctly, Lord Baelish," William continued, "I would like to talk to you about the imperial legions, but may we discuss it somewhere privately?"

"Why of course we may. I find that private discussions are always the most enjoyable. We can talk in my study here in the castle. Please follow me."

As Littlefinger lead William to his study, his mind was plotting. Thanks to years of experience at court, he knew that the prince had some sort of plan. He wasn't worried however. The prince was only nine years old, how much of a threat could he be? Besides, perhaps he could turn this meeting to his advantage. Having a prince owing you a favor is quite beneficial after all.

After reaching his study, Littlefinger and William took their seats. He offered the prince a drink, but William politely refused.

"Now then," Littlefinger started, "I have to say you plan is an interesting one, my prince. But as you are now aware, the situation of the crown's finances are not doing very well. We owe money primarily to your grandfather, Tywin Lannister, and the Iron Bank of Braavos. While I could perhaps borrow more in order to pay for the making of the imperial legions, it would put the crown's finances in a worst position."

"Actually, it's the crown's treasury that has caught my interest, Lord Baelish."

"Oh? What exactly do you mean, Prince William?"

"After this morning's meeting, I decided to look into the crown's financial reports."

"Really? That's surprising. I didn't think a nine year old boy would be interested in such boring papers to read."

"Oh, you're completely right. I lost count of how many times I was ready to just give up and head to the practice field to improve my swordsmanship. But, I managed to persist and I found something very interesting."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Details of how much the kingdoms were making for these summer years. It's seem to me that everyone is making money except the crown. I may not be an expert on such things, but I still find it to be very odd."

"Well, as you may know, your father has been hosting many tourneys and feasts. They have been putting a strain on-"

"I'm aware of my father's vices, Lord Baelish. But, you see, I also compared the cost of the tourneys and banquets with the income reports. It doesn't add up. The royal census says otherwise as well."

"But my young Prince, there haven't been a royal census since-"

"Sense before the Mad King." William finished. "But the last census does show how much the crown and kingdoms make during the summer years. The kingdom's finances seem to compare, but the crown's does not. My father's 'hobbies' might cost a bit but not enough to make a four million debt. Going by the records and past census, the treasury should be much larger."

William then looked straight into Littlefinger's eyes. "So where has all that money gone to, I wonder."

Littlefinger stared at the prince for a few moments before his eyes slowly widened. His face went slightly pale as he realized where the prince was going with his words.

"Of course you and I both know the answer to that, Lord Baelish. Especially since all that money has been going into your own pockets."

Littlefinger's mind was desperately trying to figure a way out of this situation. "My Prince that is a serious accusation. Surely you don't believe that-"

"You've been committing treason for years. I wonder how long you would have to sit in a black cell before they took you to be executed. I should take this to my father or Jon Arryn. Neither of them would be very pleased."

Littlefinger calmed down as he heard this, since he notice something. "And yet… you choose not to inform them. Even though you seem to have proof."

"That's true." William replied.

"Ahh, I understand now what you intentions are now, Prince William."

William stared straight at Littlefinger. "Here's the deal, lord Baelish. One, you will pay for the formation of four legions out of your own purse. Armor, weapons, everything needed. Any legion formed after that will not concern you. Two, you will also pay the cost for the repair of the location I intend to be the legions headquarters. Three, you will cease stealing money from the crown and do you job better in the future."

Littlefinger gave the boy a small glare. "That's quite the deal. May I ask what's in it for me?"

"You get to keep your head and you even get to continue to be Master of Coin. You even get to keep the difference in the money as I know that even the cost of four legions and its headquarters won't take all of the money you stole. I think I'm being generous. I will also forget anything in the records that might be used to blame you for this crime."

"You don't intend to use those records to control me?" Littlefinger asked as this confused him.

"Not exactly. I will keep them secure in case you fail to uphold your side. But once you complete you side I will not hold this information against you again."

Littlefinger stared at William for some time as he thought of his options. The boy was being a little foolish for not using his information to try to control him but he was going to complain. Trying to have the boy assassinated was simply too much of a risk.

"I'll admit, that is a little generous of you. A pity that I will seem to lose a profit."

"Come now, Lord Baelish. It's not like I'm stealing from you."

"Aren't you?"

"No. I'm simple using some of the money you were temporary holding for the crown."

"I see. Well, when you put it like that young Prince, I guess I don't really have a choice in this matter." Littlefinger said with a sigh. "Though, I must ask. How will I explain this to the small council?"

"You're a smart man. I'm sure you'll think of a way."

The Next Day

"Yesterday, you said the crown couldn't afford the army. Now you say otherwise? How did this happen?" Robert said with confusion as he stared at Littlefinger.

"I spoke with you son yesterday, your Grace. He did give me some ideas. He's quite the clever little boy." Littlefinger answered. "I also met with some contacts, called a few favors, and…Well I won't trouble you with the details, you Grace. But I can assure you that we can form three, maybe four imperial legions for the royal army without adding to the crown's debt. But, I highly doubt I can perform such an achievement a second time."

"Ha ha, Excellent. Well done Baelish. I look forward to seeing these legions. But we need to decide where they will be created and who to lead them."

"I already have that planned, father." William said with a smile. "I think that the legion headquarters should be at Cloud Ruler Temple. I think that you should make Tullius the general of the legions. He know more about how they work than anyone else. He's perfect for the spot."

"Tullius is a season solder. Since he knows the most about the legion he would be best suited for the task. But the old fortress that was used by the Blades? That place is in ruins, Will."

"That may be, but its position is just north of the crossroads inn. It would control any military movement crossing over the area. It is an excellent strategic location. The fortress can be rebuilt."

Robert thought about his son's words. He was right. The location was at the Kingsroad and would be vital in controlling the Riverlands. Any Westeros general knew that whoever controlled the Riverlands held a major advantage in war due to its central location in Westeros.

"Alright then. It's settled. Cloud Ruler Temple shall be rebuilt and become the headquarters of the royal army, the Imperial Legions. Tullius is hereby appointed as General of the legions."

After, the meeting was over Robert told William to stay behind. "Will, I'm very proud of you. You put much effort into this plan and persisted until it succeeded."

William could only smile at his father. He was happy to succeed in his goal and help his father. The legions would be the first step to changing the Realm. And he wanted to be a part of it.

"Father, could I maybe make a request?"

"Of course, Will. Your devotion to the Realm deserves a reward. Just name it."

"Could you name me Lord of Cloud Ruler Temple?"

Robert stared at William in surprise. He was not expecting that request. Before he could ask why William continued.

"The legions will change much in Westeros, father. Joffrey will be king but I want to be remembered for creating the royal army. Cloud Ruler Temple is just about the size of a single keep but I will expand it into a mighty fortress for the legions. I truly believe that this is what I want to be a part of and what I want to be remembered for."

"Are you sure, Will? There is a chance you could be Lord of the Stormlands since Renly has no heir. Seven hells, there is even a possibility that Tywin Lannister might choose you as his heir since you're his grandson and he doesn't like his own son, Tyrion."

"I know that, father. But I've read quiet a lot about Cloud Ruler Temple and its former owners, the Blades. Call me crazy, but I want Cloud Ruler Temple instead of Casterly Rock or Storm's End."

"You are crazy. "Robert stated before suddenly letting out a booming laugh. "But I like that. You not of age yet, so some would think you shouldn't be a lord. But they will accept it because I say so. I will name you Lord of Cloud Ruler Temple, my son. Though you are right. Many will think you're crazy for choosing Cloud Ruler Temple."

"Well, I hear it has a great view." William said causing both father and son to start laughing. "I'll take my leave, father. You got a tough task ahead of you."

"Tough? What's so tough about naming you a lord? After all, I'm the king." Robert question as William headed for the door.

"Oh, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how you now have to convince mother to allow this." William said with a grin before he darted out the door.

Robert could only gape after his son and at the prospect of facing Cersei.

"That little shit."

**Author's note: Wow, I think this chapter was twice as long as the first chapter. And I actually planned to include William going to Cloud Ruler Temple as well and meeting its former owners. But I guess that will have to be in the next chapter. Anyways I have some news about the future chapters.**

**Good news: I now know when we will get started with the main game of thrones storyline.**

**Bad News: It won't be for another two or three chapters. I know some of you probably want to get to the main storyline (I do too!) But I feel that my story will benefit if I reveal more of the important events that took place before The King goes to Winterfell. We will get there, I'm just asking for you to be patient.**

**On another note, if you curious as to what the Imperial Legions and the Blades look like, what Cloud Ruler Temple looks like, (if you have played Elder Scrolls Oblivion you already know) and the location of Cloud Ruler temple in Westeros, I have placed internet addresses on my profile that lead to pictures of what they look like.**

**Last but not least = Q & A**

**Kaioo: I honestly had no idea that there was a canon Battle of Long Lake. So, I made a small edit and remade the battle to the 2****nd**** Battle of Long Lake. I hope that helps. Thank you so much for informing me of this.**

**U.N.S: The Imperial Legion is from the Elder Scrolls game and yes, they are influenced by Roman Legionaries. The ones in my story are the version that is used in Elder Scrolls Skyrim. Also, thank you for you critique. It gave me a lot to think about. Your right that I didn't give a proper presentation of the Blades or its members. In my defense I was planning to reveal more in the future chapters but you are correct. Thank you for your critique.**

**Charles the ginger: AAAA! A ginger was my first reviewer! I'm infected… is what I would say if I was Eric Cartman. Since I'm not I'll say this = I was rather hyped that you read my story less than thirty minutes after I posted it. Thank you so much for your encouraging words!**

**And thanks to everyone else who left a comment! Your encouragement means a lot to me! See you on the next chapter of Son of the Seven Kingdoms!**


	3. Reforging the Blades

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

**Reforging the Blades**

**The Red Keep**

Cersei Baratheon, formerly of House Lannister, calmly sipped her wine as she thought about the past few weeks. She had to spend the last hour listening to her eldest son, Joffrey, rant and rave about the 'unfairness' of his younger brother being made Lord of Cloud Ruler and for his part in the creation of the Imperial Legions. Joffrey seemed convinced that his brother William made the legions for the sole purpose of taking the throne for himself. Cersei finally calmed her son down by reminding him that when he was king, the legions would be loyal to him. She also told him it didn't matter if William was already lord of a castle, Joffrey would rule the Seven Kingdoms. She could tell that he wasn't completely satisfied, but he accepted his mother's words.

Cersei loved all of her children, especially her little golden lion, Joffrey. She loved William as well, but sometimes when she looked at him she could not but think of his father. She had once loved Robert, but any chance of a working marriage was lost when he uttered that name of that wolf-bitch, Lyanna Stark, on their wedding night. Even dead, that wrench from the North haunted Cersei. She had vowed to never become the mother of any of Robert's children because of his actions. And yet, despite all of her caution and carful preparations, she had gave birth to William.

When William was born, Cersei was shocked at seeing the black hair and blue eyes of Robert instead of the blond hair and green eyes of Jaime. As she held her newborn in her arms, she even contemplated having something done about the child. It would have been so easy for an 'incident' to occur as they happened all the time in births. Yet, when she looked down at her newborn baby she was surprised to see him looking back at her with bright eyes. She couldn't help herself as she pulled him into a loving embrace. _'He may not be Jaime's child,'_ she thought, _'but he's still mine.'_ When Robert returned, she had agreed to his choice to name the child William.

And now years later, her second son had astonished her with his recent actions.

Cersei could not but help being shocked that Robert had even agreed to allow William to become a lord. And he wasn't even of age yet! She had protested against this, believing it was far too much responsibility for one so young. But she had changed her tune when she learned a very important piece of information. Cloud Ruler would also be the main headquarters, as well as the main training camp, for the imperial legions. She immediately understood the implications of the situation.

Officially, the recently promoted General Tullius was in charge of the imperial legions. However, since William was now Lord of Cloud Ruler, which was basically being loaned to the legions, he would be able to exert a considerable amount of influence over the legions as they were formed.

Cersei realized that she and her family, the Lannisters, could control the legions through her son. Her family was already the richest in all the Realm. With this new royal army under their control as well…the Lannisters would rise to previously unattainable levels and be the true, dominant, rulers of the whole Seven Kingdoms. As was their right.

Tullius could perhaps be a problem, but Cersei wasn't too worried. Whether the man would agree to an offer from Cersei, or simply choose to be loyal to her son, it didn't make a difference. One way or another, the legions would serve the lions. And it would all be thanks to her second eldest son.

'_They think he is born a stag through and through, but I will make sure he becomes my little black lion._' She thought.

There was no doubt in her mind that soon, everything would be in their rightful place.

**The Crossroads Inn**

"We'll spend the night here, Prince William. Tomorrow, we will reach Cloud Ruler Temple." Lord Commander Selmy stated as he opened the door to the Inn. The extra Baratheon and Lannister guards tended to the horses and prepared to rest for the night.

When William had decide to ride to inspect his new lands, the ageing knight had volunteered to escort the young prince. This was motivated by an odd occurrence that made Barristan determined to keep a closer eye on the boy.

_**Flashback**_

The Lord Commander strode threw the throne room. The Small Council would end soon and he would take his watch in protecting the king as he was sworn to do.

"Lord Selmy!"

Barristan turned to see William Baratheon running towards him. His arms were filled with scrolls, charts, and at least two books. "Prince William, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Has the meeting ended yet?" William said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Not quite yet, but it will soon."

"Good." William said in relief before looking back up. "Lord Selmy, I know you're a trustworthy person. So, I need you to keep these papers with you for a short while."

"May I ask why, Prince William?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell you just yet. I'm not sure how things will play out. If I don't return to collect the papers within an hour, take them to my father and Jon Arryn and tell them to carefully compare what they find in them."

That got Barristan's attention. It sounded like the prince had somehow put himself in danger. And Barristan wasn't about to let something happened to the boy.

"What's going on, William?" Barristan question with a stern gaze.

"Please, Lord Commander. You'll just have to trust me. If everything goes as I hope they will then I'll be back in an hour or less and everything will be just fine. I just need you to keep those papers safe for now."

When the Lord Commander's expression didn't change William added, "I promise that if something happens, I'll come straight to you without hesitation. Please."

Barristan thought hard about what to do. On one hand he should go immediately to the king and tell him about this. But he knew that William wouldn't be foolish enough to get himself involved in something that would threaten his life.

At least he hoped so.

With a long sigh he finally answered, "Very well, my prince. Though I do so in protest of this situation. Will I at least learn of what is going on after you return?"

William gave a shameful grin in return. "I imagine not."

"I had a feeling that's what you would say."

_**Flashback End**_

Thankfully, William had returned and told Barristan that everything was alright. But Barristan swore to keep a closer eye on the young prince. He may not know what exactly occurred but he would protect his charge.

As the two of them sat down at a table, Barristan noticed that there weren't many travelers currently staying at the inn. They ordered a meal which was soon brought to them.

"Here you are, my lords." Spoke the woman who brought them their meal. She was a taller than most women and he noted that she seemed to be quite fit as well. She had golden blond hair which looked to be just over shoulder length but was currently tied back in a short pony tail. Barristan guessed that she was either in her late thirties or early forties and was still a very beautiful woman in his opinion.

"Thank you, miss…"

"Delphine, my lord. Just Delphine will do." She replied to the unasked question. "We haven't seen to many travelers lately. May I ask where you heading?"

"I'm escorting this young lord here to his new holdings."

"We should be there tomorrow. I can't wait to see Cloud Ruler in person." William said excitedly.

The woman, Delphine twitch. Which didn't go unnoticed by Barristan.

"You mean Cloud Ruler Temple? No one's lived there since it was attacked by the Mad King." She asked.

"Yes, But King Robert has decided to give it to his second son here." Barristan replied.

"My Prince! Forgive me I should have realized who you were. I'm sure you're tired so I'll let you be." She gave a quick courtesy before she left them to start sweeping the inn.

Barristan couldn't but feel as though she knew more than she had indicated. But his thoughts were interrupted by William.

"Lord Selmy, what do you know about the Blades?"

Surprised by this question Barristan asked, "Haven't you heard of them, Prince William?"

"I have and I've read whatever I can about them, but there aren't too many details about them. Everyone in Westeros seems to have heard of them but no seems to know very much. I was hoping that you might know more."

Barristan gazed to the side for a moment, a far off look in his eyes.

"Anyone who calls themselves a true knight know of the Blades. For they were, and arguably still are, the finest swordsmen that the world has ever seen."

The ageing knight turned towards William. "They are descended from the Men of Akavir. Akavir is a large continent far east of Essos. It is said that if you sail along the north side of Essos far to the East, past the edges of the map, you will find Akavir. There have been many expeditions to try and find it. But none have ever returned."

"The Akaviri, as they are sometimes called, ruled unmatched. No single enemy could defeat them for they were dedicated to the sword. The sword was the heart and soul of the Akaviri warriors."

William raised an eye. "I've seen a picture of an Akaviri sword. I think it was called a katana."

"That's correct. The Blades carry the tradition and dedicate their entire lives to master the art of the sword. Hence, the reason why there so well renowned. It's because of their swordsmanship." Barristan replied.

"But their sword are so thin, they look like they could break any moment. And they're curved swords. Curved. Swords." William empathized.

Barristan let out a chuckle. "Looks may be deceiving, Prince William. Those 'curved swords' are the only weapons that rival Valyrian Steel."

William's eyes widen in surprise. "I thought Valyrian steel was said to be unparalleled?"

"It was. Until the Men of Akavir landed in Westeros. And now the Blades are the only ones who know of the secrets of forging the katana that they wield. If there are any still alive."

William looked thoughtful for a moment before looking back up at Barristan. "How did they end up in Westeros then?"

"Make yourself comfortable then, Prince William. This story will take while." Barristan replied.

"As I said they were unmatched by any single enemy. According to legend, a coalition was formed to destroy the men of Akavir. A coalition of creatures that were half men, half beast." Barristan answered to William's shock.

"Whether or not it's true I don't know. Regardless, the survivors of the Akaviri were forced to flee. They sailed west. It was just after Aegon the Conqueror had claimed the Seven Kingdoms as his own. He learned that a small group of strange foreigners had sailed through the bay of Crabs and up the Trident. They had landed and made camp at today's current location of Cloud Ruler Temple. They even began building its foundation on the large hill."

"Aegon was not worried of course. Why would he be? He had just claimed the Seven Kingdoms as his own. He accompanied an army sent to crush the unknown foreigners. He did not bring his own dragon. It is believe that the dragon present was one that belong to a relative of Aegons. The outcome of the battle, however, shocked the new king."

"The conqueror watched as the army he had sent were slaughter by these unknown people, who were less than a third the size of Aegon's army. These strange people had even done something that was considered impossible at the time. They had slain the dragon that had accompanied the army. Thus, they came to be recognized as dragonslayers"

"After the battle, Aegon allowed the Akaviri to stay in Westeros on the condition that they serve him as elite bodyguard and becoming counterparts to the Kingsguard. They were the Akaviri Dragonguard."

"Afterword's, the Akaviri Dragonguard served the Targaryens for about a century. Then some sort of schism occurred and the Akaviri Dragonguard cease to serve the Targaryen kings. The changed their name to the Order of Blades, or Blades for short as they were commonly known as. They became the first Fighter's Guild and set examples to future fighter guilds such as the Companions in the Northlands. The Blades remained as such until the Mad King ordered there destruction just before the incident which started Robert's Rebellion occurred."

William listened intently to the Lord Commander. A lot of this was completely new to him and he couldn't but help admire the Blades. _'Any man who calls himself a true knight know of the Blades. Because they were the best.'_ Thought William.

"Why did the Mad King order their destruction?" He asked the Lord Commander.

A sad look appeared on Barristan's face. "Fear. Pure and simple fear. Although there were no longer any dragons, the Blades still had a reputation for being descendent of dragonslayers. King Aerys's fear finally reached its peak and he ordered the Blades destruction."

Barristan stared of into space as the memories came back to him. "I, along with my fellow Kingsguard Ser Arthur Dayne, were sent with the attack force to destroy Cloud Ruler Temple. There were several thousand men sent to take the temple that was almost three hundred years old." Barristan turned and looked William straight into the eyes. "There were only fifty knights of the Blades defending the Temple. Including the Blade's Grandmaster. A man named Jauffre."

William blinked at the name so Barristan clarified, "It's pronounced the same as you're brother's name but spelled differently."

William nodded in understand so the Lord Commander continued.

"Even though Cloud Ruler Temple was just a single keep, it was design so that a small number of men could defend it against a small army. We laid siege to the temple for several weeks. The battle took its toll on both sides. The Blades must have claimed at least a thousand lives of our forces. Both Arthur Dayne and I dueled Grandmaster Jauffre several times over the course of the siege but we could not defeat him. He was older than I was but he was still one of the best swordsman in the realm. A man truly worthy of respecting."

"Finally, the Mad King lost his patience. He ordered several catapults to hurl wildfire at the temple. The Blades, including Jauffre, all died in the flames. Any Surviving Blades have since been in hiding."

As the old knight ended his tale, William could only stare in awe. He knew that the Blades were considered famous but he had no idea just how deadly they were. Fifty men had slain twenty times their number before their destruction in fire. And this Grandmaster had matched both Barristan Selmy and Arthur Dayne? William had heard of Ser Dayne. Barristan was a renowned member of the Kingsguard, but it was Arthur Dayne who was considered the deadliest of the Kingsguard during those days.

'_And the Blades Grandmaster had faced them both on equal grounds'_ William thought.

"That's…that's and incredible story, Lord Selmy." William said.

"I'm glad you think so, Prince William."

The two of them sat in silence for several moment thinking of the past. Finally, William broke the silence.

"I…I wish the Blades were still around." William spoke causing the Lord Commander to look at him. "I can but help feel that I'm stealing Cloud Ruler Temple from them."

"Do not feel that way, Prince William. Perhaps…perhaps you could recreate the Order of Blades. After all, you created imperial legions." Barristan encouraged.

William smiled at the old knight. "I think I would like that."

Barristan returned the smile. "It's getting late, my Prince. We best turn in."

William nodded back in agreement. The two of them then stood up from the table and left to get a good night sleep.

Now alone in the room, Delphine stopped sweeping and just stood staring at the broom in her hand. She had heard everything said between the old Kingsguard and the Prince. As old memories came back to her, so did old wounds open up. Delphine could not help herself as a single tear fell her face.

**The Following Day…**

William gazed around at the remains of the burnt wreckage. Just as Lord Selmy had said, the rock foundations of Cloud Ruler Temple remained untouched. But the building itself had burnt down. Barristan himself was just outside of the ruined gates, choosing not to enter just yet. William could almost see the memories of the battle that took place here in his eyes.

Walking deeper into the ruins, William found himself at where he guessed the main hall once stood.

'_The Blades gave their lives do defend this place. I hope that they will not be angry with me if I restore it.'_ William thought.

He turned back to head towards the entrance when –_**clang!**_

William stopped and looked down to see what his foot had struck. Something was just barely sticking out of the wreckage. Curious, he bent down and tried to wedge the object free. After struggling for a moment, he finally pried it loose and stood up to see what he found.

William's eyes widened. It was a Blades Katana. It matched the picture he had seen of them.

He wiped the sword clean of any dust and examined the weapon. Both the handle and the scabbard were black in color while the guard appeared to be brass in the shape of a stylized coiled snake.

He pulled the sword from its sheath to examine the blade itself. When William had seen the picture of a katana he thought it looked rather odd as there weren't other swords like them. But now seeing a real one up close he could only think of one thing.

'_It's beautiful.'_ He thought as he brought his hand to feel the blade. He jerked back with a yelp and looked at his had to see his blood seeping from a cut on his finger. _'It must have been here for years but it's still sharp and in perfect condition. Amazing!'_

"Where did you find that sword?!" a voice yelled behind William.

Startled, he turned around to find- "Delphine?" He asked shocked.

The woman stood a few feet away with a glare on her face. Unlike at the Crossroad Inn, she was now wearing leather armor and at her hip was strapped- "A Blades Katana?" William said in shock before realization hit him. "You're one of the Blades."

"Yes, I am. And I want you to tell me where you found that katana your holding." She said.

"It was just sitting right here under a bit of wreckage." William answered.

"Liar!" Delphine growled out as she angrily took a step forward. She drew her sword. "I've returned her countless times since your father's rebellion to retrieve that blade. For more than a decade now I've searched every inch of the ruins and never found it. There's no way you could just find it at random!"

"I swear I'm telling the truth." William nervously replied as he took a step back.

"My Prince! Get Back!"

Delphine turned just in time to block Barristan Selmy's sword. The old knight set a fury of blows at the woman who threatened his charge. To his surprise, the woman block every single strike before she counterattacked. _'I know this style! It's Jauffre's!'_ He realized.

William stood frozen in place. He watched in fear an awe at the sigh before him. Both Delphine and Barristan fought with incredible skill as they traded blows back and forth. Barristan had countless years of experience battling opponents, but few were on par with his current one. Delphine possessed incredible strength, speed, and dexterity that most men or women did not have.

It was Delphine who drew first blood. As she step-sided a strike, she suddenly switch her sword to her left hand and aimed a blow at Barristan's head. Years of experience allowed Barristan to react to this, but a small line of blood still appeared on his brow.

The two opponents jumped back from each other to prepare for another round.

'_I have to stop them. I have to do something, but what?'_ William thought.

William then did something which was probably the most stupid thing he had ever done or ever will do. As Barristan and Delphine charged each other, William jumped right between them.

"Please Stop!" He yelled.

William stood still with his eyes closed. After a moment he opened them to find Barristan giving him a horrified look with his sword an inch from William's face. William glanced over his shoulder to find Delphine giving him an equally horrified look with her katana almost touching his neck.

The three of them stood frozen before they all staggered back.

Barristan was on the verge of having a heart attack. _'What is William thinking?! A guard's job is difficult enough without their charges literally throwing themselves into danger. The king certainly hasn't put me in such a situation. Perhaps I should rethink keeping a closer eye on the prince.'_

Delphine was in a similar situation. Despite her threats, she truly had no desire to bring harm to the Prince. She was just shocked that he had found _that_ sword of all things.

"S-stupid boy. What were you thinking?"

Breathing heavily, William turned towards her lifting the Blades sword up. "If you really want this back, I will give it to you."

Delphine stared at the boy. She had just threatened him and he's not only forgiving her, but he was going to give her the sword? Her gaze lowered towards the weapon. Her eyes then widen as what she saw.

"Your blood… it's on the blade?" She asked in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I accidently cut myself on it when I was examining it. I can clean it off."

When Delphine didn't answer he asked, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"My master and mentor. He was Grandmaster Jauffre." She said surprising both William and Barristan.

"Before Cloud Ruler Temple was attacked, he took me aside to speak to me." She started to tell of what had happen that day.

**Flashback**

"You can't send me away! This Temple has been the home of our Order for hundreds of years! And now that it's about to be attacked, you asking me to abandon it? I won't do it!" Delphine shouted at the man standing in front of her.

He had to be at least well into his sixties. His hair resembled that of a monk with the top of his head bald and was grey in color. Slung to his back was a large Dai-Katana. He gave Delphine a sad look.

"I know you're upset, Delphine. I know that what I'm asking you to do will hurt you deeply. But you must understand that I can trust no one else to do what I'm about to ask you."

Jauffre looked directly into Delphine's eyes. "I am Grandmaster of the Order of Blades. I will die defending this temple. But I need someone to take my place and guide the surviving Blades in hiding until we can emerge from the shadows. I can only trust you to this task. I, Jauffre, hereby name you, Delphine, as my successor."

Delphine stared dumbfounded at her mentor. She didn't know what to say.

"I-I can't become grandmaster." She choked out. "What will I do? Our remaining knight-brother and knight-sisters will have to go in hiding. How can I lead them from the shadows? What will our purpose even be, now?"

"I do not truly know what the destiny is for the Blades in the future. But I know how you will find it." Jauffre said causing Delphine to perk up. "The answer came to me in a dream, though it is unclear. You must look to the blood of Dragonbane."

"Dragonbane?" Delphine asked in confusion. "Dragonbane is the legendary sword that was made millenniums ago. The Blades have taken care of it for centuries. And how can a sword bleed?"

"You will know when the time comes. Now go. We've gathered as many artifacts from Cloud Ruler Temple as we can. Take them to the safety of Sky Haven Temple in the Northlands." Jauffre laid a hand on Delphine's shoulder. "Talos guide you, my dear."

With tears in her eyes, Delphine did as her master had asked. But it wasn't until after Cloud Ruler Temple was destroyed that she realized Dragonbane wasn't among the artifacts brought to Sky Haven.

It was still at Cloud Ruler Temple.

**Flashback Ends**

"I became a worker at the Crossroads Inn so that I may search the temple ruins for Dragonbane. For more than a decade I search here and may other locations in fear that some looter had taken it. I never found it." Delphine stated before looking up at William.

"Do you know if the Nine Divines, Prince William?

"Yes, I converted to them several weeks ago." William answered. He wondered what the Nine had to do with this.

"Then you will understand the significance of what I'm about to tell you." Delphine said in a serious tone. She pointed at the sword in William's hands.

"That sword, Dragonbane, was forged thousands of years ago in the land of Akavir. It was made specifically for one man. He was the only person to ever wield it. Like you, the first time that he held it he had cut his hand on the blade. I do not believe this to be a coincidence."

Delphine looked William straight in the eye. "That man was Tiber Septim, the mortal who ascended to become the Ninth Divine, Talos."

William's jaw dropped. He stared at the sword in his hand. Trembling, he slowly wiped his blood of the blade with his sleeve and returned the sword to its sheath. He held it out to Delphine, palms opened upwards.

"I-I c-can't take this. I-I am n-not-" He stopped when Delphine raised her hands to his.

"I spent years searching for Dragonbane and never found it. You found it in mere moments." She said as she closed William's hands over the sword. "Talos has guided you here so that you may claim the sword he wielded as a mortal. That is what I believe"

Delphine picked her own sword back up and, holding it with the blade pointing downwards, raised it towards William. "I now understand what my master Jauffre meant. It was your blood he saw on Dragonbane in his dream. I remember what you said in the Crossroads Inn."

Delphine then kneeled before William. "Prince William of house Baratheon. I, Delphine as Grandmaster of the Order of Blades, hereby swear that as long as you remain just and true, honorable and loyal, that the Blades shall remain loyal to you and serve only you. Reforge the Blades and we shall be you right hand, your sword, to use as you see fit to strike any who threaten you of your cause. In the name of the Nine Divines, I swear this oath to you."

William stared at the kneeling grandmaster. He was overwhelmed by Delphine declaration. He glanced over at Lord Commander Selmy. Barristan did nothing except continue to watch. William turned back towards Delphine and after a moment he finally spoke.

"I, William of house Baratheon, promise that I shall be just and true, honorable and loyal, and one day repay the Blades for their decision. In the presence of the Nine Divines, I accept the oath of Grandmaster Delphine of the Order of Blades."

**King's Landing**

Petyr Baelish sat in his brothel, fuming about recent events, wondering just how they came to be. He hated being made a fool of and now a nine year old boy had just made him look like a jester in the game of thrones.

When Baelish had become Master of Coin he spent years slowly replacing any official associated with the Realm's finances and treasury with his own men. Tax collectors, money counters, almost everyone was under his control. Because of this he had no reason someone would discover his treasonous dealings. Anyone who examined any records or financial reports on a daily basis was in his pocket.

The pieces leading to the truth were there of course, but Littlefinger wasn't worried. One document wasn't enough to reveal his actions and no one but himself bothered to look them in great detail. Even the Hand of the King, Jon Arryn, hadn't seen any clues. No one, except maybe the spider Varys, suspected. There was no true reason to worry.

Until Prince William found them.

It wasn't even intentional of the boy. One document wouldn't reveal anything but the prince had gathered many papers and documents and even that wouldn't reveal Littlefinger's deceit. But after comparing the reports to other summers and the old Royal Census, all of the puzzle pieces had fallen together to reveal the truth.

A truth he discover by accident, but took full advantage of. Littlefinger couldn't help admiring the boy for his decision. It was exactly what he would have done.

When the prince confronted Littlefinger with this, he had considered his options. He could have easily stop the boy himself as he was too small to defend himself, but they were in the middle of the Red Keep with guards everywhere, so it would be far too risky to try anything like that. He had considered having the boy poisoned later on, but he did not know what the boy had done with the papers that revealed Littlefinger's treason. So, it was simply too much of a risk as well. Baelish had finally accepted boy's demands as there were too many unknown to try and do otherwise.

The cost of the legions combined with the repairing and expanding of Cloud Ruler Temple would certainly put a dent in Baelish's holdings. However, it would only set back Baelish for a short time.

The young prince had made a grave mistake, thought. He had let Baelish live and retain his position. Worst, he had decided to not hold the evidence against Baelish in the future. The boy's sense of honor would come to haunt him, because Littlefinger could be patient. He might not get the chance until years later, but he would make the prince pay for the price of his actions. With interest.

"After all, he's half Lannister." Littlefinger mused out loud. "And a Lannister always pays his debts."

**Author's Note: That concludes the third chapter. William receives new loyalties and Cersei and Baelish are plotting. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Two more chapters of the backstory arc left until the main story.**

**Q & A's**

**Charles the ginger: Early on I did consider making William a dragonborn, but that just felt like going too far.**

**EzuTheDarkLord: William will be strong but won't be the strongest. The legions are professionals but take a long time to train so they won't be in huge numbers.**

**ww1990ww: I hope this chapter cleared it up a bit. Baelish was overconfident and William was lucky.**

**I hope to see you all in the next chapter. William's going to meet some direwolves.**


	4. To the North

**To all my readers, I apologize for the delay of this chapter. I have just been too busy to get much writing done recently. I took a trip, I went to a family event, I got Elder Scrolls Online, and this chapter is was a long one to write. But it's finally here so let's get started.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gamer of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

To the North

"Thank the gods. Now that we're far away from Casterly Rock, I will take extra time to enjoy the company of some lovely lady without worrying about my father." Tyrion stated as he took a drink from his wineskin.

William could only laugh at his uncle's comment. "I'm afraid that you won't find what you're looking for at Cloud Ruler, uncle. You'll have to try your luck at the Crossroads Inn. You didn't have to accompany me to meet your father."

"And leave my favorite nephew to face my _beloved_ father all alone? Granted, I was not present when you met with him, but someone needed to be there to help ease the stress of meeting Tywin Lannister for the first time." Tyrion replied. "He is a man who sets high expectations towards everyone he meets."

William was returning to inspect Cloud Ruler after taking a trip with much of his family. He, along with Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, and their mother, had traveled to the Stormlands for a royal visit. They started with Dragonstone and then sailed to Storm's End. William had spent most of his life in King's Landing so he was happy to visit new places. He especially enjoyed seeing castles and was always imagining how to defend or take a fortress.

At Storm's End, his uncle Renly had insisted that they accompany him to Highgarden in the Reach. Cersei did not wish to, but eventually gave in to the pressure from her children to accept. So they had sailed to visit the beautiful city and viewed the wondrous gardens.

There, William had his first meeting with several members of the Tyrell family. William didn't think too highly of Lord Mace Tyrell. The man acted like he had achieved much in life and thought highly of his self-importance, but it wasn't convincing William one bit. Ser Loras Tyrell, the knight of flowers, defiantly dressed as his title indicated. He did surprise William as he was more skilled in weaponry than he appeared to be.

It was Margaery Tyrell who William notice first when he entered Highgarden. He couldn't deny that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. However, after the introductions were finished, she had immediately focused her attention on Joffrey. While observing the two of them interact, William concluded that Margaery was beautiful, clever, and ambitious. Her subtle actions towards Joffrey made it clear to William that she had every intention to try to become Joffrey's queen in the future. William had to admit that if Margaery had focus on him instead of Joffrey, he would have fallen for her advances.

After watching the two of them for a moment, William turned to find himself staring straight into the eyes of Olenna Tyrell. The elderly woman was carefully observing, almost analyzing, William. He had heard of her reputation as the Queen of Thorns and was sure that she was trying to figure how he might affect any plans she had. After staring at each other for a few moments, Olenna finally gave him a knowing smile before turning away.

William and his family stayed only one day at Highgarden. Cersei had insisted that they have been away from the capital for too long and that they should return at once. William could tell that his mother seemed to have a strong distrust of the Tyrells. He couldn't really blame her as they all seemed to be plotters to him. Not that his own family was much different.

Just as they were about to set out towards the capital however, several riders wearing Lannister colors arrived in Highgarden. They informed the Queen that her father, Tywin Lannister, had sent them to bring William to Casterly Rock. Cersei agreed to travel to her homelands but was surprised when the Lannister men revealed that her father only sent for William and no one else.

So, as his family travelled northeast to King's Landing, William road northwest to Casterly Rock. Tyrion had accompanied the family at the start of the journey, not wanting to miss out on experiencing nights accompanied by different women of different kingdoms. He chose to accompany William to Casterly Rock despite there being no love between him and his father.

A Williams thoughts turned towards his grandfather…he shook his head. He did not want to think of their meeting. William's beliefs had clearly clashed with Lord Tywin and he was certain the meeting did not go very well.

"If you didn't indulge yourself as much as you do Tyrion, I'm sure you would get along better with Lord Tywin." Spoke up Kevan Lannister, Tyrion's uncle and brother to Lord Tywin. When William and Tyrion left Casterly Rock to reach Cloud Ruler, Kevan had joined them. Kevan informed William that he was to personally deliver a message from Tywin to the king. Tyrion had described Kevan as a 'yes' man who always went along with Tywin's orders. Based on what William had seen, he had to agree.

"A pox on that!" Tyrion replied before turning to William. "Hear that, nephew? Some people just don't appreciate the finer things of life."

"That's a matter up for debate, uncle. I can't say I completely disagree with Ser Kevan."

"Oh, you wound me, Will. I need to get you a girl before you become all stuck up like so many of our family tend to be."

Margaery Tyrell's face briefly flashed in William's mind. He turned away hoping that his uncle wouldn't notice. Alas, it was not to be.

"Ahh, I see you already have a girl in mind. May I ask who this young lady may be?"

"There's no point in mentioning her, uncle. She was only interested in Joffrey. Besides, I uncertain that she is my kind of person."

"You're thinking of the Tyrell girl, aren't you?" Asked Tyrion. William sighed at being so easily read by his uncle.

"You're correct in thinking she's not the kind of girl for you, Prince William." Spoke up Delphine as she rode up beside her lord. "Most of these highborn girls wouldn't be compatible with you, my Prince. You need a woman who's strong in a different way from most of them."

Soon after Delphine had sworn the Blades to William, several dozen members had arrived at Cloud Ruler to pledge their loyalty to the Black Prince. They ranged from different ages from across the Seven Kingdoms. Both knight-brothers and knight-sisters of the Blades were glad to be out of hiding. William was initially skeptical of their promises of loyalty but after spending several weeks with them he was convinced that he would never have to question any of them. The Blades considered serving William a noble cause for bringing them out of the shadows.

Some notable members of the Blades were Captains Steffan and Renault, The Loremaster Esbern, Acilius Bolar, Fultheim, and Caius Cosades.

Captain Steffan was commander of Cloud Ruler Temple if either William or Delphine were absent. His counterpart, Captain Renault, was the knight-sister in charge of any Blades who were stationed in King's Landing. When the two of them first arrived at Cloud Ruler, Delphine had them both help her in one of William's training sessions which had involved William dueling all three of them at once. William didn't even bother changing his cloths when he reached his bed that night. He just fell right in an immediately was sound asleep.

William enjoyed the company of the Blades loremaster, Esbern. The old man reminded William of a maester as he held an enormous amount of knowledge in his mind. No one knew more about the Blades history than anyone else alive and spend as much time as he could trying to pound it into William's head.

Acilius Bolar stood out to William because he was the only survivor of the Mad King's attack on Cloud Ruler Temple. Just before the Mad King ordered wildfire to be hurled at the temple, the former grandmaster had ordered Bolar to slip away and report the temple's destruction to his remaining knight-brothers and sisters. When Bolar had returned to see the temple being reconstructed he march right up to William, fell on his knees, and stammered out his thanks to William and asked the Divines to bless him. William felt pity for the man as he had to witness the temple burning and could do nothing about it.

When the Blades had gone into hiding, the member who was known as Fultheim went to the northlands. There he spent most of his time at an inn trying to drinking away the bad memories. But upon hearing of the Blades reforming he had immediately traveled south to resume his duties. Fultheim was the Blades Forgemaster and was the only living person who knew the secrets to forging the Blades Katana. Delphine had informed William that they should find someone to apprentice to Fultheim, as he was getting old and it would be disastrous if his knowledge died with him. So far, they had yet to find someone that Fultheim would be willing to teach.

Caius was the most mysterious member of the Blades. This was probably because he was the Blade's Spymaster. When the Blades served the Targaryen kings in the past, they weren't just master swordsmen, they were also agents who sought out the royal family's enemies. Currently, the Blades still maintain a spy network, but William was informed that it was no were near as widespread or efficient as Varys or Baelish's spy network.

Delphine herself spent the most time with William as she was bent on instructing him in the way of the sword. She never held back on him and William went to sleep each night with new bruises. But, he improved his skills every day and he honored her by committing his best into learning everything she taught him.

"Your quite correct my beautiful swordswoman." Tyrion said earning him a glare from Delphine. "William needs a woman with a strong will, lots of spirit, and a wild nature to throw him onto a bed, hold him down, and ride him for all he's worth."

William blushed a little at his uncle's comment and just turned his head away. He urged his horse ahead as laughter from his uncle and his guards reached his ears.

At Cloud Ruler there were hundreds of legionaries going through drills and formations. Columns of legions passed William and his company as they did their daily marching routines. It would still be at least a year before they would be ready for combat but the training was coming along well.

As William road past them, many legionaries would stop bow or salute him. William made sure to get involved with the legions by meeting the new recruits and even partaking in the training despite only being ten. His popularity was easily growing among them, especially considering the massive amount of conversions to the Nine Divines. When William was named a Lord, High Priest Rorlund had requested setting up a temple at Cloud Ruler to house shrines to the Nine. William had agreed and this had resulted in a surprising number of legion recruits converting to the Divines. William estimated that ninety percent of the legions now worshiped the Aedra.

The company reached the new fortifications that were being added onto Cloud Ruler. It would still be several years before they would be finished, but the workers were making excellent progress.

Kevan observed the area with interest. "You've expanded the fortifications quite a bit, my Prince. You have decided to add an outer wall…no…wait." Kevan paused and stared with widening eyes as they road further into the fortress. "Am I seeing this right? You're adding two, no _three_ _walls_!?"

William merely turned his head and grinned at Kevan. Delphine, General Tullius, and he were the only ones who knew the full details of the fortress. The first wall, the Earth Wall, would be forty foot high and have multiple bulwarks extending outwards from the wall. The bulwarks would have either ballistae or catapults paced on them.

The second wall, the Mountain Wall, was placed just behind the Earth wall. It was sixty feet tall and was higher elevated due to the hill that Cloud Ruler sat upon. It had fortified towers instead of bulwarks which were large enough to have catapults placed on them as well. The extra height of the Mountain wall and towers made it so that even if the Earth wall fell to invaders they would be sitting ducks for archers along the second wall. The fortified towers also gave catapults incredible range far superior any siege equipment an invader would have.

The final wall, named the Sky Wall, was placed about midway between the first two walls and the temple keep. It too was sixty feet high and possessed fortified towers armed with catapults which could safely launch their missile fire over the outer walls due to the hills elevation.

There was only one gate per wall. As the gate was normally the weaker part of a wall, William made a little addition. If an invader had succeeded in braking through the first gate, they would enter to find themselves in a box due to the first and second wall being connected by two additional walls on either side of the gates. Invaders would be forced straight towards the second gate with archers on the first wall behind them, the second wall in front of them, and more archers on the extra walls to their right and left. It was simply a death trap.

William had done everything he could think of to make Cloud Ruler even more impregnable than before. Fifty Blades had defended just the temple keep against several thousand men for several weeks. Just imagine how long ten thousand legionaries defending three walls and a keep against any number of enemies would last.

"Once again, my Black Prince, you leave us simple minded people in awe if your imagination and creativity. I tip my wineskin to you." Tyrion said with a chuckle.

William smiled at his uncle. Tyrion always seemed to get William to laugh about the world.

"I'll meet with General Tullius and Captain Steffan and get a report right away. We'll head south to King's Landing in the morning, so don't let yourself get too worn out tonight, uncle."

"I would enjoy meeting any lady who can achieve such a goal. Despite my small size I am more than capable of matching any number of wenches you try to throw at me, Will."

"I'm tempted to meet that challenge, but I know you're just trying to trick me to pay for your evening, uncle." William said as he figured out Tyrion's game.

"Saw right through me, eh? Oh well, I still have plenty of my father's gold I can spend in his absence. I'm glad to see your remembering some of my lessons. Cheers, Will." Tyrion said before taking another swig from his wineskin.

William just laughed. He was happy to enjoy his uncles company. He hoped that the following days would continue to present these happy moments.

**The Red Keep**

King Robert frowned at the message he held in his hand. Before him stood his wife Cersei and her uncle, Ser Kevan. When his son had returned from the Westerlands he hadn't expected him to bring the Lannister with him. He looked up at the two of them.

"Tywin Lannister wishes to have Will foster at Casterly Rock? Why?" He demanded.

"My brother sees potential in the boy. He wishes to have Prince William stay and learn from him in the Westerlands so as to groom him to become his heir." Kevan answered honestly.

"This would be a great benefit to the royal family and the kingdoms, my love." Cersei said sweetly.

"What about the dwarf? Is he not Tywin's heir?"

"Lord Tywin has not officially recognized Tyrion as his heir. There's nothing to prevent him from naming Prince William as heir in his place. If he proves himself that is." Kevan replied.

"William is already a lord. I've named him lord of Cloud Ruler despite his age."

"There's no reason William can't become lord of Casterly Rock and Cloud Ruler, my husband." Cersei kept her tone a pleasant and loving one to help influence Robert. "My father did serve as Hand of the King for twenty years. Perhaps he can educate William to become Hand one day as well. In fact, I'm sure of it."

"You were quick to protest my suggestion to have Jeffrey fostered under Ned Stark in the North. Why are you so eager to let William be sent away?" Robert half asked and half accused.

"Joffrey can learn everything he needs to know about being a king here in King's Landing. There's no one who can teach William to be Hand of the King better than my father."

Robert huffed at that. He may not be the best king but he knew what changes William would go through if he went to Casterly Rock. He didn't care that Tywin had played an important part in securing the Iron Throne for him. He did not want his favorite son to become a scheming lion.

Suddenly, Robert had a flash of inspiration.

"I made my decision. I will allow William to be fostered away from King's Landing." He carefully said. "Kingslayer! Go and fetch Will! Bring him here at once."

Jaime Lannister bowed and left the room. Cersei and Kevan both wore smiles since they believed they had won. Moments later, Jamie arrived with William.

"You sent for me, father?"

"Yes, Will. I've been speaking with your mother and Kevan here. It seems that Tywin Lannister wants to have you fostered under him so he may groom you to be his heir. What do you think of that?"

William stared in surprise. After a moment he spoke up. "But I didn't think my meeting went very well with him. Our opinions and views had clearly clashed. I would rather not go, father."

"William!" Cersei said in a scolding tone. "My father will be able to teach you much about being a proper lord. You may now be lord of Cloud Ruler but you're still a child. You _will_ obey your father."

"I made my decision before anyways, Will. Your opinion doesn't change that."

Hurt shone in Williams eyes at his father's words. After all he accomplished he was still going to be sent away to someplace where he didn't think he'd belong.

"As you command, _you're Grace_." He said. Robert flinched at this. William only called Robert 'your Grace' when he was upset with him.

"Don't look so down, Will. This is for the best." Robert stated while Cersei smirked in triumph. "Will, in several days you shall travel north and foster under my good friend, Eddard Stark of Winterfell."

"What!" Cersei shouted as she and Kevan jerked their heads towards Robert. "But you said-"

"I said that William would be fostered. I didn't say where he would be fostered."

Cersei and Kevan opened their mouths to protest but Robert cut them off. "Enough! My decision stands. Since you do not wish for Joffrey to be sent north, I will send William instead. Now go. I need to speak with Will in private."

Cersei stormed out with a venomous look on her face with Kevan and Jaime following. Now that they were alone, Robert turned towards his son. William was staring at the ground with a frown on his face.

"Will, I know that you don't wish to leave but Ned is the most honorable man that I've met. You don't wish to go to Casterly Rock so I'll send you north. I know that you'll enjoy it there. It's a tough but beautiful land."

After a moment, William finally raised his head. "I believe you, father. It's just…it's just hard for me to leave like this."

Robert placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "I know, Will. It was the same for me when I was fostered under Jon Arryn. But this will help you grow into a man and I trust Ned Stark to help you in this."

The following day saw William saying goodbye to his family. Cersei barley gave William a small hug before standing back by Joffrey who was secretly happy that his brother was leaving. Myrcella and Tommen were openly crying as they hugged William. They had to be pulled away from William as neither wanted him to leave. With a final farewell William and a dozen of his Blades turned and began the long journey north.

**The Kingsroad, Northlands**

William and his group had reached the Northlands and decided to stop at an inn for the evening. William sat down eagerly to find something to fill his belly.

"Face it, Isran, there aren't any lords who are going to just simply give us the necessary materials needed to repair Fort Dawnguard."

William glanced behind him to see that the speaker was a woman with maroon hair. Strapped on her back was a crossbow. She sat with two companions. The first was a man with thick, red hair and a large thick beard to match. He wore a battle axe on his hip.

"Sorine is right." The man spoke. "We will just have to try to earn the funds ourselves if we are to revive the Dawnguard."

The second man, who William guessed was Isran, raised his heard to glare at both of his friends. He had darker skin making William think that he was from the far south. The man's head was shaved but he had a large black beard. He was powerfully built and carried a large warhammer.

"And how do you propose we do that, Gunmar? Go to the Vigilantes of Stendarr? Become a Fighter's Guild? The Vigilantes won't help us because of their dislike of me and The Northlands already have a well-known Fighter's Guild in the form of the Companions. Our best bet is to just find a patron for the Dawnguard."

"A noble would only aid us if the Dawnguard swear loyalty to them. Which kind of defeats the purpose. The Dawnguard exist to aid the Night's Watch."

"Then we'll just have to keep searching." Isran finished before returning to his meal.

William thought about what the man said. He remembered reading about the Dawnguard after his uncle Tyrion encouraged him to read more. He also knew that Fort Dawnguard was somewhere in the mountains south of the western end of the Wall.

Thousands of years ago, after the White Walkers were defeated, the thirteenth Lord Commander of the Night's Watch was seduced by what was believed to be a White Walker woman. He had declared himself the Night's King and enslaved much of the Night's Watch. The Dawnguard were a group of knights who managed to convince the King of the North and the King-Beyond-The-Wall to ally together to defeat the Night's King. The Dawnguard spearheaded the assault and the allies defeated the Night's King.

After the battle the knights of the Dawnguard dedicated themselves to aiding the Night's Watch, although they never took the Black oath themselves. As the centuries passed, the Dawnguard disbanded since the White Walkers passed into myth.

"Excuse me." William said to the group. "Did I hear you correctly? You're trying to reform the Dawnguard?"

The woman, Sorine, glanced at the boy who spoke up. "That's correct, little one. Why do you ask?"

"I'm curious as to why you are, since the Dawnguard was disbanded thousands of years ago."

Sorine and Gunmar responded by looking at Isran. Isran stared at his plate for a moment as he debated whether to explain to the boy or not. He didn't think he should as the story was not one you just tell to children. But for some reason he could not fathom, he began telling his story.

"Years ago I was a member of the Vigilantes of Stendarr. One day I accepted a mission that took me along with a good friend of mine north of the Wall. While we were there my friend Tolan and I… encountered something." Isran paused a moment before continuing.

"One moment everything was fine; then it felt like the air itself was freezing. I only got a glimpse of the creature that killed Tolan. I don't know what it was. Then after it left…Tolan's body suddenly stood back up with a wound that showed a hole through his chest. He came at me raising his weapon. I bashed him to pulp with my warhammer and still he came at me. Finally, I stuck a burning torch right into that hole that was in his chest. After a few moments of wriggling around he finally stopped moving."

"I fled all the way back to the wall. I could hear something following close by as I ran. I could feel it's breath on the back of my neck just before I broke free of the trees in front of the Wall."

Isran then looked straight at William with accusing eyes. "Neither the Night's Watch or the Vigilantes believed what I told them. They thought it was just a group of Wildlings."

"Was it White Walkers you saw?" William quietly asked.

Isran didn't answer for a moment before finally saying, "I don't know what it was. All I know is this: Whatever it was, the Night's Watch won't be ready for it. They need the help of the Dawnguard. More than just the Dawnguard. I just need to find a way to give them that help."

William contemplated what he heard for a few moments. "I don't know if the White Walkers do exist, but I do know that all legends and myths are based off fact. If there is some sort of threat north of the Wall then we'd be fools to ignore it."

William then stood so he could face them directly. "I will help you. I will be the Dawnguard's patron."

Sorine and Gunmar both gave William a dumbfounded look. Isran merely stared. For a moment, in Isran's eyes at least, the boy of about ten stood taller than any man he had encountered.

"And how will you do this, boy?"

"Because," William smirked, "I am William Baratheon. I am the Black Prince."

**Winterfell**

"I hear they call him the Black Prince because he wears nothing but black."

"Will you shut up?!"

Eddard Stark, often referred to as Ned, let out another sigh as he heard his daughters bicker. Winterfell has been buzzing with activity ever since a raven arrived with a message from the king that his second son would foster in the north.

Even in the north, they had heard tales of the black prince. Eddard wondered just how many were true. How could a young boy help created a royal army? Well, he'll soon get his answer.

Finally, after several minutes, he got his first look at the black prince. The boy defiantly looked like a young Robert with black hair and blue eyes. Apparently the rumors were true about his clothes as they were all black. Only the symbol of House Baratheon wasn't black.

Behind him follow about a dozen men and woman wearing the armor of the Blades. At the end of the group was a woman wearing robes with a small bag slung over her shoulder. Three more people followed at the end wearing matching armor that had the symbol of the Dawnguard.

"Those are the Blades! I heard they are some of the best swordsmen there is!"

"Will you shut up!?"

Eddard winced. He hoped that the prince did not hear his daughters.

As William dismounted, Eddard and his household lowered themselves to their knees and bowed. William walked straight up to Ned.

"There's no need to bow to me, Lord Stark. I am not my father. Please stand."

Ned did so with his family doing the same. "Welcome to Winterfell, Prince William. We honored by your presence."

"It is my honor to meet you, Lord Stark. My father speaks very highly of you." William answered. "And I am honored to be here in your home. One look at this place and I can already say that I like it."

"Thank you, my prince. Allow me to introduce my family."

"Of course. I'll be happy to meet all of them."

As William met each of the Starks, he could not help but think that they all looked like one joyous family. William felt a little envious of them.

Catelyn Stark seemed a bit strict but she had a warm, motherly smile as she greeted William. William knew that she was born under house Tully in the Riverlands which was where Cloud Ruler was a part of.

William liked Robb Stark. He seem slightly unsure of himself but responded well to William's greeting. William was sure that the two of them would get along well.

William surprised them all when he greeted Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy. Jon did not expect the prince to even acknowledge him since he was Eddard Stark's bastard son. William told him that he doesn't judge a man by his name or title but by his actions and he expected Jon to do well for himself in the future. Theon was hesitant to return the greeting but eventually decided to do so. William hoped that he could mend any grudge between his family and Theon's. There was enough dislike between the great houses as it is.

One look at the eldest daughter, Sansa, and William could tell that she seemed like other highborn girls he had met. She was beautiful, but she acted all prim and proper like other highborn girls who just wanted to swoon at knights in armor.

Arya Stark was about two years younger than William. She gave him a quick greeting but didn't say too much. She seemed interested in his Blades but she wasn't watching them like most girls do. She seemed awed and excited for different reasons. William did not know what to think of her at the time.

The two youngest children, Bran and Rickon, were acting like most children do. Bran was watching both the Blades and the Dawnguard with wide eyes. He reminded William of his own brother Tommen. Little Rickon was only two years old and was being held by his mother. He was shy at first but perked up when William gave him a warm smile and patted his head.

After all the introductions were made, Ned had personally shown William to his new room. As William prepared himself for a welcoming feast, he began thinking about what the future will hold for him. He was worried about living in Winterfell for years to come, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. The Starks seem to be a kind family and he hoped he would get along better with them all.

**Several days later…**

Arya grimaced as her arrow missed the makeshift target again. She had snuck out of her lesson with the Septa and manage to swipe a bow with some arrows. She then set up a target for her to shoot but wasn't being very successful. She was tired of doing knitting and wanted to do something fun. Her sister and the Septa just didn't understand that she found all those lessons about being a proper lady boring. She wanted to learn how to use a sword, bow and other weapons but her mother wouldn't allow it.

Arya frowned while thinking of her mother's words. Why couldn't she learn those things? There were women among the Blades and Arya even heard that the legion's allowed women to sign up. Who cares if she was a noble, she wanted to do join up too!

She angrily fired another arrow which few way off target.

"You missed."

Arya gritted her teeth, not even bothering to look at who spoke to her.

"I never would have guessed. Whoever you are, go away! I'm busy!"

"Busy missing your target? Or aiming at everything around the target?"

"I don't need your-" Arya stopped as she turned around to see Prince William. "I-I sorry, my prince I didn't realize…" She trailed off in embarrassment and didn't look at William.

William smiled at her. "No, I should apologies. I shouldn't have mocked you." He then raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you supposed to be at lessons with the Septa right now?"

Arya responded by looking at her feet.

"Oh I see. You ran away." William said with a grin.

"No I didn't I just…ok I did slip away but it was just so _boring_. I hate trying to knit things." Arya replied with slightly red cheeks.

"I've never knitted before but it can't be that bad."

"It is for me. I overheard the Septa tell my mother I have blacksmith's hands."

William blinked. Then he frowned in anger. "That was very rude of her. If she says things like that than maybe she shouldn't be teaching anything. Just because you are not good at something doesn't mean she should say such things."

Arya smiled at that. At least someone was willing to listen to her plight.

"Here." William said as he suddenly step up to her. "Let me show you how to use that properly. Widen your stance a bit. Stand sideways too. When you draw your bow bring it all the way to your cheek or more preferably your ear. Hold your breath as you aim and don't take too long to shoot."

William stood next to her as she drew the arrow back. "Sight along the arrow. Release."

She let the arrow fly and to her shock and joy it stuck almost exactly in the center of the target.

"Beginners luck. Try again."

Arya stared at him in surprise before she quickly grabbed another arrow. She let it loose and once again she struck her target.

"Not bad." William encouraged. "But don't get too excited."

At her confused look he continued. "You may be able to hit the target but you still have a long way to go. Most real life targets will probably be moving. You will need to practice every day if you want to get any good."

Arya frowned for a moment but then brighten up, "Just wait and see. I be the best there is."

William smiled, "That's the spirit. Just keep practicing."

Arya smiled back. "Thank you, Prince William."

"Just call me Will."

"You seem to have a talent for teaching, my lord."

Both Arya and William turned to see Delphine leaning against a building watching them.

Arya eyes lit up. "You're Delphine! The Grandmaster of the Blades!"

Delphine smiled at the girl's excitement. "Indeed I am. In service to Prince William of house Baratheon and no one else."

"Can I join the Blades?"

William and Delphine stared at the Stark girl in surprise. Neither of them had been expecting that.

"You're a very blunt person, aren't you?" William grinned. Arya just glared and stuck her tongue out at him.

Delphine however, looked thoughtful. "Honestly, I think you would fit well in the Blades but it's not that simple. Not just anyone can join the Blades."

"But could I become a Blade? What does someone have to do to join?"

Delphine hesitated before answering. "As I said, it's not that simple. In theory, anyone can join the Blades. From the poorest beggar to the king himself. In reality however, we are very selective of who we allow to join."

"One of the reasons is our sword style. It is very different from any other style in the Seven Kingdoms. Most knights who are middle-aged or older have learned more traditional ways used by knights. Hence, most of our members are very young when recruited since they can learn our sword style better. Some are noble born but many were not."

"How did you go about finding potential members, Delphine? I never asked before." William questioned.

"Sometimes a knight-brother or knight-sister would find someone who show potential, but most of those who were recruited were found by Caius."

"Who's Caius?" Arya asked.

"Another Blades member. He's not here." William didn't want to reveal Caius's position as Spymaster. But it made some sense that his spies help find those with the potential to become Blades.

"Then I could join!" Arya said with excitement. "If you just say so then I can start learning. I know I'll do well."

"I truly believe you would make an excellent member of the Blades, Arya Stark." Delphine said in a sad tone. "But I would need permission from your parent to make you an apprentice of the Blades."

Arya heart fell. She knew that her mother would never allow it.

"Don't look so sad, Arya." William said. "You're more than welcome to watch us train. There's no harm in that."

"And how does that help?" Arya questioned.

"You'd be surprised. I once watch two Blades, Fortis and Pelagius, spar once at Cloud Ruler Temple. I learned a few moves just by watching them for a few minutes." William answered.

"Plus,' William whispered while leaning close to Arya, "I can explain things to you about a move or a stance and the reasons why they help. You can learn a few thing without upsetting you mother."

Arya grinned. Perhaps Will was right. She could learn some things.

"Thank you…Will."

"Anytime Arya."

Delphine couldn't help but smile at the scene before her. These two would get along great. Delphine was being honest when she said she wanted Arya to join the Blades. In fact, she wanted to take Arya as her own apprentice. Perhaps she could in the future.

"I'm a little surprised you want to help me with this, Will. Most highborn girl don't like this sort of thing."

"I know that. That's why I like you, Arya. It's because you're different."

Arya blinked in surprise. No one ever said anything like that to her before. She shook her head and laughed.

"You're a weird person you silly stag."

William grinned in return. "Right back at you, wolf girl."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's my longest one yet. Only one more chapter to go before the main story finally begins. **

**I must admit that after I wrote the first chapter and posted it I realized something. I had ideas as to how the Blades and the Companions would be involved in the story but not the Dawnguard! After wracking my brain I got the idea after seeing a video on YouTube. After reading this chapter you can probably guess as to what I'll do with the Dawnguard. Hope it works.**

**If you were hoping to see the meeting between William and Tywin, Sorry! (Grins with evil laugh) It will come later in the story.**

**Q & As: **

**First I would like to note that I consider this story mostly a Game of Thrones story with elements of Elder Scroll added. Some things will be present while others won't. I probably will not have a Dovahkiin or dragonborn in this story. Sorry. I'm still debating on whether there will be vampires or werewolves in this story too. I'm undecided so if you have an opinion by all means let me know.**

**ww1990ww: William will feel the effects of both Varys and Baelish. But it's in the future.**

**Vasun05: I suppose I did spoil more than I should have but I felt it would help establish William's character.**

**Agailius: Thank you for your advice, I will keep it in mind. I try to correct mistakes but they just keep appearing. I didn't choose a name like Willam or Willas because I knew I would constantly misspell it. I keep having to look up how to spell names of characters in game of thrones. I almost named my OC Edward after the historical Black Prince. But in the end I stuck with William because it just seemed to flow better with me.**

**Ether walker: You gave me a lot to think about. I hope this chapter answers some things for you. As for the rest: I did think about calling the imperial legions the royal legions at first but I felt that it might cause some confusion if I did as there from Elder Scrolls. It's true that Westeros is a kingdom but it is seven kingdoms ruled by one man, to me it's practically an empire in all but name. I do plan on just referring the imperial legion to just 'the legions' from now on so I hope that helps.**

**For the Dovahkiin issue, my author's note explains my intention. Sorry if I disappoint in that.**

**About the metals of weapons and armor, based on what I learned Valyrian steel is considered to be the best metal used for weapons in Westeros. We haven't yet seen how it matches up to the Others thought we have seen them shatter normal blade through sheer cold. (To my knowledge) Obsidian obviously is dangerous to the Others, but it is rare. Ebony from Elder Scrolls will be present later on but I still need to think about involved it will be. It too is very rare. (Unless you buy it the game) The Daedra and the Daedric armor too may not be very involved in the story but I will think on it some more. Hope I gave you some answers.**


	5. First Battle, First Test

**Author's Note: Sigh, I hate writer's block. I hate procrastinating. Sadly I met both when writhing this chapter. But it's finally done. I should've split this chapter into two but I said this was the last chapter before the main storyline. And I try to keep my promises.**

**In case you haven't seen it yet, I placed another link on my profile that leads to a picture I made that shows a basic overview of the new fortifications that Cloud Ruler has. If you're interested that is. I'm not a good drawer but I hope it helps. If you're not interested or don't really care that's aright, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

Chapter 5: First Test, First Battle

The large stag calmly stood in the small clearing, munching on a patch of grass. Every so often it would raise its head listen to its surroundings for danger. Suddenly its ears perked up and nervously scraped the ground with its hooves. After nothing happened it slowly began to lower its head back to the grass. A swish suddenly cut through the air as an arrow embedded itself into the stag. It collapsed instantly. After a moment, several figures entered the clearing.

"Good shot, Will." Robb Stark complemented.

"Thanks Robb." William replied "It'll make a fine meal for tonight."

"I'm sure Lady Stark will love it." Jon remarked.

"I could've done better if you would have let me shoot it." Theon boasted.

"Oh really? How would you do better than instantly killing a stag in one shot?" William questioned.

"I can always find a way to beat you at something, Will."

"Losing every single spar against a boy who eight years younger than you says otherwise." William said with a smirk. "Jon is the only one here who can give me a decent spar besides my Blades."

"Just keep on talking, Baratheon." Theon replied. But he was grinning as he said this.

The two of them often would joke at each other. They shared a friendly rivalry but they also shared a connection in the fact that they were both guests, of sorts, to the Starks. Theon had always felt somewhat of an outsider despite being treated well. But when William arrived the feeling had gradually disappeared as William had made sure that Theon partook in activities alongside Robb and Jon.

William had become friends with Robb and Jon quite easily. Robb and Will had easily gotten along as their fathers were also good friends. It also helped that William did not judge Jon on being born a bastard. His actions had quickly cemented a friendship with the two Starks.

"Maybe you should just go ahead and join the legions, Theon. You've been spending a lot of time among them. You've even been training with them for the last year." William stated.

"I admit, the thought has crossed my mind. But I'm the heir of the Iron islands. If I wasn't I would probably join up with the legions. But I belong among the Ironborn." Theon replied.

"If you're sure. Well then, let's get this stag ready." William said.

"Right. Hey huntress," Theon stopped speaking as turned to find nothing. "Where did she go?"

"Behind you." Came a woman's voice immediately behind Theon.

Theon jumped in surprise before turning around in anger. "Damn it woman! Will you ever stop doing that?!"

The woman in question gave Theon a wolfish grin. "Nope."

"That's enough, Aela. Come help me with the stag." William interrupted.

"As you wish, William." Aela replied.

Aela the huntress was one of the senior members of the Companions. She meant a lot to William since if it wasn't for her, William may have ended up taking a darker path.

Soon after William arrived in Winterfell he decided to travel to see Fort Dawnguard for himself. He wanted to see how much supplies and materials they had and what they would need.

Looking back at his younger self, William couldn't help but think he was a little foolish to help the Dawnguard so quickly. Especially since he was paying them from his own pocket. In his defense, he was only ten years old. But then _**she**_ appeared. She wasn't present with the Dawnguard when William began speaking with them. She just seemed to appear from nowhere and sat down with the Dawnguard. Isran clearly didn't like the presence of the fourth member of his group, but he tolerated her. That woman's existence had changed the way William looked upon the world.

It was on the way back from Fort Dawnguard that he came across the Companions on the road. They had just returned from hunting a bear which was causing troubles for the locals. There were three of them in the group. Aela along with two men who were brothers. Their names were Vilkas and Farkas.

Since they were heading in the same direction, William ended up traveling with them. He learn about each of them and about the Companions.

Aela was a beautiful woman with fiery, red hair. She had some greenish face paint that resembled three gashes across her face. She was very skilled in stealth and was one of the best archers that William had ever seen.

Farkas was the larger of the two brothers. William guessed the man to be roughly the size of the Hound, Sandor Clegane. He only spoke when necessary and carried a large two-handed sword.

William liked Vilkas, the other brother. While not as large as Farkas, Vilkas was still a big man and larger than most men were. He wore an impressive set of armor that was decorated like a wolf. Like his brother, he too carried a large two-handed sword. William had found out that Vilkas was a master of wielding the two-handed weapon. When William asked who would win in a fight between Delphine and Vilkas the two of them had stared at each other for a moment. Finally they turned back towards William and answered that the best outcome would be that they killed each other.

Since evening was approaching, the Companions had offered to allow William to stay at Jorrvaskr, their headquarters. William decided to agree as he was also hopeful that he would learn more about the Companions. There he met several other members of the Companions along with the Harbinger, Kodlak Whitemane. The old man had turned from speaking with another companion named Skjor and looked at William with a smile. It was almost as if he was expecting William.

William learned that the Harbinger was not actually the leader of the Companions. He acted only as a counselor but was nonetheless the closest thing the Companions had to a leader. The first and only leader was Ysgramor. Ysgramor was the founder of the original Companions and was a legendary hero during the Long Night and in the war against the White Walkers. It was said that his tomb still existed somewhere north of the Wall.

Over the following year William would often visit Jorrvaskr and spend time with the Companions. Sometimes he would bring Arya with him. Arya had immediately become good friends with Aela, who started teaching Arya her hunting and archery skills. The two of them were practically unofficial members.

It was during this time that William discovered something very important about the companions. The members of the Inner Circle were werewolves. Although William interactions with the woman who was with the Dawnguard proved that such mythology existed, the werewolves still a surprised to William.

Kodlak explained that the Companions in the past were deceived and curse by the Daedric Prince Hircine and the Glenmoril Witches. The members of the Inner Circle had bared the burden of the beast blood since. Kodlak revealed that those with the wolf's blood would be dragged by Hircine into his hunting grounds upon death. While Aela admitted that she would not mind hunting for an eternity, Kodlak expressed his wish to go to Sovngarde, the afterlife for warriors and heroes.

William had asked if there was a way to cure themselves from lycanthropy. Kodlak replied that there was a way, even in death, to cure their spirit of the curse. But to do so would require finding the Glenmoril Witches and Ysgramor's Tomb, both of which were located somewhere north of the Wall. Someday, Kodlak would attempt to find both so that he may cleanse himself.

It was during one of Williams's visits that disaster had struck.

**Flashback**

William sat with Kodlak listening to the old Harbinger's tales. The various members of the Companions were just milling around Jorrvaskr. Some were drinking while others were swapping battle stories. Delphine wasn't present as she was currently at Sky Haven Temple.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang on the main door. This was kind of odd as people did not normally knock. One of the Companions went and opened the door only to receive a sword into the gut.

"Die Companions!" Shouted dozens of attackers as they entered the hall. William realized that they were the Silver Hand.

The Silver hand were a group who claimed to be werewolf hunters. Despite that they seemed to somehow be aware that several of the Companions were werewolves, they were merely a group of bandits. They went from place to place stealing gold and loot from villagers claiming that it was for the fight against the werewolves. They were nothing more than a group of outlaws trying to pretend that they were something important.

The companions had clashed with the Silver Hand on more than one occasions and apparently it angered the Silver Hand to the point that they dared to attack Jorrvaskr.

"Stay back, Prince William!" Kodlak shouted, "We'll deal with this!"

William did as Kodlak said and stayed toward the back of the hall. He knew this wasn't just a training spar and he drew Dragonbane just in case. The battle raged throughout Jorrvaskr. The Companions were outnumbered but fought with incredible fury as they defended their home. One of the attackers suddenly managed to break through the Companions and charged towards William with a crazed grin. William knew that he was the leader of the Silver Hand, Krev the Skinner.

"A princeling here? Not very smart to be hanging out with monsters." He said with a cruel laugh. "Unless you're one as well?"

William merely frowned. "You call them monsters and yet you're the ones who hurt the innocent. Your nothing but thieves and murderers who cower behind weak, pathetic, excuses."

Krev growled at the boy and attacked. William was surprised at how slow he seemed. Either the man overestimated his ability or William's training was paying off.

Krev was stronger but William was much quicker and a smaller target. William danced around Krev and easily dodged or deflected his clumsy strikes. Krev was wearing armor but Dragonbane sliced through it with no effort. It wasn't long before the Skinner had several gashes on his body.

Finally, Krev over swung his attack which William step sided while sticking his foot out, causing the Skinner to fall. William brought his sword up to end it but suddenly stopped at seeing the fear in Krev's face. William had never killed anyone before. The fear suddenly left Krev's face and he kicked out at William's feet, sending him to the ground.

"You shouldn't have hesitated, prince." Krev said with a cruel smirk before stabbing his blade forward.

The blade never met its mark for a figure appeared between William and the sword. William looked up in horror at seeing Kodlak standing in front of him with the sword sticking out of his chest.

"No…" William breathed.

The Silver Hand's leader pulled his sword free and ran after seeing that his men were losing against the Companions.

After the Silver Hand had fled the remaining Companions gathered around William and Kodlak with horrified looks.

"Why? Why did you do that?" William asked.

"Because," Kodlak said through his heavy, slow breaths, "Your live is more valuable than mine."

"How can you say such a thing?!" William angrily asked. "What could possibly make my life more valuable than yours?"

"I see things, William. I see things in my dreams. The Divines sometimes give me visions though it is rare. The night before you first stepped into Jorrvaskr I saw you in one of them."

William could only stare at Kodlak. What could he possibly mean?

"You have yet to realize your destiny, William…and your fate. You will someday repay me for saving you." Kodlak said before he turned to his fellow Companions. "All of you listen. My journey with you has come to an end. I will not tell you what you should do as you have the right to choose your fate. But I must ask that you help this boy. He faces an unknown future and he will need your help. The choice is yours, however."

Kodlak coughed several times before continuing, his voice sounding weaker. "Vilkas."

"Yes, my Harbinger?"

"You are rash and hotheaded…but your heart is in the right place. I name you as the Companion's new Harbinger."

Vilkas remained silent. He was in too much emotional pain to say anything.

Kodlak let another cough. "My time is up. I hope to see you all in Sovngarde someday. Talos guide you all." He closed his eyes for the last time.

Tears left William's eyes as the old warrior passed on. _It all my fault. Why I hesitate? Kodlak is dead now because of me._

Vilkas suddenly stood in front of William. "I don't know exactly what the old man meant about you in his dream. But I have learn to trust his judgment."

Vilkas then bent down on one knee towards William, causing him to freeze at this action. "No. It was my fault. Please don't." William chocked out.

"I Vilkas, as Harbinger of the Companions, hereby swear my loyalty to you. I will serve you for the rest of my days, William Baratheon."

"As will I." Spoke Farkas.

"And I." Said Aela.

One by one, each Companions bent their knee and swore themselves to William. And he hated every second of it.

Several days later, the Companions silently snuck up on the Silver Hand's camp. Immediately after Kodlak's funeral, the Companions decided to avenge him and end the Silver Hand for good.

Aela stealthy made her onto an overlook that was placed over the camp. It would provide an excellent view for her to use her bow.

"Stay close William." She said to the prince. William didn't answer as he glared at the camp causing Aela to grimace. William had insisted on accompanying them in the attack. It was only allowed on the condition that he stayed near Aela.

Aela was worried about William, however. Ever since Kodlak's funeral he had been much quieter and always seemed in a dark mood. Aela feared what was going on in his mind.

Suddenly, the signal came and Aela's attention was immediately on the camp. Her fellow Companions charged from multiple sides and began striking down the surprised bandits.

Aela let arrow after arrow fly at the Silver Hand. She never missed her target and the battle was going well for the Companions. Vilkas led the charge as his greatsword struck down bandit after bandit. Farkas and Skjor were at his side and the three of them watched each other's back as they fought with full fury.

The fighting continued with the Companions slowly but surely gaining victory. Aela then spotted something from her perch. The Silver Hand's leader was attempting to escape in the confusion and abandon his fellow bandits.

"Coward." Aela growled. "Wait here, William. I'm going to-"

She froze as she looked behind to see that William had disappeared.

"Oh no." She whispered before she took off at full speed. She knew exactly where William had gone.

Krev swore as he ran from the battle. The damn Companions had attacked without warning and now his bandits were being slaughtered. Seeing that they had no chance he decided to flee for his life. He would find more bandits and would find a way to destroy those stinking Companions someday.

As he faced back forward a sword suddenly swung out from behind a tree. Krev couldn't react in time as the blade cut into his side. He jerked to the side and attempted to strike at the attacker. William simply ducked and struck at Krev's leg, causing him to fall on one knee. Krev griped his sword with both hands and swung again. William leaned back as the blade passed in front of his face. He then grabbed Krev's arm at the elbow and struck down with Dragonbane slicing off both hands of the bandit. William ignored the man's screams and slashed his other leg sending him onto his back.

Krev wriggled on the ground in pain and horror at losing his hands. He looked up and felt a chill run up his spine at William's emotionless stare.

"P-please m-mercy. Please d-don-"

"Silence. Don't you dare beg for mercy," William said. "I won't hesitate this time, Skinner."

William raised Dragonbane up, ready to kill the man.

"William! Stop!" Aela shouted as she caught up. "Don't do it!"

"He deserves to die." William replied with his sword still raised.

"I know that. But not like this. Kodlak wouldn't want this."

"He's the one who killed Kodlak." William growled.

"He's beaten and defenseless. If you kill him like this you'll be crossing the line. It'll be nothing but murder." Aela tried to reason. She slowly edge her way closer to William knowing that any sudden movements could cause the prince to do something he'll regret for the rest of his life. "Let him go to Winterfell. There he'll be tried and executed for his crimes. Please, for Kodlak's sake and yours, please stop."

William stood there with Dragonbane raised. He knew what Aela was saying was true but he desperately wanted to kill the criminal in front of him. His body trembled as he fought with himself. Finally, Dragonbane fell from his hand as he stumbled back and collapsed. He sat there and just cried and let all his pent up emotions out. Aela walked up and kneeled next to him. She pulled him towards her and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"It's alright, Will." She whispered. "It's alright."

Several days later William stood with the Companions as he watched Eddard Stark behead Krev the Skinner. He just remained silent and didn't react as the bandit's head went rolling.

"Aela," He spoke. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank me, William." Aela replied.

After a moment William spoke up again. "Kodlak said that there was a way to cure the beast blood, right? That even in death one can have their spirit cleansed from it."

"He did. His journal talks more about it. To do so requires a Glenmoril Witches head and taken to Ysgramor's Tomb. Kodlak's spirit could be cleansed there. But the location of both the witches and the tomb are unknown. Only that there beyond the Wall."

"When I'm stronger…I will find them both. I will not stop until I fulfill Kodlak's wish and cure him so that he may go to Sovngarde. Where he belongs." William declared.

Vilkas walked up behind William and placed a hand on his shoulder. "When that day finally comes, the Companions will be by your side."

**Flashback Ends**

Now a year later, William still felt sad at thinking of Kodlak. He would not fail in completing Kodlak's wish.

After finishing preparing the stag, William let out a whistle. After a moment the group heard the thumping of hooves before a black horse broke through the trees and stopped straight in front of William.

"How does Shadow always seem to hear you? He's never in sight but always comes the moment you whistle for him." Jon asked.

"He's just that smart. He knows when I need him." William said and gave his horse a pat.

"Freaks me out." Theon grunted. "Your horse doesn't let anyone even touch him except you."

"That's true." Robb remarked. "I've lost count of how many times the stable master complained to father about having 'a demon horse' as he calls it. How many times did we have to replace the stall gates?"

William laughed before turning to his faithful horse. "They just don't know how to deal with something as magnificent as you. You're a king among horses."

The horse in question nuzzled up to William, almost as if he knew what he was saying.

"He doesn't like only William. I've seen Arya around him before. He seems to like her." Said Jon.

"Of course he likes Arya." William said as he mounted. "She spoils him with apples."

They all laughed and began riding back to Winterfell. Soon the gates were in sight.

"It's too bad father isn't here. He would've enjoyed this meal." Robb commented.

"I estimate that he will arrive in White Harbor today." William guessed. "I'm glad he decided to at least meet with the Lords there to see if my suggestion is feasible."

A few day previously, William spoke to Lord Stark about the possibility of making a fishing fleet. It wouldn't be long before the winter years would hit and food would become scarce on land. The North also had little to no sea power since Brandon the burner destroyed the North's ships in grief. William convinced Eddard that a fishing fleet, as well as a small military fleet to protect them, would provide a great source of food to the north.

As game on land would lesson during winter, the Starks could feed the North from the sea. Not to mention they could potentially expand their trading capabilities. Eddard agreed that the idea was a sound one and rode south to the Northlands main harbor to discuss it with the lords of White Harbor, House Manderly.

As the group of friends' road into Winterfell they found Catelyn Stark waiting for them. Standing next to her was Arya who gave a small wave. Nearby them stood Maester Luwin and Colette chattering together.

After William felt that he could trust the Starks he decided to reveal to them that Colette was a mage. He knew that he probably could not keep her abilities a secret forever since she was his personal healer. Both Eddard and Catelyn were skeptical at first as magic was regarded with superstition but eventually warmed up to her. Maester Luwin was elastic to meet a true user of magic. He took every chance he could to discuss and learn about magic with Colette. Although he was disappointed that most magic had faded away in time, he was happy that there were still a few practitioners of the art.

"Mother. We got a fine catch today." Robb announced.

"I'm sure it will lovely for tonight's meal." Catelyn replied with a smile.

As William dismounted, he suddenly heard the sound of a raven as it flew into the tower.

"It's from towards the Wall, my lady." Luwin remarked. "I'll go see what it is."

"Thank you, Luwin." Catelyn replied as the maester left. She turned towards William. "We have a guest from King's Landing, William."

William stumbled in surprise. He turned towards Catelyn with confusion. "From King's Landing? Who?"

"Hello again, Prince William."

William turned to find- "Barristan Selmy?! What are you doing here?"

"Your mother, my Prince." Barristan replied. "She been increasingly worried about you."

William sighed and rolled his eyes. He should've known. Ever since William first arrived in the north his mother would sent letter inquiring about his condition and hinting about having him removed immediately if there was any problem.

"I send letters home on a daily basis. Is that not good enough for her?"

"Not anymore I'm afraid. She intended to send her brother, Ser Jaime, but I volunteered to personally come myself." Barristan answered.

"Well than I'm afraid you wasted a trip then. As you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"Indeed, my Prince. But the queen can be quite determined."

_Don't I know it_. William thought. "Well at lease I can introduce you to those you haven't met yet. These are my good friends Robb, Jon, and Theon."

After Barristan greeted them, they all went into the main hall. Once there Arya jumped in to meet the famous knight. "My brother Bran wants to be a member of the Kingsguard."

"Does he now?" Barristan questioned. "Well if he trains hard I be to give him a look over when he's old enough."

Before anything more could be said however, Luwin suddenly came running into the hall. "Lady Stark! It's urgent! There is a disaster upon us!

"Calm down Luwin, what wrong?"

Luwin gasped as he answered. "Wildlings, my lady. They have manage to cross the bay of seals along the eastern part of the wall."

Theon let out a chuckle. "So a band of wildlings have gotten past the Wall. It's no big problem. They can be dealt with easily enough."

Luwin turned towards Theon with a glare. "You don't understand Greyjoy. It not a band of Wildlings, it's an entire army!"

Silence reigned through the room before Jon broke it. "How can that be? There hasn't been an army of wildling south of the Wall in nearly a hundred years."

Luwin simply held the note out. William took it and read it as others looked over his shoulder. William's eyes widened.

"Over _fifty thousand_? How can this have happened? And why didn't the Night's Watch inform us of this earlier?" William questioned. His mind began to seek out an answer to this threat.

"I'm afraid I don't know, Prince William." Luwin replied.

"We need to call the banners, my lady." Stated Ser Rodrik, the Mater-at-Arms. "Even without Lord Stark present we have to stop them before they reach Winterfell."

"It will take too long." William interjected, causing everyone to look at him. "The North has a strong army but the land is too large. Because of that it takes time to gather them all together. Time that we don't have. If this message is accurate, then this wildling army will reach Winterfell long before the banner men can gather together."

"What other choice is there?" Robb asked.

"We have the Legions." William answered. Everyone stared at him in silence. "The First and Second Legions are stationed here in the North. General Tullius is also here on inspection. If this message is accurate then we can intercept the wildling army west of Long Lake."

"But the legions have yet to fight in a battle and they will be outnumbered." Stated Barristan. "Are they ready for such a challenge?"

"They'll have to be. I'll join up with them immediately." Answered William.

"I'll come as well and I'll bring as many men as I can." Robb said with determination.

"Robb! No!" Catelyn yelled in protest.

"I must, mother! The Baratheons and Starks have stood by each other many times before. Father is not here so I'll go in his place." Robb said before turning to William and extended his arm. "Our fathers stood by each other in battle. I will stand by your side as well."

William stared a Robb for a moment before clasping his arm with his. "It will be an honor and privilege to fight by your side, Robb Stark."

"I'm coming as well." Jon stated. "You need everyone available and I'm one of Winterfell's best swordsman."

"You won't be able to win." Theon said before grinning. "At least, not without me you won't."

William smiled at them all. Even with the impending danger they stood together as friends.

"My Prince." Spoke up Barristan. "I shall honor my oath as a member of the Kingsguard and fight by your side."

"Thank you. All of you." William said as he looked at them all in turn. He then focused on Luwin.

"Maester Luwin. Send a raven to King's Landing to inform them of this threat. Call the banners but I have specific instructions for them. It will take too long for any infantry to join the legions in time so have the lords north of Long Lake send their infantry to rendezvous at Fort Dawnguard. The lords south of Long Lake will have their men sent to reinforce Winterfell. As for the lords themselves, have them bring any cavalry with them and meet up with the legions west of Long Lake."

"Are you sure, Prince William? It could mean the difference in victory or defeat if you choose to have the troops gather in Winterfell."

"If the Legions cannot stop the Wildling horde then they will at least buy time for Winterfell to prepare." William answered before turning to everyone. "Gather whatever you need. We ride in half an hour."

Everyone immediate dispersed to prepare. William ran to his quarters began putting on his unique variant of the Blades armor. While most Blades wore dark blue and silver colored armor, William himself wore a black variant to keep with the Black Prince theme. Even the metal was tinted black. As he started strapping on the armor a second pair of hands appeared to help.

"Allow me, my prince." Delphine spoke. She was already fully decked in her armor. William didn't complain as she helped. But there was another reason she was there. She served William long enough to read his body movements to guess what he was thinking and feeling. Despite showing a calm face in the main hall at the wildling threat, she knew that he was feeling fear on the inside and he needed some encouragement.

"Delphine?"

"Yes, Prince William?"

"Do you ever regret swearing loyalty to me?"

"Not even for a second." She answered as she finished strapping the chest piece and started placing the gauntlets.

"Even if I admit I'm so afraid that I'm about ready to run away like coward?" William said with doubt in his voice.

Delphine didn't answer for a moment as she finished placing the gauntlets and kneeled down to help fit the boots.

"Only fools don't feel fear when they enter battle." She said before looking up into William's eyes. "You're afraid and yet you still rise to face the challenge. That…is what true courage is."

She finished her task and stood up facing William. "When I swore my loyalty to you it was because I believed the Divines guided me to you. Now, years later, I have a different reason to serve you."

She turned and picked up Dragonbane and a short Akaviri style knife called a tanto before turning back towards William. She began strapping the two blades the left side of William's waist.

"When I see you standing, I want to stand by you. When I see you walking, I want to fall in line next to you." As she finished strapping the weapons she stood up straight again. "When I see you lead, I want to follow."

Delphine then placed her hand on William's shoulders. "You're stronger than you believe yourself to be, William Baratheon. You have yet to achieve your full potential. This coming battle is a test. And I believe you will pass it and soar above the clouds as ruler of the sky."

She then took a step back and bowed her head look. "My Black Prince."

A single tear fell from William's eye as he looked at her. "Thank you…Grandmaster Delphine."

William emerged from the keep with Delphine at his right side to find countless men preparing to leave. As soon as he stepped out, Barristan fell in at William's left with a node at Delphine which she returned. He saw Robb talking to his mother in hushed tones. Catelyn had tears in her eyes before suddenly embracing Robb in a hug.

After letting them have their moment, William walked up to them with Theon and Jon joining. Catelyn turned to face them.

"I will pray to the old and new gods and even the Divines for all of you to return safe. The alert has also been sent to White Harbor so Ned should hear of it soon. Don't be rash and be careful, all of you." She said.

Catelyn gave them a small smile before it turned to surprise as she looked passed them. Then anger.

"Arya Stark! What do you think you're doing?!"

William turned to see Arya siting on his horse, Shadow, with a bow in hand and a quiver of arrows strapped on her back.

"I'm going with them to help." Arya answered with a stubborn look on her face.

Catelyn opened her mouth to berate her daughter but stopped as William placed a hand on her arm.

"Let me, Lady Stark." William said before walking over to Arya.

"Where do you think you're going? He asked.

"As I just said I'm going to help." Arya said with a determined look on her face.

William just smiled back. "You be a great help. No doubt about that. But your place is here, Arya."

"The North is my home. I want to help defend it and you know I can. I can shoot a bow just as good as anyone else."

"You're not a warrior, Arya. Not yet at least." William replied as he reached up and helped Arya off Shadow. "You would be of greater use here."

"What good am I here?" Arya complained.

"More than you think." William answered as he looked straight at her. "Your fathers not here. Robb and Jon are coming with me. Someone's got to stay here to help defend Winterfell. Your bow would be more useful in defending these walls."

"But…I want to help. I feel so useless if I stay here." Arya stated as she stared at the ground.

William placed a comforting hand on Arya's shoulders. "If the legions cannot defeat the wildlings then they'll attack Winterfell. This is your home and birthplace. You must help defend it if we fail to stop this threat."

"Don't talk like that. The legions will win." Arya angrily spat out.

"Only a foolish general believes that victory is guaranteed. It's a possibility that must be considered."

Arya trembled a bit before finally looking up at William. She tried to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Don't lose. Don't you dare loose. You win, ok? You win and come back and you bring my brothers back, ok?" She said with the tears now falling freely.

"I promise I'll do everything I can, Arya." William said.

William then mounted his horse as Arya went to stand by her mother. The Blades and the Northerners followed suit and awaited his command. Robb then road up beside him.

"You ready, Will?" Robb asked.

"No"

"Good. Because I fell the same way."

"Well then, let's face our fears together, my friend." William said with a smile before turning towards the mounted men. "Let us ride! For the North! For the Seven Kingdoms!"

The soldiers cheered and William urged Shadow into a gallop. Just before he passed through the gate he turned back to look at Arya standing with her family one last time. Arya stood with her mother, Sansa, Bran, and Rickon for a few moments before turning and running into the castle. She ran up the stairs until she came to the top of the highest tower and looked out to watch the riders heading northwards. As she watched them she brought her hands together.

"Akatosh, Talos, and all the Nine Divines. I ask you to please bring Robb, Jon, Will, and everyone back safe and sound." She prayed.

Arya stayed up in the tower long after the riders disappeared from sight.

**Legionary Camp. West of Long Lake**

"Why do we have to let some greenhorn boy lead us? He's never seen a real battle let alone lead troops or plan strategies. And why send what Northerner infantry we have to Winterfell or Fort Dawnguard when the battle is here? Princeling or not that what happens when you let a boy lead."

William was standing in the command tent over a table with maps spread across it. General Tullius and Robb were standing to either side of him with many northern lords and several legion officers attending the meeting.

Two main legion officers were the Legates Rikke and Ulfric Stormcloak. The Legates were the highest rank in the legion after the general. There was one Legate per legion. Rikke commanded the First Legion and Ulfric the Second.

When it was announced that the legions allowed woman to sign up, Rikke was one of the first to join. Despite the arguments against allowing women to join, Rikke quickly established herself a skilled leader and was the first to be granted the rank of Legate. Much to the embarrassment of many males, of course. Rikke was a strict and no nonsense leader but commanded great respect among her troops.

Ulfric Stormcloak was a tall and proud man from the north. He had longer, brown hair and a grizzled beard. His deep voice reigned with strength but also a hint of wisdom. While he wore standard legion officer's armor, he also wore a large dark blue cape lined with fur. The Second Legion loved him deeply and had taken to calling themselves the Stormcloaks after their Legate.

The northern lord who was currently questioning William's abilities was 'Greatjon' Umber. The large man was making his doubts clear to everyone. William finally had enough.

"Lord Umber." William said, interrupting the man. "I think that I know my own inexperience better than anyone else here. Which is why I'm more than willing to listen to any sound advice that anyone in this tent can give me."

"But," William continued with narrowed eyes, "If all you're going to do is spout _bullshit_ about my age then I will have your _ass_ thrown out of this _oblivion-dammed tent!_ And you can head back home and miss out on all the fun. Your choice."

The tent was silent as William and Greatjon stared at each other. After a moment, Greatjon gave a cocky, crooked grin. "Looks like the young stag has grown some antlers after all. Hopefully there sharp enough to fight with in the battle." The huge man said before letting out a laugh along with many other lords.

"Now then," William started. "We have a lot to do still and little time to do it. General Tullius, have the legionnaire ranger reported back yet."

"Yes Prince William. They report that the Wildling host will arrive tomorrow. Most likely early morning."

"How are our preparations going?"

"We hold the higher ground and have established a strong defensive position. We've set up several rows of spike walls and dug a trench if front of our position to help ward of attackers. Our ballistae and catapults will be fully set up by tomorrow. There is a clear field between our position and the forest." Tullius answered.

"Are we fighting a defensive battle, Prince William?" asked Rickard Karstark. The Karstarks were a cadet branch of the Starks as they can trace their bloodline back to the Starks.

"Not exactly, but we'll get to that in a moment. Does our intel check out about the wildlings splitting?"

"Indeed, my prince. Multiple raiding bands have split off of the main horde. They number only a couple thousand. Their raiding throughout the Gift, the region just south of the Wall. The main horde is still more than fifty thousand strong. As you commanded, I've sent a raven to order the northern troops sent to Fort Dawnguard to work with the Dawnguard Knights and the Night's Watch to eliminate these raiding bands." Tullius reported.

"That might have been a costly move, Prince William." Interjected Legate Rikke. "The wildling most like sent those raids to prevent the troops at Fort Dawnguard to flank them from behind when they attack here."

"I's sure that was their intent." William answered. "But the settlers in the Gift are defenseless against those raiders and I will not allow innocents to die."

"Beliefs like that have no place in war, Prince. If the peasants don't flee to safety then they will die for their foolishness. Peasant's lives are of no concern to us." Stated Lord Roose of House Bolton.

William slowly turned towards the man with a death glare. "If you say something like that again, Roose Bolton, I'll you thrown out of the tent instead."

Roose stared at William for a moment before bowing his head. "My apologies, Prince."

William then turned back to Tullius. "What's our strength at Tullius?"

"With two legions present we have ninety-six hundred infantry, fourteen hundred cavalry, and six hundred archers. We also have about two thousand heavy cavalry provided by our northern friends. Our total strength is about fourteen thousand men. With the enemy numbering over fifty thousand, we are outnumbered more than three to one."

William looked thoughtful for a moment. He needed one more piece of information.

"Benjen Stark." William said as he turned toward the only member of the Night's guard present. Benjen was sent by the Night's Watch commander, Jeor Mormont, to report the situation at the Wall and the reason a warning was not sent earlier by the Watch.

Benjen reviled that a group of his rangers had gone out to scout for wildling but did not return on schedule. This was not uncommon so there was no real worry. Eventually, two rangers returned and delivered a disturbing report. They claimed a large group of wildling was intending to attack the westernmost outpost, the Shadow Tower. Commander Mormont decided to reinforce the outpost and even ordered men from easternmost outpost, Eastwatch by the sea, to head west and leave only a skeleton crew.

This turned out to be a ruse as the massive horde of wildlings arrived in the east and forded the bay of Seals. The horde ignored the Eastwatch and immediately headed southwest towards Winterfell. When William had asked why the two rangers betrayed the Watch, Benjen replied that the two were found dead the day after they returned to the Wall. He noted that the two of them did not seem to act normal and at times stared into space as if they were in a trance.

"Can you tell me anything about who's leading these wildling? What's he like and how he acts?" William asked Benjen.

"His name is Madanach, the King in Rags." Benjen replied. "He attempted to become the King-Beyond-The-Wall instead of Mance Rayder but failed. He ruled as a warlord over a group of wildlings called the Forsworn. They despise the Night's Watch and anyone south of the Wall with a zealous hatred. He's caused the Watch problems in the past but was never a major threat. I honestly have no idea how he manage to gather such a host so quickly. There was no report of it."

"What is their usual tactics?"

"The Forsworn usually just wildly charge in, but they attack with extreme ferocity and overwhelm their enemies."

William though for a while about his plan. He sure hoped it would work.

"I have a plan but it does have many risks involved. If it works then we'll win this battle quick and clean." William said as he looked at them all. "Here's what we are going to do."

**The Following Day**

William stood marched through the camp as men ran to their positions. Delphine and Barristan followed close behind. It was early in the morning with darkness still present. The sky was dark with clouds which would lead to a dark, dreary day for battle. He finally reached General Tullius's location.

"Tullius." He greeted.

"Prince William." Tullius greeted back. "Everything is in place. The legionary cavalry and the northern cavalry should be in place as well."

"Good. Then all we do is wait."

They did not have to wait long, however, as a loud cry could be heard in the forest before them. Slowly but surely the enemy horde began emerging from the tree line. William knew there were thousands still in the trees but he was still taken aback at the sheer number of enemies.

The horde stopped outside the trees a faced the legion troops. A single figure emerged from their lines and held up a severed head. William knew he was Madanach. The warlord shouted out unfamiliar word to William before he threw the head towards the legions. Then, as one, the horde of wilding began to chant and jeer. They clashed their weapons together in a great roar and taunted the legions to come face them.

William stared a moment in anger. The severed head was the head of an innocent child that had once lived with his family in the northlands. William swore that Madanach would pay dearly for this.

William turned and let out a whistle. Shadow immediately ran up to him and William swung on.

As Delphine and Barristan mounted their horses, William turned towards General Tullius. "As soon as I'm out of sight you may begin, general."

"It will be my pleasure, my prince." Tullius replied while saluting.

William then road out of the camp. Everyone knew what needed to be done.

Across the field, Madanach sneered at the fancy dresses soldiers. They will soon be all dead and he would get his reward.

"They have the high ground, Madanach." One of his captains noted.

"I doesn't matter. We'll let them make the first move and get cocky. Once they come out to face us we'll overwhelm them with sheer numbers." Madanach replied before staring at the legions.

He had heard that a prince was leading his foes. Apparently they called him the Black Prince. Madanach had to snort at that title. _The boy had done nothing to earn any title. I will gladly show him the horrors of war and death._

Tullius watched and waited. The wildling horde was still throwing taunts at them but he waited until the prince got far enough to his destination. Finally he turned towards the officers. "Let us unleash hell. Begin the attack!"

All along the legion's line commanders yelled out orders and the first stage began. The legionnaire archers lit their arrows on fire and drew them back and let volley after volley fly. The ballistae let loose their massive spears and the catapult hurled vats filled with faming pitch. The legions rained death upon the wildling horde.

The wildling were shocked at the sheer range of the legions arrows as the fell everywhere among the horde. Those with shields tried their best to defend themselves as hundreds of their allies fell. The ballista spears were large enough to impale several men and the vats of flaming pitch would either break on trees and engulf any men below them or smash into the ground and explode into the surrounding men.

The missile fire had affected moral as well. Those that weren't struck by an arrow shifted uneasily as cries of horror and death surrounded them. Madanach shouted at them to hold their places or he would kill them himself.

After several volleys were fired, Tullius gave the orders for the infantry to advance. The First Legion formed the center lines. The Second Legion was split into two equal haves and they formed the wings. Both Rikke and Ulfric were commanded to work together in keeping the center lines stable. William had surprise many when he appointed Jon Snow to command one half of the Second Legion on the left flank and Theon was made commander of the other half on the right flank.

_The First Legion will engage the enemy head on_, William had planned the previous day. _Then they will allow themselves to be pushed back which is why I need both Rikke and Ulfric to aid them. As they are being pushed back, Jon and Theon will need to swing their forces inward and hit them on the sides. We will surround them on three sides._

The infantry advanced as planned. When they were in range, the few archers that the wildling had let out a volley of their own arrows. The legions responded immediately by raising their shields and locking them together to create a testudo, or 'tortoise' formation. The arrows rained harmlessly against the legionnaire shields.

Angry at seeing this, Madanach gave the order to charge. The wildling horde surged forward at the smaller numbered legionnaires. The legions worked in perfect unison as they dropped the testudo formation and hurled their throwing spears at the wildings. The horde stumbled at this but continued forward. The legions drew their sword and braced themselves as the enemy slammed into them.

The legionnaires held strong as the wilding slammed into them again and again. They did not budge an inch. Ulfric had suggested that the legions discipline could easily hold against the unorganized mass that the wildling would be ideal for a defensive battle. William knew this would cost many legionnaire lives, however.

Tullius ordered a trumpet to be sounded. This would signal the center lines to fall back. The legionnaires follow through with this and began to slowly march backwards. Madanach, believing that his men were wining, urged the horde to push forward. Unknowingly falling for the trap. Both Jon and Theon gave the orders for their own troops to swing around. As Tullius watched he could not help but smile as the plan was working.

"Madanach! Their surrounding us!" A Forsworn commander fearfully yelled at his leader.

"It doesn't matter! We're pushing them back! If we break their center lines the battle will be ours." Madanach shouted back. A new sound suddenly reached Madanach's ears. It was the sound of hooves. With a cold chill spreading up his back, he turned toward the rear.

William burst out of the trees behind the wildling horde. Behind him was Delphine, Barristan, about twenty knights of the Blades, and over a thousand legionary cavalry in wedge formation. Robb Stark emerged about fifty yards east of William at the head of two thousand northern cavalry.

_I will command the legionary cavalry and use the cover of the forest to swing around the enemy's right flank. Robb will do the same with the northern lord's and their cavalry on the enemy's left flank. This will increase the chance of one of us hitting the enemy from the behind._

"For the Seven Kingdoms!" William shouted.

"For the Seven Kingdoms!" The legionnaire and Northman cavalry shouted in return. The two cavalry forces drove into the wildings rear.

William's sword flashed and a wildling's head flew into the air. It was his first kill. William grimaced for a second at this but then steeled his resolve and struck out at the enemy again.

At the legion's front lines, Legate Rikke grinned and turned towards her men. "Do you see the Black Prince? See him charge fearlessly into battle? Fight your way to him, men! When you reach him you will know this battle is over!'

"You heard her!" Ulfric shouted. "Push forward for the Black Prince! For the Black Prince!"

The chant rose up among the legionnaires as they began pushing forward. As a wall of shields and swords pushed forward the chant grew louder and louder. Soon every legionnaire on the field was shouting out as they began to massacre the wilding host.

"For the Black Prince! For the Black Prince!" was the roar that echoed across the battlefield.

Madanach could only stare around battle field in confusion. _How can this be happening?!_ He thought. Moments ago they were beating the enemy back and now they were being bunched up and massacred.

As he heard the legion chanting for the prince, Madanach laid eyes on the boy himself.

"Forsworn! Rally to me! We're going to kill that damn Prince!"

As William struck down enemy after enemy, he and his men were suddenly attacked by the Forsworn. They wore some type of hide armor decorated with feathers. They wielded weapons that were made from bone. Like a group of religious zealots, they charge at William.

William traded blows with the Forsworn when one managed to jump up and grab him from behind. William struggled with him for a moment before they both fell of Shadow. William managed to roll on top with his sword at the Forsworn's throat and sliced it open. He looked up to see Shadow let out a shrieking cry and kicked a Forsworn in the head causing William to grin.

Several more Forsworn charged at William only to be intercepted by both Delphine and Barristan. William spotted Jon dueling another Forsworn nearby. A second Forsworn was attempting to attack from behind Jon so William charged forward. Just as the Forsworn made to strike he found William's sword sticking out of his chest.

Not far away, Robb had been de-horsed as well and was fighting a Forsworn captain. Theon too was fighting another Forsworn captain nearby. Out of the corner of his eye, Theon saw that Robb and his opponent had both lost their swords. The two of them were grappling with each other. The Forsworn had a hand at Robb's throat while trying to bring a knife down on him. Robb tried to keep the knife at bay with his left hand while using his right to pry the hand at his throat off.

Seeing Robb's sword next to him, Theon kicked his adversary in the stomach which sent him stumbling back. Theon then swooped down to grab Robb's sword.

"Robb!" He shouted as he tossed the weapon towards him. Robb released his right hand from the one at his throat and grabbed the sword from the air. He then slashed his adversary's belly open.

Theon turned back towards his own opponent to see him already stabbing his blade forward. Theon yelled and stumbled back as the blade pierced his belly. The Forsworn grinned as Theon fell to one knee, clutching his side. The Forsworn raised his blade when Theon suddenly lunged forward and tackled the man. Theon landed on top and brought his sword down into the Forsworn's chest.

William and Jon fought side by side as they struck down a few more Forsworn. Madanach watch them both before reaching down to grasp a throwing axe. Jon finished of his opponent before turning to help William and the two of them quickly finished the last enemy around them. Catching a quick breath, William grinned at Jon for their success. Jon returned the grin before it suddenly turned to fear. Jon grabbed William and pulled him down as Madanach's throwing axe flew over them.

Madanach was on them in seconds. His foot lashed out and planted into Jon's chest, sending him flying back. Madanach then swung at William but was blocked as William had recovered. Jon tried to get up but had to defend himself as a duel wilding Forsworn that came at him like a whirlwind.

William traded blows with the King in Rags. This was completely different from his fight with Krev the Skinner. Madanach was a strong, fast, and ferocious fighter. William and Madanach danced around for a bit before they locked blades.

Madanach's head suddenly shot forward and slammed into William. Stumbling back had left open Williams guard and Madanach's sword slashed across his left arm. William felt that his arm was still usable but weak. William blocked Madanach's strikes with one hand and allowed himself to be pushed back. He let his left arm dangle and appear useless.

Madanach, convince that he was winning, over swung his strike. William ducked and his left hand clenched into a fist and slammed into Madanach's face. He then kneed him in to stomach before twisting around and impaled his sword into Madanach's chest.

The King in Rags fell to his knees as stared up at the Black Prince. "N-no, I can't…d-die…they…they promised…immortality." Madanach said as his life flowed out of him.

"Whoever they are, they were wrong." William answered before he pulled Dragonbane free, spun around, and sent the King in Rag's head flying.

The battle continued for some time despite the death of the wildling's leader. When it finally ended, less than a hundred wildlings survived. Those that did had somehow manage to flee north back across the Wall. William allowed it as they would spread tales of their defeat and hopefully discourage other attacks. Two thousand Legionaries had perished along with several hundred Northerners.

The day after the battle took place, Eddard Stark galloped into the Legion's camp. After receiving the message of the wildling invasion he immediately rode north as fast as he could. As soon as he entered the camp he demanded to be taken to the command tent. William along with Robb, Jon, and Theon were all inside having their injuries tended to by William's healer, Colette.

Although the battle was a decisive victory, Eddard berated the boys for foolishly and recklessly charging into battle. He then surprised William and Robb by embracing them and said he was glad they were safe. He then did the same to an equally surprised Jon and Theon. As soon as they were able too, they began riding back to Winterfell.

At Winterfell, the rest of the Stark family jump and embraced them with joy. Arya surprised William when she hugged him.

"You kept your promise." She whispered. "Thank you."

William and the Starks celebrated with a grand feast. The Northern Lords were all invited along with the officers of the Legions. They celebrated the great victory long into the night. The festivities would not last forever however. Several days later a message arrived from King's Landing. King Robert had commanded that William return to the south.

That morning after the message had arrived saw William gathered in front of the Starks. Eddard approached and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"You've done a great service for my family and for the north. We will never forget it. It's been an honor to have you in my household, William Baratheon."

"I thank you for you hospitality, Lord Eddard. Winterfell will always hold a place in my heart." William replied.

"You are always welcome here, William." Catelyn said as she hugged him.

William then turned towards his three friends who fought at his side. "I'll miss our little adventures together."

"As long as there not as intense as this last one." Jon joked.

"I agree, maybe we can find a few bandits to kill, instead." Robb piped up.

Theon clasped hands with William as he spoke. "Don't get soft down south, Will. Wouldn't want me to embarrass you when you return."

"Then you better heed you own words, Greyjoy. Just in case." William grinned. He them looked at all three of them. "The three of you are more than just my friends. You're my brothers, regardless of blood."

William then bid farewell to Sansa and patted Rickon's head. Bran gave William a sad look.

"Will you visit us?" Bran asked.

"Of course I will, Bran." William promised. "You keep up the sword lessons I taught you. I will test you when I return, ok?"

William then faced the last member of the Starks. Arya didn't look at him at first but then she finally raised her head.

"You take care, silly stag." She said with a sad smile.

"You too, wolf girl."

William then mounted Shadow and after one last wave road out of Winterfell at the head of his Blades.

_I will return someday_. William thought.

**Far North of the Wall**

A wildling woman blinked and let out a soft moan. Her mind was fuzzy and her vision too hazy to see anything. But she could hear some voices around her.

"It seems that our puppet Madanach has failed to do as we hoped."

"This is rather unexpected. Perhaps it's too soon to act, my lord?"

"No, this is just a minor setback. Madanach and his followers were expendable anyways."

"Still, to beat such odds so efficiently… this 'Black Prince' is not what we expected."

"Heh. Black Prince. Such amusing titles that mortals come up for themselves. He is still just a boy. One victory means nothing. Our allies are preparing and soon we will claim everything in our darkness. This Black Prince will know the true meaning of the black darkness that the night brings."

A shadowy figure entered the wildling woman's vision and then lowered itself towards her. She felt the fangs pierce her neck and knew nothing.

**Author's Note: First of all, I know that Rikke is not the Legate of the first legion in Skyrim. The legion that's in Skyrim is the fourth. But for my story she's the legate of the first legion. Also if some of you are thinking Wait! Ulfric is not part of the legion! He was a soldier of the imperial legions during the Great War in Elder Scrolls before he returned to his home in Skyrim and eventually started the Stormcloak rebellion.**

**The Companions are going to be Werewolves in this story since that's a defining trait of theirs, but they won't be changing into werewolves that often. In fact, I currently only have one scene where one of them might transform.**

**Q & A's**

**ww1990ww: I think you might be mistaken on this one. It wasn't an Other (or White Walker, whichever you call them) who attacked the Lord Commander. Everywhere I looked it was stated that an undead wraith whose name was Othor who attacked the Commander and was killed with Jon's Valyrian sword. Maybe you mixed the names Othor and Other? Regardless I do agree with you that Valyrian steel would probably be lethal to the White Walkers.**

**Kaioo: ok I think your right. Obsidian isn't exactly rare but it does seem to be uncommon. Your right that there is a lot of obsidian at Dragonstone but I don't think they mine it until after Stannis arrives at the Wall. Which is a long way into the series. Thank you for informing me of this, however.**

**sp90TANGo: Thank you for the encouragement! I like Daenary's too. When I first thought of this story I almost decided to have her pared with my OC as it would be interesting to see a Baratheon and Targaryen to fall in love, but I decided I liked Arya better. I think both Arya and Daenarys share many traits.**

**ToBerasered: William didn't expect the names to sound the same which was why Selmy explained but perhaps it was unnecessary of me to put that in.**

**Ether walker: LOL! You're very vocal about your opinions but that's alright. The dragonborn is simply too powerful and too much of a game changer to have in the story unfortunately.**

**I wanted the Dawnguard to get a foothold in the story and this chapter adds some to the mystery. More will be revealed as the story progresses.**

**Vampires and Werewolves will be present but will be kept to a minimum, at least at first. I may or may not dumb down the vampires powers and abilities (Like I may not have them do the absorb health spell or something like that) but we will have to see were things go.**

**Magic is present but in limited amounts. As stated in this chapter and in chapter 2, magic as lessen greatly since there are few followers of the Aedra. Kind of like how the warlocks in Qarth revealed that their powers have increase since the birth of Daenary's dragons. But most of the schools of magic like illusion and alteration are mostly lost. As most the legions have converted to the Aedra, magic might see and increase but at this time I only plan on having two, maybe three use magic once in a while. Colette is one of them since she is William's healer. Also, people who use magic often in Elder Scrolls may not use magic in this story. A good example is Madanach as he is a dangerous sorcerer in Skyrim but did not have any in his fight against William.**

**OverseerBishop: Thank you for informing me of that. I replaced it with another picture but sadly it only show part of Cloud Ruler Temple :( If you want to see the whole temple I'm afraid you'll have to probably check on google images. Sorry about that.**

**To all reviewers, thanks for speaking out! You review help a lot with what I plan for this story and I appreciate the encouragement you give. Keep up the reviews and let me know what you think! See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Returning to the North

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls**

Chapter 6: Returning to the North

_So much has happened. Both here in the north and in the south._ William thought as he sat on his horse next to his father. He looked behind them to see his mother's carriage had almost reached them.

William honestly did not think that he would return to Winterfell so soon. But the events that took place in the south deemed otherwise.

**Flashback**

William rode into King's Landing with Delphine and Barristan at his side and at the head of the column consisting of both Blades and Legionary cavalry. As he entered the city he was greeted by the roars and cheers of thousands and thousands of people. It seemed like the whole city had gathered to celebrate his arrival.

"I should've snuck in." William said in a slightly nervous tone.

"You can face down over fifty thousand Wildlings screaming for your blood but can't face thousands of people celebrating your victory?" Delphine said with a chuckle.

"They should be praising those who gave their lives to defend them." William mournfully replied. "Not praising me for being lucky enough to survive."

"You're a hero, Prince William." Barristan spoke up. "Heroes are a symbol. A symbol of hope. Yes, one should morn the noble sacrifices of the dead, but one must also celebrate the live we have been given for surviving. Heroes help serve this reminder to the people."

William thought over the Lord Commander's words. He glanced at the crowd and his eyes fell on two children who staring at him in wonder. He smiled and gave them a wave causing them both to jump and give him a happy grins in return.

_I suppose I could get use to this._ William thought as he continued to smile and wave at the gathered crowds.

Soon they came upon the Red Keep where many of the city guard, the Gold Cloaks, stood with Baratheon and Lannister knights and soldiers as an honor guard for William's arrival. William entered the great hall to see countless lords and ladies present. His father was seated on the Iron Throne with his family to either side of him and the Small Council also gathered around.

King Robert grinned at William, his face beaming with pride. He suddenly stood up from the throne.

"Where is he?" he asked rhetorically as he casually walked towards William.

"Where is my son?" he continued before reaching William and grabbed him in a hug. "Here he is! HAHA! Returning to us from the North! Victorious from battle!"

William returned the hug and could not help himself from laughing in the heat of the moment. After a moment Robert held him at arm's length.

"Look at you, Will! You've grown into a man! I couldn't be more proud of you, son!" Robert said before wrapping an arm around William's shoulder and leading him back towards the throne. "You have to tell me every single detail of the battle. There's nothing more entertaining than war stories. But we'll get to that later. Business before pleasure and all that shit."

Cersei approached William with a concerned look. "Are you alight, William? I heard you were hurt?"

"A slash on my left arm from the King in Rags himself, but I'm perfectly fine mother." William answered as he lifted his arm to prove his words. It helped to have a mage as a healer.

Cersei looked unconvinced but accepted her son's words for now as she embraced him in a warm hug. William treasured this as his mother did not act this way towards him as often as his other siblings.

Speaking of which, William turned towards his younger brother and sister who couldn't keep themselves contained any longer.

"WILL!" They both cried as they latched onto him. He laughed at their excitement.

"Myrcella! Tommen! I hardly recognized you two." William said before placing a hand on Myrcella's cheeks. "Look at you, Myrcella. You've grown so beautiful. You'll be as beautiful as mother someday and I'll have to chase off the suitors."

William then focused on Tommen. "And you, Tommen. You're well on the way to being a big and strong man someday. Have you been practicing the lessons I left with you?"

"Every day, Will." Tommen cheerfully replied.

"That's a good lad." William said as he ruffled Tommen's hair. He then stood up and faced the last of his family.

"Joffrey." William greeted but he could see the anger in Joffrey's eyes.

"William." Joffrey returned before smirking. "Glad to see that you've tested _my_ future legions so well. I suppose that it was lucky for you that I wasn't there to show you up."

William raised an eyebrow but did not rise to Joffrey's bait. "It was quite the battle, brother. I only regret that so many had died."

"Perhaps…but that's what there for isn't it? It doesn't matter how many died as long as they fulfill their purpose."

William's fist clenched at that. Although he told himself that he wouldn't lose his temper, he wasn't about to let Joffrey say something so inconsiderate.

"It actually was a pity that you weren't there, Joffrey. But, perhaps that was a good thing. After all, I didn't see any of mother's dresses for you to hide behind like you always did before I went north."

Joffrey's face flustered at that. But before he could retort, Robert spoke up.

"That's enough, both of you. People are watching. So embrace, as brothers would." Robert commanded.

Neither William nor Joffrey moved for a moment. Finally the two of them slowly approached each other and halfheartedly patted each other's backs.

"This is not over." Joffrey whispered.

"It never is." William replied.

After the two of them separated, Robert clasped William's shoulder again and steered him the face the gathered audience. "My son has returned a hero. Let us honor him and celebrate his victory! Let the festivities begin!"

Everyone cheered as servants rushed to bring in tables and chairs for the celebrations. William soon found himself conversing with many lords and ladies congratulating him for his victory. Each of the members at court would gather around wanting to hear details of the battle. Finally, William manage to make his way next to his uncle Tyrion who raised his glass as William sat down.

"The great hero graces us with his presence. Is there anything you can't do, nephew?"

"Many things, uncle. You would understand if you were me." William answered.

"I known you long enough to see you're distraught. Is it because of those soldiers you lost?"

"Yes. The encouragements help, but I still see the faces of those legionnaires who died."

Tyrion stared at his glass of wine for a moment before speaking. "I'm not a soldier or a warrior so I cannot pretend to know what you're going through. But I can tell you that the pain will fade in time. Take solace in the fact that they died fighting for what they believed in. I think that they were proud to fight by your side."

Tyrion raised his glass at William with a smile. "I know I would."

"Thanks, Uncle. You always seem to know how to cheer me up." William smiled in return. He then glanced around the great hall and watched some of those present. His eyes then landed on Jon Arryn talking to Stannis. The two of them were standing away from the rest of the guest and were talking in hushed tones. Every so often they would turn and look straight at William.

William decided to see what was concerning them. But as he stood up, Stannis made his way towards him.

"Congratulations are in order, William. You've brought honor to yourself and to our family."

"Thank you, uncle Stannis. I merely did my duty."

"Of only more would strive to do the same." Stannis remarked before glancing at Dragonbane strapped to William's hip. "You've bloodied your sword and made it truly yours. That's the mark of a man in my book. Perhaps someday we'll battle side by side."

"Only time will tell." William replied before glancing back at Jon Arryn. "What were you and Jon Arryn talking about?"

Stannis hesitated. This immediately concerned William as he rarely did so. "It's nothing important, William. Just discussing some council business."

William couldn't help but feel Stannis was being untruthful but accepted his answer for now. The celebrations continued throughout the night.

But they wouldn't continue for long. Roughly a week after William's return Jon Arryn suddenly approach William in a hallway. His words confused William.

"There's something I must tell your father, Prince William. It concerns you. Things may become difficult for you soon but you're a strong boy and I have faith in you."

After speaking these words, Jon Arryn then left a confused William standing there. Unknown to both of them, someone was listening in on them.

Then, Jon Arryn had suddenly caught sickness and died.

**Flashback End**

William couldn't help but wonder what Jon Arryn had meant. He was sure that he was unable to inform his father of whatever it was he wanted to tell him. William had thought about telling his father about this but it would serve no purpose as William did not know whatever Jon Arryn had discovered.

William did know one thing, however. Jon Arryn was in perfect heath before he suddenly died. And healthy men don't suddenly just die.

William's thoughts were interrupted by his father, however.

"About time the carriage get here." Robert grumbled as column reached them. "Barristan! Go get Joffrey and tell him to get on a horse. He'll ride up toward the front. It's about time he tries to act like the crown prince."

Barristan went to carry out Robert's orders. Soon a gruffly-looking Joffrey rode up with his sworn-sword Sandor Clegane, commonly known as the Hound.

As the column set out down the hill towards Winterfell, William pushed any depressing thoughts aside. While he wished it was under better circumstances, he was still glad to be back in the north.

_I have returned_. He thought with a smile.

**Winterfell**

Arya Stark made her way through the crowd and climbed onto a wagon to get a better look at the knights as they approached. She watched in awe as the knights rode by while caring the standards of houses Baratheon and Lannister.

She grinned as she looked down past the royal carriage, spotting a familiar figure in black clothing. Excited at the return of one of her best friends, she jumped back off the wagon and quickly ran back into the castle.

_Will is back!_ Was her thoughts as she ran up to her family. Her father stopped her to grab the helmet she had nicked causing her older brothers to smile. She then made her way to her spot in the line.

Soon the knights rode into the courtyard. Arya observed the Crown Prince Joffrey. He looked nothing like Will. She supposed he was somewhat handsome, but she didn't care. Her sister Sansa was making mushy faces at him too. Arya couldn't help but think that Will looked far more like a prince then Joffrey did.

"That must be the 'prat' that Will told us about." Theon whispered behind Robb. Robb didn't reply but he didn't really disagree either. Joffrey was not what he expected for the firstborn prince.

The king himself soon rode in and Robb was dumbfounded at how fat the man was. He knew what to expect because of Will but he still couldn't help but be surprised. Will and his Blades road up behind his father and gave the Starks a warm smile which was returned.

Eddard and his household fell to their knees as the king approached. Robert then dismounted and strode up to Ned. He motioned for him to stand and he did so along with his house.

"Your grace." Ned greeted.

Robert stared for a moment before speaking. "You've got fat."

Everyone held their breath at the king's blunt statement. Except for William who was grinning. Eddard merely nodded at Robert's belly. After a moment the king laughed and the two embraced.

"Nine years…why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?" Robert asked.

"Guarding the North for you. At least, whenever your son isn't doing it for me." Eddard replied.

"Speaking of which," Robert said as he turned towards Robb. "You must be Robb. I'm told you fought alongside Will."

"I did, your grace. It was an honor and privilege." Robb answered.

"Glad to hear that the Starks still stand strong with the Baratheons." The king stated before moving onto the other Stark members.

"My…you're a pretty one." Robert complemented Sansa. Robert then froze and stared at Arya for a moment. "…and your name is?"

"Arya." Came the reply. The king nodded and then moved onto Bran. "Show us your muscles, lad."

Bran immediately did so with a smile which caused Robert to chuckle. "You'll be a soldier someday."

Queen Cersei approached then. Her face shown with clear dislike at being in the north. Robb could not help but think that despite how beautiful she was she seemed so cold. She held her hand out to Eddard who proceeded to kiss it. "My Queen."

"My Queen." Catelyn said with a courtesy.

"Take me to your crypts, I want to pay my respects." Robert suddenly ordered.

"We've been riding for a month, my love." Cersei protested. "Surely the dead can wait."

"Ned." Robert ordered, completely ignoring Cersei. Eddard gave an apologetic look before following. Awkwardness settled down in the courtyard as the two left. William finally broke it as he stepped forward.

"Lady Catelyn. It's good to see you again." William greeted.

"Welcome back to Winterfell, Prince William." Catelyn said with a hug.

"Robb. You recovered from the battle?" William asked.

"Well enough. But it left invisible scars behind." Robb answered with a hint of sadness.

"It left scars on all of us." William replied before turning towards Jon. "Good to see you my friend. We'll have to have a spar sometime. I could use a challenge."

"I'm still leading in wins, though it's only by one." Jon replied with a chuckle. William then looked at Theon.

"Will."

"Theon."

"Still riding on your high horse like a fucking god amongst men?"

"Still bitching at your betters while constantly getting your ass handed to you on a plate?"

"Drinks later?"

"Never miss them." The two of them then laughed as they clasped arms. William then turned to look at Arya.

"Did my eyes deceive me? Or did I spot a wolf girl sitting on a wagon earlier?" William asked with a smirk.

Arya stared at him in surprise. "How did you see me?"

"Do you know any other highborn girls who wear helmets?" William grinned. Arya glared before looking away with a huff.

William chuckled before walking over to his younger brother. He guided Tommen over to Bran.

"Tommen, this is Bran. Bran, this is my younger brother Tommen. Would you do me a favor and help him learn his way around Winterfell?"

Bran nodded and held his hand out to Tommen. Tommen hesitated for a moment but then accepted at William's nod. Cersei however, gave a small glare at this.

That evening, everyone gathered to enjoy the feast held in the great hall. Well, almost everyone.

Jon Snow stood outside striking at a training dummy with his sword. He didn't join in the festivities since he knew it would probably upset Catelyn Stark.

"Is he dead yet?" Came a voice behind Jon. He turned and smiled at the man.

"Uncle Benjen." Jon greeted and then saw that Benjen was not alone. The leader of the Dawnguard, Isran, was also present. Isran was accompanied by two more people. Jon recognized one of them as another Dawnguard knight, Sorine, with her maroon hair.

Jon couldn't see the last person very well. He could tell it was a woman based on the shape of her body but she wore a hood that concealed her face. Jon thought this was rather odd especially since it was nighttime. She wore a strange but elegant outfit. It looked like a cross between light armor and a dress and it was black and deep red in color. Jon tried to remember where he saw this woman before, he then realized that she was with William's group when he first came to Winterfell years ago. She rode at the end of the group but Jon didn't see her face then either.

Isran gave Jon a nod before heading inside to look for William. The hooded woman followed while Sorine lead the horses to the stable. Jon then conversed with Benjen for a moment before admitting that he wanted to go to join the Night's Watch.

"I'm ready to swear your oath." Jon said.

"You don't understand what you'd be giving up." Benjen said with a grim look. "We have no families, none of us will ever father sons."

"I done care about that!" Jon interrupted.

"You might, if you knew what it meant." Benjen replied. He glanced at the door leading into the great hall. "I'd better get inside and rescue your father from his guest. We'll talk later."

Benjen then headed inside the castle. Jon turned and saw Tyrion Lannister standing there.

"Your uncle is in the Watch, I see." Tyrion commented. "I've always wanted to see the Wall."

"You're Tyrion Lannister. The queen's brother." Jon realized.

"My greatest achievement." Tyrion replied grimly.

"And Will's uncle too." Jon continued.

"My proudest achievement." Tyrion said with a smile this time. "And you're Eddard Stark's bastard, correct?"

Jon glared as he hated being called a bastard. He turned and headed back towards the training dummy.

"Did I offend you? Sorry." Tyrion said causing Jon to turn back towards him. "It was not my intention to offend a good friend of my nephews. Who also just so happened to save his life in battle."

"Will saved my life as well." Jon pointed out.

"True. But you still saved his. A bastard who saved a prince." Tyrion said before looking directly into Jon's eyes. "Let me give you some advice, bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used against you."

Tyrion began making his way towards the hall when Jon called out after him. "What would you know about being a bastard?"

Tyrion looked back for a moment and for a moment seemed to stand taller than any man Jon had seen. "All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes."

Tyrion then turn to head inside. He nodded as he past William who was heading out. William returned the nod before focusing on Jon. "My uncle has a way with words, doesn't he? A lot of people underestimate him. I was looking for you, what are you doing out here?"

"Lady Stark didn't want to upset the royal family with my presence." Jon answered.

"Then she failed miserably. Don't tell me you both forgot that I'm a part of the royal family as well?" William questioned before frowning at Jon. "You still set on going to the Wall?"

"Yes, it's where I belong." Jon said with determination.

"Do you remember what I told you about the watch? How it's mostly nothing but thieves, rapist, and criminals?" William asked.

Jon hesitated. When William told him the truth about the men of the Night's Watch he was shocked. Everyone else seemed to know but none had told him. William did offer that Jon join the Dawnguard instead but Jon decided otherwise.

"I remember. But I've made my decision. I will take the Black." Jon stated.

"In a way I'm glad. From what I have been told by Isran, the Night's Watch need someone like you." William with a small smile. "You are a skilled fighter and you have natural leadership. That's why I chose you to command half a legion at Long Lake."

William then placed a hand no Jon's shoulder. "Think carefully before you make your final decision, Jon. Remember, the Night's Watch is for life. But for right now, you belong inside."

"But Lady Stark-"

"If Catelyn Stark doesn't like it then she can talk to me. You're coming in as my guest, so come on."

After a moment of hesitation, Jon allowed William to guide him in. As expected, Catelyn sent a glare towards him when he entered but William stepped in front of him and met Catelyn's eyes with his own glare. She blinked before turning away with a grimace.

Satisfied that she won't bother Jon, William glanced around the hall. He froze when he saw Isran but it wasn't Isran himself who caused this. It was the hooded woman.

_What's she doing here? Has something happened?_ William thought as he immediately headed over towards the two. He nodded at the hooded woman before turning to Isran with a serious look. "Has something happened?"

"Have you heard about the Night Watch deserter that was executed by Lord Stark not long ago?" Isran asked. William nodded that he did. "He claims that his comrades were killed by White Walkers."

William's eyes narrowed. "Can you confirm this?"

"The Dawnguard searched the area in force but found nothing. But his story matches my own. It's happening more and more. Whatever's waiting on the other side of the Wall will soon make its move."

William looked at the hooded woman for conformation. She just nodded.

"Will the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch be ready?" William asked Isran.

"The Night's Watch has only about a thousand men and their poorly equipped. The Dawnguard has only about forty knights." Isran answered before frowning. "Even that number surprises me as few people are willing to join either groups. But the Dawnguard are much better equipped and trained. I think their mostly ready but we're too few in number."

William thought about how to try and remedy this. "I'll see if I can help the Watch's situation when I return to King Landing. Isran, you can accompany me to Cloud Ruler and get whatever materials and equipment you need."

"And you," William said as he turned towards the hooded woman. "Should probably head back north when you can in case someone might discover you're…condition."

The woman gave William a slightly annoyed look but nodded in acceptance. William than turned to rejoin the feast. His worries left him and he grinned at seeing what Arya was about to do. Arya had scooped up some food in a spoon and was aiming it towards Sansa. She fired her missile but William's hand shot out and caught it just in front of Sansa's face.

"Arya!" Sansa exclaimed in anger. William put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He then made his way to Arya.

"Spoil sport." Arya muttered as William sat next to her.

"If you had succeeded you would have been sent to bed early." William replied.

Arya then shrugged which alarmed William. "Oh well, she has a surprise waiting in her bed."

"Wait, did you?" William trailed off. He sighed at Arya's grin. "You too should really try to stop fighting."

"You told me that you and Joffrey never get along." Arya pointed out.

"That's different. I've tried to make peace with Joffrey before." William said with a frown. "But he's never changed. You and Sansa have the option to make up. Joffrey never even considers it."

Arya's face fell at William's look. "You still have me and my family. You're my best friend." She tried to encourage.

William smiled back at her. "I appreciate that, wolf girl."

**The Next Morning**

William grinned as he blocked and parried the blow from his two opponents. He danced around them both as they did their best to hit him. Finally he tripped one who went sprawling and then grabbed the other by his wrist and tossed him onto the first.

"You two are getting better. But there's always room for improvement." William said with a laugh.

"Was he like this while he was staying here in the north?" Tommen asked as he pulled himself off of Bran.

"Yeah." Bran answered as he too pulled himself up. "Was he like this in the capital?"

"Yes." Tommen answered.

"What was that?" William said with a tone in his voice that made both Bran and Tommen freeze. "Did I hear you say something like 'please don't hold back on us and have every knight of the Blades join in the training.' Is that what you're asking?"

"NO!" The two boys quickly answered.

"Good. When I was your age, Delphine had me duel herself along with two captains of the Blades. So, neither of you have any reason to complain."

Robb and all the men in the training grounds laughed at seeing the two boys get trounced by William. He knew that William would never really hurt the two but he would accept nothing but their best.

"I guess that's enough for now. The two of you need to keep training if you want me to break a sweat."

Bran and Tommen nodded and returned their practice swords to the weapons rack. Looking at them all from a castle battlement was Robert and Eddard.

"Haha! Will's doing a good job training them, eh Ned?" Robert remarked.

"Indeed. It reminds me of our days fostered under Jon Arryn." Ned replied.

"In that case, perhaps we should consider having Bran and Tommen foster under Will at Cloud Ruler in a few years." Robert said.

"I think both boys would enjoy that." Ned agreed. His mind focus on William for a moment. He recalled something that the young prince has said once.

"Robert. Yesterday in the crypts you said you wanted to join our houses." Ned stated.

"Of course, Ned. Our houses are meant to be joined. Joffrey and Sansa will do this for us."

"I have not given you an answer yet. Before I do I must ask you something important." Ned said with a serious look.

Robert stared back at his friend before speaking. "And what would that be, Ned?"

"When you son William was staying here in the north I overheard him speak to my own sons about Joffrey. What I heard was…disturbing. I want to know if there's any truth to what he said." Ned revealed.

Robert looked at Eddard for a moment before sighing. "I should have known William would say something. One of my greatest failures is not being a better father to my children. Sadly Ned, Whatever you heard William say about Joffrey is most likely true."

Ned listen as Robert continued to talk. "Years ago, my youngest son Tommen had a pet fawn. Joffrey shot it with his crossbow and skinned it. Poor Tommen was heartbroken. Cersei defended Joffrey by saying it was mere child's curiosity. But William wouldn't have any of it. That very evening we entered the dining hall to find Will standing by the fireplace. He had thrown Joffrey's crossbow in and watched it burn. When his mother demanded to know why he stood his ground and stared straight into her eyes before saying 'if you're not going to keep Joffrey from tormenting Myrcella and Tommen than I will.'"

Eddard listen in shock. He didn't think that the crown prince would torment his younger siblings. This was worse than he had thought. "Joffrey is truly like that?"

"Yes. And that was just one incident. There was another time when Joffrey gutted a pregnant cat just to see the unborn kittens." Robert said causing Eddard's eyes to widen. "He's nothing but a constant disappointment. I still hope that he might change but he hasn't yet. I've lost count of how many times I've wished that Will was my firstborn."

"If William is a better choice as king you could name him your heir and crown prince." Eddard stated.

"There would be war if I did that, Ned. I know Tywin Lannister has never forgiven me for having Will foster in the north and denying him an heir to the Westlands. Will may be popular with the commoners but countless lords will not accept him as king because he isn't the firstborn. It just can't be done."

The two of them stood in silence before Eddard spoke up again. "If what you say is true about Joffrey then I cannot allow either of my daughters to marry him, Robert."

"I understand, Ned. But there are other options. Would Sansa be willing to marry Will?"

Eddard thought about it for a second before shaking his head. "I don't think it would work out so well. Neither of them dislike each other but there seems to be no love either."

"What about your youngest daughter, Arya?" Robert asked which caused Eddard to perk up.

"Arya is very determined to not get married. However, she and William are very good friends. I dare say that they could be better friends with each other than William is with my sons." Eddard turned towards Robert. "I don't think Arya would like it at first but I sure the two of them would make a fine match. In time of course."

Robert grinned at this. "When I first saw her I thought I was looking at your sister, Lyanna Stark. It was like I was looking at a ghost."

"I feel the same at times. She love archery, horse riding, and wants to learn how to wield a sword. Just like Lyanna. Despite this, William has never thought of her as an odd person."

"Then it's settled. In several years we'll have the two of them marry. Then our houses will be joined." Robert declared before looking down at the courtyard again. "Now we just need to find the right moment to tell them."

William entered the main courtyard to see Arya looking around.

"Nymeria?" She called as she searched for her pet.

"Did your direwolf wander off, Arya?" William asked. When William returned to Winterfell he was surprised to find that the Stark children each had a pet direwolf. It was quite fitting in his mind. Arya had shown him her wolf, Nymeria.

"I'm sure she's not far away. She rarely wanders off." Arya insisted.

William glanced around and then let out a whistle. Nymeria came running around a corner after a moment and ran up to them both and sat down.

"How did you do that?" Arya asked in confusion.

"I whistled for her." William said with a grin.

Arya glared at him in annoyance. "I understand that! What I meant was why did Nymeria answer? I thought your horse, Shadow, answered to your whistle."

"He answers to a different sounding whistle." William replied before letting out a whistle with a different pitch.

William and Arya then heard a loud crash coming from the stables as well as shouting. A second later the front doors to the stable smashed open as Shadow kicked them out. A string of curses followed him as he ran up to William and stopped. Shadow looked at them as if he was asking 'What do you need?'

Arya couldn't contain her laughter as the stablemaster continued to yell curses from inside the stables. She reached into her pocket and brought out an apple. Shadow immediately perked up and nuzzled against her in hopes of receiving the treat.

"You spoil him too much, Arya." William commented. Arya and Shadow both just grinned at him.

**Pentos, Across the Narrow Sea**

Daenerys Targaryen strode behind her brother Viserys and Magester Illyrio Mopatis. She had just met Khal Drogo, a powerful Dothraki warlord and her future husband. The Dothraki were fierce and deadly horsemen but they frightened Daenerys. She was afraid of the great Khal but what could she do?

_Nothing but accepted my fate._ She thought. She excused herself and returned to her quarters. Once there, she told the maids to leave. When she was alone, she reached into a satchel and pulled out a book.

While she was visiting the marketplace she came across a stand that many books, scrolls, and other written materials. Her eyes seemed to be guided to one in particular. It was called "Mysteries of the Dovah" and it was written by a man called Farengar Secret-Fire. In a way she could not explain, she knew that Dovah meant dragon.

Daenerys was fascinated by what she found in the book. While much of it was myth and legend, she was convinced that the man who wrote the book must know more about dragons than her brother claimed.

The book spoke of how there were once hundreds of dragons which flown throughout the world. This was probably more than ten thousand years ago. They were described much different than the dragons that her family had once rode. They were said to be more intelligent than men were and even had their own language! The book even had numerous words that were believed to be a part of the language of dragons.

Daenerys had asked the shopkeeper about the book but he insisted that they were nothing but fairy tales and the writer was probably a fool. Nonetheless, Daenerys purchased the book and kept it hidden from her brother in case he might take it. The book had also spoke of a mystical power that was the source of a dragon's fire and many other abilities. It also spoke of people who could wield such powers. It was called a Thu'um which meant shout in the dragon language.

Daenerys read the book for a while. Despite that she must have read it dozens of time it always made her feel better. She had memorized all of the words of the dragon language that it contained. Daenerys desperately wanted to meet this Farengar Secret-Fire and ask him all he knew.

After a while she decided to take a nap. As she laid there she couldn't but wonder about the legends of the Dovah. Why were they so different from the dragons her family once had? Was the powers of the Thu'um real? Was it true that a human could use it?

As Daenerys let sleep take her she muttered one of the dragon words she memorized.

"Fus" she said which meant 'force'. Had her eyes been open she would have seen the raw, compressed power emerge from her mouth.

**Winterfell**

William was dreaming. He saw a mighty black stag standing next to a great wolf. Various different images and creatures surrounded the two. A lion growled as it struck at the two. A kraken reached out to strangle the wolf. William could see a rose but was unsure of its meaning. A massive three headed dragon then attacked the black stag. The stag fought back bravely and used its antlers to tear of two of the dragon's heads. As it did this, the third head shot at the stag's throat. The sound of thousands of hooves was in the air. A spider watched from the sidelines as a mockingbird jeered on. Over all of these images was a dark and cold shadow, looming to seize them all.

William jerked awake and blinked as sweat poured over him.

"My lord?" came Delphine's voice. William looked over to see her at the door. "The hunt will begin soon. Your father will be expecting you."

William nodded and got ready to join the hunt that his father insisted on having. His dream forgotten.

An hour later, William was striding alongside his father and Eddard Stark with spears in hand. Delphine and Barristan followed close behind. William had intended to join Robb, Jon, Theon but his father had insisted that he join him in another part of the forest.

"I glad you came with us, Will." Robert stated. "It feels good to have you with us."

"Indeed, father. Though I am surprised that you had me join you instead of Robb. Is there some reason for it?"

"Can't I just enjoy hunting with my son?" Robert asked.

"I know you well enough to know that you want to tell me something, father." William replied.

"Well…I suppose there is something that both Ned and I need to tell you." Robert admitted. He and Eddard agreed that it would probably be best to tell William about his betrothal first.

"William, your father and I have been discussing a marriage agreement between our families." Eddard informed William.

"I suppose that since you're telling me this that I'm a part of this agreement?" William guessed.

"Your correct, Will." Robert answered as he faced William directly. "We decided that in several years' time, you will marry Ned's younger daughter, Arya Stark."

William stared at them for a few moments with a blank look. "I-I'm sorry father I don't think I heard you right. Did you say that I would marry…?"

"You will marry Arya, William." Eddard finished for him.

William's eyes widened in shock and fear. _Arya is going to kill me. Slowly. In my sleep._

"Arya?! Does she know about this?" He asked.

"Not yet, Will. We thought it would be best to tell you first." Robert answered.

"We believed that the two of you would have a happy marriage. You are a very close friend with Arya, correct? Unless you don't really like her?" Eddard questioned.

"No. Yes. I mean…" William stuttered before shaking his head to try and focus. "It's just that…I've always just been friends with her. I've never actually thought of her as something more than that."

"Do you think that you could marry her, Will?" Robert pressed. Both he and Eddard waited for an answer.

William though hard about Arya. She wasn't bad looking. In fact, now that he thought about it, he did think that she was very pretty. She was pretty in her own unique way. William did enjoy her company and the two of them had done many activities together and had many adventures. But William had to admit that he was unsure at the idea of marriage.

He finally looked back at his father and Lord Eddard. "I...I'm not sure of how I truly feel about this…but I am willing to go along for now and see what will come."

"I think everything will work out, William." Eddard encouraged. "I known you for years now and I truly think you and Arya will be happy together."

"Of course it will all work out, Ned." Robert said before chuckling. "Just you wait. Soon Will and Arya won't get enough of each other. HAHA!"

William felt a blush rush to his cheeks as the thought of him and Arya…he quickly shook his head clear. _We're not even married yet so don't think like that._ He told himself. _Plus, Arya will defiantly kill me if she knew._

They were interrupted as a rider suddenly burst from the trees up to them.

"Seven Hells!" Robert shouted in anger. "You fool! You just scared any game in the-"

"Forgive me, your Grace!" The rider gasped. "But I just came from Winterfell and there's been a terrible accident!"

"What accident? What's happened?" Eddard asked.

"Your son, Bran Stark, has fallen off the tower!"

**IMPORTANT Author's note: William has returned to the north and is now conflicted on his feelings toward Arya. Also, Daenerys finally gets a scene. I must admit, Daenerys part in this story has been one of the biggest problems I've faced in this story. I do like her but the chances of her clashing with William in the future are almost guaranteed. **

**I do have a few changes in store for her but the one about the dragon shout is the most recent. After looking over some reviews I decide that I will give her the ability to use dragon shouts. BUT! She is technically not a dragonborn. She will not be a badass warrior or a powerful mage. She will still be herself, just with dragon shouts **

**ALSO, she won't be learning how to shout fast. She can't just kill a dragon and learn a shout like in Skyrim. She will have to learn the old fashion method of practice and meditating which takes a long time. So, she won't be learning very many shouts and she won't be learning very fast at all. Just to let you know. And she might not be the only one who will learn to use a dragon shout.**

**Q & A's**

**Ether walker: I'm sorry I didn't leave much for you to nerd about in the last chapter. LOL! Unfortunately, I'm about to take it a little further.**

**Madanach was not the one controlling the two rangers. As was indicated, there was a vampire involved.**

**Although I'm sure Alexander the Great used similar tactics (He loved to use his infamous cavalry) the second battle of long lake was not inspired by him. It was inspired by the opening battle of the movie Gladiator staring Russell Crowe and the part where the legions allow themselves to be pushed back and swing around on the flanks is inspired by Hannibal Barca's tactics at the historical Battle of Cannae. (Ironic isn't it? The legions defeated an enemy with a tactic that was used to destroy their real-life counterparts.) I'm more familiar with Roman war history than Alexander's.**

**I thank you for your suggestion about Daenerys. She won't be a real dragonborn and she might have some help with that in the future but the person I have in mind cannot shout.**

**Thank you so much for your encouragement and reviews. It's helping me a lot.**

**Petsod: I hope I can satisfy when we reach that point. I am a big fan of the Total War strategy games so hopefully my experience with them will help me with this story.**


	7. Shouts, Betrothals, and Bonding

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls

**Shouts, Betrothals, and Bonding**

Daenerys strode towards the edge of the Dothraki camp. The Khalasar was gradually making its way east towards the Dothraki Sea and had made camp for the coming night. When Daenerys reached the camp's edge she told her handmaids that she wished to be alone for a while. They nodded and left her as she sat down. Now alone, she thought about how her life had changed over the past few weeks.

Daenerys could not help but be terrified of her new husband, Khal Drogo. The only word that Khal Drogo knew in the common tongue was no. On their wedding night, she could not keep the tears from her eyes as his hands began to caress her body.

To her shock however, the powerfully built Khal was surprisingly gentle towards her. It was as if he was afraid that he might hurt her. Looking back at that night, Daenerys couldn't say that it was as horrible as she had imagined it would be. However, she still felt like a slave or some possession when he took her each night.

She then thought about the other change in her life. She carefully looked around her to make sure she was alone and out of sight. Satisfied, she then took a breath.

"Fus." She said as an orb of energy few out. She frowned. It was only slightly larger than her hand. Barely larger than when she first discovered it just before her wedding.

**Flashback**

Daenerys let out a soft moan as her eyes fluttered open after her nap. She straighten up and glanced outside to see it was getting to be late afternoon. She shuttered as the memory of what was to come washed over her. She would marry a frightening horselord tomorrow. She glanced down to see 'Mysteries of the Dovah' next to her hand.

_If only I could use the dragon shout._ She thought. _Then I probably wouldn't have to marry Khal Drogo._

Letting out a sigh, she idly spoke. "Fus"…and an orb of energy flew out of her mouth.

Daenerys jaw dropped in shock. "D-did I just…Fus!" again the orb flew. It was a small orb, only about the size of her fist. This didn't stop Daenerys from letting out a small screech in excitement.

"I can use dragon shouts…I can use DRAGON SHOUTS!" she half yelled to herself. She hugged her arms around herself in excitement. The possibilities were endless. If her book was anything to go by, then she could use all sorts of abilities ranging from breathing fire to summoning a lightning storm.

Giddily, she tried to see how strong her shout could be. "Fus!" she shouted only for the same fist-size orb to fly. Confused, she tried again only for it to remain the same.

Summon all of her will, she tried once more. "FUS!" But to her despair, the orb of energy was no larger.

Fear began to grip her again before she tried a different word. "Yol." She said, speaking the word for fire…only for nothing to happen.

Desperately, she began trying all of the different dragon words she knew. One by one, she tried to do something different and one by one, nothing happened. The only word that did anything was fus and it was only a small hand-sized orb. She grabbed her book and skimmed to the part about shouts.

Tears appeared in her eyes again as she read what she already knew. The book did describe some shouts, such as the 'Unrelenting Force' shout, but it did not describe how shouts were performed. All she knew was that fus was used in unrelenting force.

She had no idea how to properly use a dragon shout.

**Flashback end**

Daenerys had despaired for being unable to use any shout other than fus but she decided that she wouldn't give up. After she was married to Khal Drogo she secretly practice every day to try and strengthen her shout. It was slightly larger but would still be rather useless. No one knew about it. Not her brother, not the sellsword Jorah Mormont, and most certainly not her husband. There was no telling what would happen if anyone found out.

She continued to practice, trying to figure out how to strengthen unrelenting force. Her book had describe that the shout could be powerful enough to throw anything in its way aside. It was possible that it could even disintegrate objects or people at the peak of its power.

However, she eventually decide that she had practice enough for that day. If she stayed out of sight for too long then someone would come looking for her. She calmly stood up and dusted herself off and turned around towards the camp.

She froze in mid-step. Her eyes widened and her lips began to tremble. Not more than fifteen feet behind her, casually sitting on a rock while resting his head in his hand, was her husband Khal Drogo.

He stared at her for a few moments with no emotion on his face. Daenerys was convinced that she was about to die as she knew that the Dothraki were extremely superstitious about anything resembling magic.

The staring contest continued for a moment before Drogo finally stood up. He walked over to her and towered over her.

He stood looking down at her for another moment. "Come." He spoke before turning back towards the camp. After hesitating a second, she followed her husband.

**Winterfell**

William searched for his uncle Tyrion. It was early morning and he needed to find his uncle before the ride back to King's Landing would begin. Everyone seemed to finally start calming down after the recent disaster that occurred.

Bran had suffered severe injures from falling of the tower. Maester Luwin and William's healer Colette had both immediately taken Bran to a private room and began treating his injuries. William also ordered one of his Blades to ride to the nearby temple of Kynareth to fetch Danica Pure-Springs. Danica soon arrived and only asked where Bran was before disappearing into the room.

The whole Stark family was gathered in the hallway, waiting and praying. William and his father were sitting close by on a bench. No one spoke as they waited long into the night.

Finally, the door opened and Luwin, Colette, and Danica stepped out. Luwin looked tired while both Colette and Danica were wiping sweat of their brows. Colette muttered something about food and drink before making her way past the Starks. They all faced Danica with hopeful gaze.

"Bran will live." She said with a smile. Everyone let out a relieved sigh. Robb and Jon grinned at each other, Robert let out a laugh and slapped a hand on Ned's shoulder, and Arya even grabbed William in a hug which was a little awkward for him since Arya still did not know of their betrothal.

"However, there are some complications." Danica said which caused everyone to look at her.

"What complications?" Catelyn fearfully asked.

"Nothing life threatening, Lady Stark. Bran is still unconscious and I'm not certain when he will wake up. Do to the severity of the injuries, it could be a few weeks before he wakes." Danica informed them. "The worst is the damage inflicted to his spine."

"He won't…be crippled will he?" Catelyn gasped out.

"Thankfully, he won't." Danica relied to Catelyn's relief. "He will have to, in a sense, relearn how to walk. The damage to his legs and spine will prevent him from walking until he completely heals and regains his strength to use his legs again. It will take time, but he will make a full recovery and be able to walk and run again."

Catelyn stammered out her thanks and entered the room to see Bran for herself. Her family followed closely behind. William decided not to disturb them and retired for the evening. He was satisfied that Bran would be ok and Danica promised to stay in Winterfell to continue to administer treatment to Bran.

William finally spotted his uncle by the dog kennels. He then witnessed the amusing sight of Tyrion slapping Joffrey not once, but three times before Joffrey angrily marched off to give his 'sympathies' to the Starks. William then walked up to his uncle.

"I can't deny it. That was a welcome sight to see this morning." William commented.

"It was quite satisfying, I must say." Tyrion replied. "Come, Will. Let us go and get some breakfast."

"Sounds good, uncle. Especially since that was the reason I was looking for you."

The two of them left the kennels and entered the keep to the dining hall. Had they stayed outside for another moment they would have heard a sound which would have sent shivers down William's back.

"WHAT!" Shouted a voice, causing a stable boy to jump and look up at an open window.

Eddard winced at the volume of Arya's voice. He had decided that he needed to inform Arya of her betrothal to William before they departed for King's Landing. So, he summoned for all of the Stark children, including Jon, and told them of the agreement.

Both Robb and Jon looked surprised at the announcement. They knew of William and Arya's close friendship but this was still unexpected to them. Sansa had believed that she would marry Joffrey and was shocked and angry at the whole situation. Arya's reaction was about what Eddard expected it to be.

"I have to marry Will?!" Arya half yelled, half questioned, her father. Despite the furious look on her face, Eddard noticed she seemed to have a bare hit of a blush on her cheeks.

"But I thought I was going to marry Joffrey!" Sansa interjected. "Why is she getting married instead?"

"The King and I discussed this at length, Sansa." Eddard replied to his daughter. "We decided that William and Arya would be a better match than you and Joffrey."

"What's wrong with me and Joffrey being married? I was to be his queen and unite our family with royalty!" Sansa argued. "Instead you decide to have Arya Horseface marry William?"

Arya flinched at the nickname. Despite her attempts to hide it, it always hurt when she was called that. Several boys had started it after saying she was plain looking. That is, until William found out and had the boys punished. Despite his action, the nickname had stuck with some people.

"Sansa! You will apologize to Arya for that." Eddard sternly said. "I will find you a suitable match in the future. This matter is over. I need to speak with Arya for a moment."

Sansa stormed out and was soon followed by Robb, Jon, and little Rickon. Now alone with Arya, Eddard sat on a bench and motion Arya to sit next to him. After a moment of hesitation, Arya sat next to her father. She didn't meet his gaze and just stared at the ground.

"Arya, look at me." Eddard ordered. Arya slowly lifted her head up. "I know that you don't wish to be married. But I believe that you will be happy with William. After all, are you not good friends?"

"That's the problem." Arya stated. "I-I never really considered him more than a friend."

"William's said something similar when Robert and I told him of the engagement." Eddard said with a small chuckle. Arya looked at him in surprise at this. "He's as unsure about this as you are. But he is willing to give this arrangement a chance."

"But…why would Will be willing to marry me?" Arya asked. "I'm Arya Horseface. I don't like doing anything that most noble girls do."

"I was under the impression that he became friends with you because you weren't like other noble girls." Eddard remarked causing Arya to pause and think about his words. "And your face most certainly does not resemble a horse's face."

Eddard placed both hands on Arya's shoulders and had her face him directly. "You two have a good friendship and can build off of that. In time, I believe that your friendship can one day become a deep, strong, love for each other. William is willing to give it a try. If you do too…you might be surprised at what you discover."

Arya stared at him indecisively for a moment. "I'll…I'll try, father." She slowly answered.

"That's all I ask." Eddard said as he brought her into a hug. "I promise, that in several years if this arrangement truly won't work, then I'll end it."

Meanwhile…

William and Tyrion entered the dining hall where most of his family was sitting.

"Little brother, William." Jaime greeted them both.

"Beloved siblings." Tyrion answered.

"Uncle Jamie." William returned before facing his mother. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning, William." Cersei greeted.

"Watch out, Tommen." William said as he grabbed Tommen and lifted him to the side.

"Will," Myrcella nervously asked, "is Bran going to die?"

"He won't, thank the Divines." William answered with a smile which Myrcella returned. Cersei however, stared at William with a small hint of worry.

"What do you mean, William?" She asked.

"Thanks to Danica and Colette, Bran is going to live." William replied. He looked at his mother as he noticed an odd tone in her voice.

"Even if the boy lives," Jaime interjected. "He be a cripple, won't he?"

"Actually, he won't be crippled either." William countered. "Danica Pure-Springs is very skilled in her…arts. She'll be staying in Winterfell until Bran makes a full recovery."

"That is excellent news. I am a little curious as to what he'll say when he wakes." Tyrion said.

"As will I. It doesn't make a lot of sense." William agreed.

"What do you mean, Will?" Tommen asked.

"During the four years that I've stayed here in Winterfell, Bran had climbed the wall and towers almost every day. He's never fallen. Not once." William answered his brother while Cersei and Jaime glanced at each other in worry. This did not go unnoticed by Tyrion.

"Now that is very interesting." Commented Tyrion.

"Accidents will happen sooner or later. The boy is apparently one of the lucky few." Cersei spoke up. "Enough of this unpleasant talk. Come along Myrcella, Tommen."

William watched as his mother and younger siblings left the room. He had noticed the looks between his mother and Jaime. He really hoped that any suspicions that formed in his mind were unfounded.

Soon after, the Royal party was preparing to depart Winterfell and head south. William began to place the saddle onto Shadow. Jon was doing the same with his horse nearby. He would ride with the royal part to the fork in the road and then head north towards the Wall. As William finished saddling Shadow, a voice spoke behind him.

"So, I hear that the black stag is going to marry the wolf girl."

William let out a sigh as he turned with a glare. "One more word, Theon, and I swear I'll smash your nose in."

Theon raised his arms in surrender as he chuckled. Robb shook his head as he walked up as well.

"William." Robb said with a serious face. "You're a good friend and I trust you, but I need you to promise me that no harm will come to Arya. Promise me you'll take care of her."

William's face soften and he nodded. "I promise, Robb. I will watch over her."

"All jokes aside, Will." Theon spoke. "Both you and Jon take care of yourselves."

"Farewell to you both." Robb said.

"And to you too, Robb." Jon said as he gave Robb a farewell hug.

"Until our next meeting, my friends." William bid them as he mounted Shadow.

The column made its way out of Winterfell. As the road split into two, Jon paused alongside Eddard as Benjen Stark, along with Tyrion, Sorine of the Dawnguard, and the mysterious hooded woman began to make their way north. William road up to them with Isran by his side.

"This is goodbye for now, Jon. I wish you luck." William said.

"Thank you, Will. I wish you the best of luck as well." Jon replied.

William nodded and began to turn south but then paused before turning back. "You're not bound to the Night's Watch until you take the Black Oath. If you change your mind before you take the Black…"

"Then the Dawnguard will gladly accept you, if you wish it." Isran finished.

Jon nodded but didn't reply. William turned south to catch up to the royal entourage, giving a final wave as he did.

"There is great honor in both the Watch and the Dawnguard. You will do well in either of the two orders." Eddard spoke up. "Because you are a Stark. You might not carry my name, but you carry my blood."

Jon hesitated before finally asking, "Is my mother alive? Does she know about me? Where I am, where I'm going? Does she care?"

Eddard looked at him for a moment before answering. "The next time we see each other…we'll talk about your mother. I promise."

With that, Eddard turned and rode to catch up with the column. After a moment, Jon turned and headed north.

**Southwest of Qohor**

The Khalasar had just crossed a river at the ruins of a city called Ar Noy. As Daenerys rode her silver mare she glanced ahead at Khal Drogo. Just the previous day, Daenerys had asked her handmaiden Doreah to teach her how influence Drogo in the bedroom. Her plan was working as Khal Drogo had shown an increasing affection for her.

This was working in both ways however, as she believed that it was the first time she felt real passion. She might have not even though of attempting this if Drogo hadn't surprised her yet again. When he discovered her ability to Shout, she was convinced something horrible would happen to her.

Instead, he just took her to their own tent and sat her down before ordering one of her handmaidens to translate for him. He simply asked for her to explain what she was doing and what he saw. After hesitating for a moment she slowly pulled out her book and began to explain everything to him.

Drogo just sat and listened to the handmaiden who translated for him. He asked an occasional question, but otherwise said nothing. After the explanation he sternly asked if this 'shouting' was magic. Daenerys replied that she wasn't completely sure. It was similar in many aspects but was also extremely different.

Drogo was silent for a moment as he thought over what he had been told. He then stood up and, to Daenery's shock, told her to use the shout on him. She hesitated but after he grunted for her to do so, she spoke the word fus and used the shout at him. He didn't even stumble as the small orb struck his chest. However, he smiled before remarking that it tickled a bit.

Then came the greatest shock of all. He encouraged her to continue to practice and assured her that it would be kept secret until she was ready to reveal it to the Khalasar. When she asked why he would allow this he replied that he wished for their son, when he was conceived, to gain this power.

Khal Drogo glanced back and their eyes met. Daenerys gave a small smile which Drogo returned with a grin. _Perhaps things aren't so bad after all._ She thought. _If I prove myself strong to the Dothraki then they will begin to respect me._

As the Khalasar rode on, Daenerys noticed something on the road ahead. It appeared to be a cart.

"Most likely a trader, Khaleesi." Spoke the sellsword, Jorah Mormont. "Traveling from Qohor along the river. The Dothraki do not threaten traders unless they break any peace or desecrate any Dothraki customs."

Daenerys could see that it was a single man riding a horse and was leading a cart pulled by a mule. Several Dothraki riders had stopped and were conversing with the man. As Daenerys reached the cart herself she saw that the man had a small beard and appeared to be middle-aged. She couldn't tell much else as the man was wearing blue, almost purple, robes with the hood pulled up. He also had several maester chains on his robes.

The man faced her directly and smiled before bowing. "May fortune smile upon you, Khaleesi." He spoke. His voice sounded pleasant and chipper.

"Are you a trader, good sir?" Daenerys asked politely.

"That is my occupation, though I confess that it is not my specialty. I consider myself more of a scholar and scientist. Being a trader allows me to travel and locate various amounts of lore and conduct my studies." The man answered.

"May I look through your wares?" Daenerys asked.

"There's no need to ask, Khaleesi. I am at your service."

Daenerys browsed through some of the wares. There were a variety of items including books, a few weapons, and other small trinkets. Daenerys notice that there were several things that were dragon related. She then spotted a statue of a dragon. It appeared to be made of some sort of black glass.

"That's made of obsidian glass, my lady Daenerys Targaryen." The trader stated as he followed her gaze. Daenerys paused as he said her full name.

"You know who I am?" She asked.

The trader chuckled before replying. "I was born and raised in Westeros my lady…and your hair is a bit of a giveaway."

Daenerys nodded in acceptance before looking closer at the dragon statue. "I'll take it and…" She paused as her eyes landed on a book. It was the same as her own, Mysteries of the Dovah.

"Ah, I wrote that book several years ago from my discoveries about dragons. Dragons have always been a passion of mine to research and study."

Daenerys froze at his words. She slowly turned towards him. "You wrote 'Mysteries of the Dovah'?"

"Several years ago." He answered. "Ah, how silly of me. I never introduced myself. I am Farengar Secret-Fire."

Daenerys stared at Farengar as excitement rose up in her. "If you are who you say you are… then there is much that I wish to ask of you."

**The Kingsroad**

William rode through the royal entourage towards where the Starks were. He held up as his gaze landed on Arya's back as she sat at the front of a cart. Arya had been avoiding him since they left Winterfell, which depressed him. He hoped that the two of them could get a chance to talk but fate had decreed otherwise so far. However, he was going to make a detour to Cloud Ruler and he hoped Arya would want to come along as she had always wanted to see the fortress. He mustered up his courage and road forward.

"Good morning Arya."

"Oh! Ah…good morning, Will." Arya hesitantly replied.

"Isran and I are planning to get supplies for the Dawnguard from Cloud Ruler since it close by. Then we'll meet up with the column when they camp at the Crossroads tonight."

Arya's eyes had lit up when William mention Cloud Ruler but then quickly disappeared. "T-that's good to hear."

William's face fell at her response. Both of them shifted uncomfortably in awkward silence.

"Do you…have any plans today?" William asked.

Arya hesitated again before responding. "Mycah and I might go looking for Rhaegar's rubies. The ones that were said to have fallen of his armor during the Battle of the Trident."

"I see." William replied in sadness. "Well, I wish you luck in your search."

William turned Shadow away and began the ride to Cloud Ruler with Isran and several others. William grip tighten on the reigns.

_You stupid, fucking idiot, Will!_ He thought to himself. _Why didn't you just ask her to go with you? Instead you just awkwardly stated that you were going and left it at that like a fool._

"You two need to be seated down and have a long talk together."

William turned to see the speaker was Aela. Since it was unlikely that William would be returning to the north anytime soon, Aela, along with Vilkas and Farkas, had decided to accompany William southwards. Aela was currently giving William a disapproving look.

"You think I haven't tried? She doesn't want to be anywhere near me! She probably blames me for this arrangement. She never wanted to be married and now she's being forced into it!" William retorted before turning away in sadness. "She hates me now."

William yelped in pain as Aela's hand smacked the back of his head.

"What happened to the boy who stood defiantly against fifty thousand Wildings?! The young man who the people call the Black Prince! All I see before me is a whipped puppy!" Aela growled in anger before her expression softened. "She doesn't hate you, Will. I've watch you two over the years when you've both came to Jorrvaskr and I know she cares for you. She just doesn't know how to express it."

When William didn't answer she continued. "Arya if of house Stark. Her blood flows with the blood of direwolves. She's strong willed and spirited, which means her wolf side won't accept anything less than a strong Alpha with a will and spirit to match. Her human side wants someone to be there for her. Not to save her like she's a damsel, but to stand by her side and support her when she needs it. You've always done this for her and you're just what she wants, even if she may not realize it yet. You just need to be yourself."

William stared out into space as he contemplated Aela's words. "Just be myself, huh. I wonder if it's really that simple."

_Why didn't I just ask to go with him? I can't just keep on avoiding him. I'm being such a fool._ Arya thought as she watched William ride away.

She really wanted to go with him to Cloud Ruler but she just couldn't seem to bring herself to say it. She wanted to spend time with him like they did in the past when they went to Jorrvaskr or to Fort Dawnguard. William had even took her to the Blade's hidden northern fortress, Sky Haven Temple. It was forbidden for someone who was not a knight of the Blades but that didn't stop William from showing her. But now it all felt different, because the two of them were now betrothed to each other.

"That was a disappointing display from both of you."

Arya turned to see Delphine lifting herself up into the cart and sit next to her.

"Why aren't you with Will? Like usual." Arya asked.

"William doesn't need me to protect him right now." Delphine answered. "_You_, on the other hand, look like you need someone to talk to."

"What's there to talk about? Nothing's the same between us now. Everything's changed." Arya muttered.

"Nothing's changed. You just think it has." Delphine answered. Arya looked up with a questioning gaze. "I've served as one of William's personal guard for years now. I've accompanied him almost everywhere and observed you two almost all of that time."

Delphine stared straight into Arya's eyes. "You both have feeling for each other. But neither of you have realized it. After watching you both when William first showed you how to properly fire a bow, I knew you would only grow closer together."

"How can you know that? Have you ever been in love before?" Arya angrily mutter as she looked away. When Delphine didn't reply, Arya turned back to see her staring of into the distance with a sad look in her eyes.

"I was in love once. Back when the Blades were still a fighter's guild and I was apprenticed under Grandmaster Jauffre." Delphine spoke as Arya watched her. "But then one day the Blades accepted a contract that I took part in. I was shocked to learn that my lover was part of a group that, at the time, was opposing use and needed to be eliminated to complete the contract."

Arya listened intensely at Delphine's story. She'd have never heard of this before and Will never mention it either. Did he even know?

"My mentor was a good man and he didn't oppose my relationship with my lover." Delphine continued. "But he was Grandmaster and was expected to hold up the Blade's rules. He reluctantly told me that I would either have to choose to leave the Blades or kill my lover."

Arya eyes widened in shock as Delphine turned and gazed at her with sadness.

"You have a chance that many people don't get, Arya. You are betrothed to a person I know you care for and he cares for you." Delphine laid a hand on Arya's shoulder. "Most highborn girls don't get to be with the person they want. You need to discover and accept your feelings. Don't let the chance slip from your grasp like so many have."

As Delphine climbed out of the cart, Arya couldn't help but ask. "What exactly…did you do?"

"As you already know, I'm still a member of the Blades." Delphine answered as a shadow passed over her eyes. "I impaled my sword straight through my lover's chest."

**Road to the Wall**

"Here, Jon Snow." Sorine said holding a piece of jerky out. After a moment, Jon accepted the gift and Sorine sat next to him at a campfire. Across from him sat Tyrion Lannister. The hooded woman sat nearby but not with them. Benjen sat close by at another campfire as another member of the Night's Watch lead two men with their wrist bound to sit and eat.

"Ah, rapers." Tyrion commented. "They were given a choice, no doubt. Castration or the Wall. Most choose the knife."

At seeing Jon disapproving look, Tyrion continued. "Not impressed by your future Brothers? Lovely thing about the Watch. You discard your old family and get a whole new one."

Sorine snorted at this. "The Watch is no family. Families watch each other's backs, not flee or abandon them."

"I thought the Dawnguard and the Night's Watch worked together?" Jon asked in confusion.

"We do. That doesn't mean we trust them, especially since most of them are criminals." Sorine answered. "Only a few, such as your uncle Benjen and the Lord Commander are trusted. We'll pass by and stop at Fort Dawnguard tomorrow. Benjen is the only brother of the Watch who'll be allowed in. And you as well as Tyrion, of course."

Jon frowned at the news. "But the Night's Watch has been guarding the Realm for years against-"

"Against grumpkins and snarks and all the other monsters that your wet nurse warned you about." Tyrion interrupted with an amused look. "You're a smart boy. You don't believe that nonsense."

"And yet," came a smooth voice, "Your nephew, William Baratheon, funds the Dawnguard."

Jon nearly jumped as the hooded woman spoke. He had never heard her voice before. It had a smooth, unearthly sound and her tone was like the woman was speaking to a young, ignorant child.

"Well, he tends to support any venture that, in his mind, aids the Realm." Tyrion replied.

The hooded woman stared at him for a moment before turning to Jon. "There was a time when being a member of the Night's Watch was considered an honor. Today, it is just a place to throwaway the unwanted."

Jon gave her a slight glare. He could not help but think that she was also mocking him since he planned to join the Watch. "I remember you. Your rode with the Dawnguard when they arrived in Winterfell. That was when Will first arrived in the north. Are you a member of the Dawnguard?"

The woman stared as if she was analyzing him. "No. I am…an advisor of sorts to the Dawnguard and to your friend, the Black Prince."

"If you're not a part of the Dawnguard, then who are you?" Jon questioned.

The woman continued to stare at Jon which caused him to feel uncomfortable. Then she raised her hands and slowly lifted her hood off.

It took every ounce of Jon's willpower to keep his jaw from dropping as he found himself looking at one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Her shoulder length, dark black hair framed her face. Several braids circled the top of her hair which gave her an elegant looking hairstyle. Her face was oddly pale, but her skin looked very soft. Her eyes stood out the most to him as they were reddish-orange in color. If Jon had to choose one word to describe her, it would be regal as she looked as if she was royalty.

"My name, Jon Snow, is Serana. Serana Volkihar."

**The Kingsroad**

"ARYA!" William shouted as he desperately searched through the forest with Delphine and Aela at his side.

When William returned from Cloud Ruler he was shocked to find that Arya was missing. He had to listen Joffrey rant to their mother about how Arya and her friend Mycah had attacked him before Nymeria had tried to maul Joffrey's arm off.

William shook his head at the story as he knew Arya wouldn't do such a thing. Joffrey barely had two small teeth marks from Nymeria but he acted like he lost the whole arm. William left to join the search despite the protest from his mother. After searching for an hour, they still found nothing and darkness was quickly surrounding them.

"Can't you find any tracks, Aela?" William asked.

"The soldier helping in the search have ruined any tracks that were present.' Aela groaned in frustration. "I could use _that_ form to find her by scent."

"No, there's too many people around who could see you. It's too risky." William said as he tried to peer through the darkness. He could see little else but torches in the distance. They needed to find Arya, before a Lannister soldier did.

William suddenly got an idea. He brought his hand to his mouth and let out a whistle.

"What are you doing?" Delphine asked.

"Whistling for Nymeria." William answered.

He continued for a little while before the three of them heard a small whine. William turned to see Nymeria poking her head out of some bushes.

"Nymeria! Thank the Divines!" William exclaimed. After a moment of hesitation, Nymeria slowly walked towards him. "Where's Arya, girl? Can you show us?"

Nymeria let out a whimper before pointing her head back the way she came. William started in that direction but stopped as Nymeria didn't move. "What's wrong, girl?"

Nymeria just whined in sadness. William was confused as why she was acting like this.

"William, your mother will most likely try to have the little wolf here killed for biting Joffrey." Aela spoke up.

"I know." William answered. "Can you sneak her into the camp and keep her hidden without anyone knowing?"

"With nosy soldiers like this? Child's play." Aela answered.

"Do it then. Delphine and I will look for Arya in the direction that Nymeria pointed at."

William and Delphine headed out as Aela guided to wolf cub to hide. After traveling a ways, Delphine laid a hand on William shoulder. She pointed at a spot through the trees.

"There's a torch up ahead, William."

"I see it. Let's move up quietly." William answered.

The two of them stealthy moved through the trees until they reached a small clearing. William glanced from behind a tree. He felt anger rise in him at what he saw.

Arya was worried at the situation she was in. Two Lannister soldier stood behind her, each with a hand on her shoulders to keep her in place. Before her stood Jaime Lannister, the queen's twin brother and a member of the Kingsguard. He grinned at her as he held a torch.

"Well, looks like we found a little wolf in the woods." Jaime stated. "It's not smart to wander the forest at night, little Stark. You never know what you might encounter."

Arya didn't answer and just stared up at him. Jaime then crouched down to her level. "Attacking my nephew, the crown prince, was not a very smart thing to do, little Stark."

"I didn't attack Joffrey. He started it." Arya angrily denied.

"Lying is not very smart either." Jaime replied.

"I'm not lying! I didn't attack him!" Arya shouted back.

"When you word's up against a prince's word, you might as well be lying." Jaime said. He glanced around as if looking for something before turning back to Arya. "I don't see you pet wolf anywhere, little Stark. Where is it at?"

"She's gone. I sent her away."

"I find that rather hard to believe. Are wolves really so quick to abandon each other? I think you know where she is."

"She's gone." Arya insisted.

Jaime raised an eyebrow before glancing at one of the Lannister men. Arya felt his grip tighten on her shoulder.

"This can be settled rather easily if you just answer me. Tell me where your wolf is, little Stark."

"I'm telling you the truth! I sent Nymeria away! She's gone!"

The grip on her shoulder increased, causing Arya to wince at the pain. Why couldn't her father, a northern soldier, or a Baratheon soldier have found her instead? Why didn't she go to Cloud Ruler with Will and avoid this whole situation?

"Good evening, Uncle."

Arya eyes shot up at the familiar voice. _Will!_ She mentally shouted.

William stood at the edge of the clearing with Delphine standing just behind his right shoulder. Even in the darkness, Arya could see the glare William directed towards his uncle.

Delphine kept her eyes on the Kingslayer. Jaime had expressed his disbelief when he learned that Delphine has successfully landed a small cut on Barristan Selmy. Ever since then he tried to gloat or pressure Delphine into a spar with him or join a tournament where they could cross blades. She refused every time.

Delphine knew he would be a tough opponent if the situation turned into a fight, but she wasn't afraid. William could take the two Lannister men with no problem and Delphine knew Jaime could not take on both her and William. While she didn't think a fight would break out, she still used her thumb to loosen her katana from its sheath for a faster draw.

"You found Arya. Good. We can call of the search now."

Jaime was caught off guard by William's appearance but quickly recovered. "Indeed, William. It's very fortunate for us all."

"If you don't mind then, I'll escort my betrothed to her father. I'm certain that he is very worried about her wellbeing."

"The Queen has commanded that the young girl be brought to the king to answer for her crimes." One of the Lannister men spoke up.

William gave the man a glare before speaking. "My Mother's not here. I'm grateful for you taking the time away from your regular duties to help search for my betrothed but it's time for you to resume them. I'll take Arya to her father and then we'll see the queen." William's voiced then entered a threatening tone. "So I'll ask you to kindly release Arya. Now."

The Lannister men hesitated, then they finally released their grips on Arya, who immediately ran over to William. Jaime stared at them for a few moments before grinning again.

"Your choice, nephew. I just hope your mother won't be too angry with you." Jaime said before leaving the clearing with the two soldiers following.

When they were out of sight, William let out a sigh while Delphine relaxed her grip on her sword.

"Are you alright-" William started to ask before his breath hitch. When Arya ran over him, William had instinctively placed a protective arm around her. Arya herself had instinctively placed a hand on his chest. The two of them froze at seeing how close their faces were to each other. They both jumped back as their cheeks started burning red.

"We…we should get back to the camp." William stuttered while Arya nodded. After they started the trek back to camp, William turned towards Arya. "I heard my brother's version of what happened at the river. Will you tell me what really happened?"

"You don't believe Joffrey?" Arya asked in surprise.

"This wouldn't be the first time he's lied about something. Please tell me what happened."

Arya explained how she and Mycah were mock battling at the river when Joffrey and Sansa came upon them. Then Joffrey began to threaten Mycah and even started to cut his cheek with his sword. Angry at this, Arya struck Joffrey in the back with her stick to make him stop. While Mycah ran off, Joffrey turned and swung his sword at Arya. Remembering some moves from watching the Blades training, Arya ducked and struck Joffrey's wrist, causing him to drop his sword. Then Nymeria jumped up and bit Joffrey's arm. Arya pulled Nymeria off of Joffrey and then threw his sword into the river before running off.

"I believe you. That certainly sound like Joffrey." William said before grinning. "I'm glad to hear you still remember some tricks from watching the Blades."

Arya grinned in return as they reached some more searchers. They were the northerners lead by her father. Eddard ignored his daughter's apologies as he grabbed her in a hug. He thanked William for finding her before a guardsman rode up to inform them that the king has sent for their presence.

They entered the Inn and stood in front of Robert. Cersei and Joffrey stood nearby him. William choose to stand next to Arya, making his position on the matter clear. Cersei's eyes bore into him at this but William focused on his father.

"Sorry about this, Ned. But we need to get this business done quickly." Robert started.

"Your girl and that butcher's boy attack my son." Cersei accused. "That animal of hers nearly tore his arm off."

William scoffed at that. Arya was more vocal however. "That's not true! She just…bit him a little. He was hurting Mycah."

"Joffrey told us what happened. You and that boy beat him with clubs while you set your wolf on him."

"That's not what happened!" Arya denied.

"Yes it is!" Joffrey retorted. "They all attacked me and she threw my sword in the river."

"Liar!"

"Shut up!"

"Enough!" Robert shouted. "She tell me one thing, he tells me another. Seven hells! What am I to make of this?"

"Sansa can tell us what happened." Cersei stated with a small smirk.

"She's in bed asleep." Ned remarked.

"She's not. Sansa, come here darling."

Sansa slowly walked up. William felt his concern rising at seeing the expression on her face.

"Tell us what happened, little dove." Cersei commanded.

Sansa hesitated as she glanced around. Arya was looked at her in desperation while Joffrey and Cersei gazed at her sternly.

"I don't know. I don't remember." She slowly said. "Everything happened so fast. I didn't see-"

"Liar!" Arya shouted. She would have grabbed Sansa's hair had William not reacted quickly enough to stop her. "Liar! Liar! Liar!"

"She's as wild as that animal of hers." Cersei said with a smile. "I cannot fathom why you would allow someone like her to marry William. I want her punished."

"It doesn't matter whether Sansa saw anything or not." William interjected before Robert could speak. "Joffrey's already marked himself as a liar."

Cersei's smile fell while Joffrey looked furious. "What? I am not lying!"

"Explain, Will." Robert commanded.

"You claim that Arya and her friend beat you with clubs, Joffrey?" William asked.

"That is exactly what happened." Joffrey insisted. He flinch as William gave him a victorious grin.

"If that's true, father." William said as he turned back to Robert. "Then why doesn't Joffrey have any bruises or welts from the beating? The only injury he has is the wolf bite."

Jeffrey paled as Robert glowered at him. _You shouldn't embellish you lies, brother._ William thought.

"Your son was hurt! Are you going to do nothing about it?" Cersei asked in anger.

"What would you have me do? Whip her through the street?" Robert demanded. Cersei remained silent. "Children fight. It's over."

"Joffrey will bear these scars for the rest of his life." Cersei insisted.

"Two tiny teeth marks that will be covered up in clothing anyway." William dryly noted. Cersei glared at him but he met it with his own. "The gash I received at Long Lake is much more threatening and you don't see me having any problems with it."

Cersei's face fell at this as she remembered the scar that William showed her at her insistence.

"I'm sorry about all this, Ned." Robert said. "I see that my son is properly disciplined."

As Robert stood up to leave, Cersei spoke up again. "What of the direwolf."

"I forgot the damned wolf." Robert said before turning to one of the guardsmen.

"We found no trace of the direwolf, your Grace." The guardsman stated. William mentally grinned at hearing that Aela had not been discovered.

"No? So be it." Robert stated.

"We have another wolf." Cersei remarked.

Robert stared at her. "As you will." He reluctantly said as he began to walk out.

"You don't mean Lady?" Sansa fearfully asked. "Lady didn't bit anyone! She's good!"

"Lady wasn't there! You leave her alone!" Arya demanded.

"Your Grace." William spoke causing Robert to freeze. "You cannot have Lady killed for doing nothing."

"Why do you not want to see justice done for your brother, William?" Cersei demanded in anger.

"What justice?" William asked and continued before Cersei could speak. "By your logic, mother, your say that if uncle Tyrion were to commit a crime but escaped justice, then it's alright to punished Jaime in his stead?"

"What? Of course not!" Cersei replied.

"Exactly." William interrupted before turning back to Robert. "If you have Lady killed for doing nothing then that's not justice. It's petty vengeance. And a king should be above that."

Robert stared into William's gazed. After a moment he turned towards Joffrey. "Look at me Joffrey. Was Sansa's wolf there?"

Joffrey flinched at Robert's stare. He finally stuttered out a response. "N-No."

"Then Sansa's wolf won't be harmed. This matter is over." Robert declared before leaving.

William left the inn with the Starks. He knew his mother will probably scold him later but he didn't really care.

"Prince William? Thank you for helping Lady." Sansa spoke but flinched when William glared at her. She may not have taken Joffrey's side but she still didn't help Arya.

"I didn't do it for you." William said before turning to Eddard. "Lord Stark, it would be best if you have Lady sent back to Winterfell. It might reduce my mother's anger. I'll have Aela take Lady and catch up to Isran. He can take her back north."

Eddard agreed that this was probably the best course to take. Sansa looked sad at this but didn't argue. She did not want the queen to be angry towards her. She said her goodbyes to her pet wolf before William began to lead Lady to where Aela was located. Eddard took Sansa back to bed while Arya accompanied William.

"I have a surprise for you." William whispered.

"What?" Arya questioned.

"You'll see."

When William entered his own tent with Arya and Lady, Aela was waiting with Nymeria.

"N-Nymeria!" Arya said in surprise. Tears appeared in her eyes as she crouched and held out her arms. Nymeria hesitated for a second before jump into Arya's embrace.

"I'm sorry Arya, but Nymeria will have to return north as well. It's not safe for her here." William said.

"I-I know." Arya sadly spoke as held Nymeria.

"Aela, you need to sneak Lady and Nymeria out of camp and catch up with Isran. He'll take them back to Winterfell and you can return here when you're done."

"It will be done, William." Aela replied.

Arya gave Nymeria a final huge and said goodbye before William escorted her back to her tent. When they arrived, Arya paused before turning to William.

"Will…thank you. For everything."

"Anytime, Arya." William replied before Arya surprised him by grabbing him in a hug.

"Goodnight, silly stag." She said before darting into the tent.

William stared after her for a moment before smiling. "Goodnight, wolf girl."

At the edge of camp, Aela calmly glanced around before leading the two direwolf into the forest. Three Lannister guards stepped out from behind a tent and watched her. Two of them were the same guards who were with Jaime earlier.

"We should tell the queen." The first one said.

"I have a better idea. Let's just kill the two direwolves and bring their pelts to the queen. We can also have our way with the pretty huntress." The second one said with a grin. The three of them proceeded to follow Aela.

Aela lead the two wolves through the trees for a ways. Finally, she decided that they were far away enough for her to deal with the three fools who had followed her. She tied the two wolves to a tree before giving them a pat on the head.

"Now you two girls stay and watch carefully. You might learn something." Aela said before she stepped into the bushes and disappeared.

Soon the Lannister guards stepped in the area. "Where did the woman go?"

"Your three are pretty stupid to have followed me. You will regret your decision." Aela's voice sounded out. The three guards drew their swords and tied to spot her.

"Show you self, woman!" One of them yelled. When nothing happen he just grinned. "If you won't come out then I guess I'll just have to kill these wolves instead."

He started towards the direwolves. He took two steps before he fell to his knees with his hands scrabbling at the arrow that now pierced out of his throat.

The other two jerked around and faced where the arrow came from.

"Do you see anything? Where is she?" Guard number two asked.

"Right behind you." Aela voice replied.

The guard turned around to see Aela's knife already come at his throat. He fell to the ground with a gurgled cry.

"You damned bitch!" The last guard said as he faced Aela.

"You know…" Aela started as she glanced up to see a full moon had appeared out from the clouds. "I really haven't let loose in a while. I don't think William will mind just this once."

Aela grinned at the last guard as something shifted in her. The guard watched in growing terror as Aela's body started to change. His sword fell from his grasp at the sight before him.

"M-monster! You're a monster!" He said before he turned to run. He managed to make it three feet before the now werewolf form of Aela caught him. The man's screams echoed through the tree before they were cut off and a howl replaced them.

The two direwolves watched as the werewolf changed back into Aela. She started to wipe of the blood on her as she walked back up to the wolves. She then gave them a grin.

"So girls, did you learn anything?"

**IMPORTANT REQUEST FROM THE AUTHOR: I need your guys help concerning Jon Snow. I originally intended to keep him in the Night's Watch but reviewers have made some good points on having him join the Dawnguard instead. I am divided on the issue so I decided that the readers will make the choice.**

**There is a poll on the top of my profile page where you can vote on whether Jon will join the Dawnguard or not. BUT make you decision quickly as Jon might have to make the choice in the next chapter.**

**One last note, I decided that Daenerys will learn no more than two dragon Shouts. She has to learn six words total and that will take time. I'm not sure how fast she'll learn them as my marital art instructor once told me 'everyone learns at a different pace.' The two shuts in question will be Unrelenting Force and Fire Breath.**

**Q & A's**

**Tregun: That's the only reason I even considered allowing Daenerys to use dragon shouts.**

**ww1990ww: Not quite, I do have a few ideas which might make some major changes.**

**Ygritte the Huntress: You can now make your choice about Jon. As for Theon, I'm not spoiling anything yet.**

**Lt. Cmdr. Radner: Thank you for your encouragement and inspection, Lt. Commander. I will do my best to not make that mistake with William but it is proving to be harder than I anticipated. The information on Theon is currently classified, I'm afraid. And as for Joffrey… 'Sigh' I hate the bastard as much as anyone else (though you have to give Jack Gleeson credit for playing the part so well in the show) but if I do kill him off early in the story then William is next for the thrown. Lords are less likely to oppose William if Joffrey dies. Also Myrcella and Tommen love William too much to try to take the throne. In fact, I imagine that you might hate Joffrey even more for what he might do later in the story. I'm afraid that Joffrey is probably a necessary evil. Sorry about that, Ranting Ryuu out.**

**Ether walker: I was going for a teaser or cliffhanger with Daenerys, oh well. Hope this chapter satisfies. More about Cersei feelings towards William will be revealed in the future and Joffrey is…Joffrey. I can't imagine him any other way.**

**Badass Bill: Your right, I almost forgot about that battle. Scipio did use Hannibal's tactics against him with a few changes here or there. There were so many great general in ancient times.**


	8. Life Decisions

Author's Note: This chapter should have been done sooner but I decided to wait to write until the Poll had been up for a few days. Then Fourth of July weekend hit and I didn't have as much time to write as I hopped. But it's finally here.

If you haven't checked yet, the Poll has been closed, the votes are in, and the results are…Jon Snow will join the Dawnguard! Wow, the Dawnguard won by a landslide at 32 to 4! For those of you who wished for Jon to stay in the Night's Watch, I'm sorry but that will not happen…but I still plan for Jon to be deeply involved with the Night's Watch. Hope that encourages you. On with the story!

_Thoughts_

"_Italics with quotations mean different language._"

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.

**Chapter 8: Life Decisions**

"This city is huge!" Arya exclaimed as she looked around King's Landing as the cart approached the Red Keep.

"King's Landing is home to half a million people." William replied as he rode next to the cart. "A massive but crowded place. Once I became lord of Cloud Ruler I did my best to spend as much time there away from this city."

"Isn't King's Landing your home, Will? You grew up here." Arya questioned. William shook his head in answer.

"King's Landing never felt very welcoming. Cloud Ruler is my home." Williams said before smiling at Arya. "Winterfell is my second home."

"Winterfell is the best!" Arya insisted with a grin.

"Ah, but you haven't seen Cloud Ruler yet. You might change your mind." William grinned back as the column entered the Red Keep.

William dismounted before he noticed the steward approach Eddard. "Welcome, Lord Stark. Grand Maester Pycelle has called a meeting of the Small Council. The honor of your presence is requested."

Eddard nodded before turning back and ordered the septa to get Arya and Sansa settled in. William offered to help them as Eddard entered the Red Keep.

As Eddard stepped into the Small Council chambers, Varys the spider stood to greet him.

"Lord Stark. I was grievously sorry to hear of your troubles on the Kingsroad. We are all praying for Prince Joffrey's swift recovery."

"A shame you didn't pray for the butcher's son." Eddard commented. After the trial finished at the Kingsroad, Eddard discovered that Arya's friend, Mycah was murdered by the Hound. He pushed aside his anger at the injustice and smiled at the next council member. "Renly, you're looking well."

"And you look tired from the road." Renly greeted warmly. "I told them this meeting could wait another day."

"But we have a kingdoms to run." Baelish interjected. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Lord Stark."

"My wife has mentioned you, Lord Baelish."

"Childhood friends tend to mentioned one another. But the day is getting late and we have much to do."

"I humbly beg your pardon, Lord Stark." Spoke up Pycelle. "But this now belongs to you."

Pycelle held out a pin with the symbol of the Hand. After a moment of hesitation, Eddard accepted it and placed it on.

"Shall we begin?" Pycelle continued as the other council members took their seats.

"Without the king?" Eddard questioned.

"Winter may be coming but I'm afraid my brother is not." Renly answered before handing a scroll to Eddard who examined it. "My brother instructs us to stage a tournament, both in honor of Lord Stark's new appointment and for William's Nameday, since it's approaching."

"I've almost forgotten." Varys noted. "Prince William will be fifteen years of age soon."

"How much for this tournament then?" Questioned Baelish.

"Forty thousand gold dragons to the champion, twenty thousand for the runner up, twenty thousand for the winner of the melee, and ten thousand for the winning archer." Eddard announced.

"Can the treasury bare such expense?" Pycelle asked as he faced Baelish.

"I'll have to borrow it from the Lannisters," Baelish answered. "Even though we already owe three million gold to Lord Tywin, among others."

"Are you telling me that the crown is three million in debt?" Eddard asked in shock.

"I'm telling you the crown is six million in debt."

"How could Robert let this happened?" Eddard demanded.

"The Master of Coin finds the money while the king, and the Hand, spend it."

Eddard shook his head at this. "I will speak to Robert about this. This tournament is an extravagance we cannot afford."

"Events like these do benefit the crown, my Lord Hand." Baelish countered. "And the King will expect some celebrations for Prince William's Nameday."

"Then we'll hold a smaller tourney if we must. I'm sure Prince William won't be offended." Eddard insisted.

"As you say, my Lord Hand. But we should still make plans-"

"There will be NO plans until I speak with Robert!" Eddard half-shouted. Silence filled the room for a moment before he spoke up again. "I'm sorry my lords…it's been a long journey."

"You are the king's Hand, Lord Stark. We serve at your pleasure." Varys stated. "We can hold off other matters until your rested, if you wish."

"No, that is not necessary. What else is there to address today?" Eddard replied. Despite his words however, he could feel the makings of a headache.

Elsewhere in the castle, Cersei was applying some medicine on Joffrey's bite marks. "It's ugly." Joffrey spoke up.

"A king should have scars." Cersei replied. "William has a scar as well. You're a warrior like him and your father."

"I'm not like him or father." Joffrey denied. "I've never fought in a battle, let alone fight of any wolf. It bit me and all I did was scream. Even worse, William took the Stark girl's side at the inn."

"When Aerys Targaryen sat on the throne, your father was a rebel and a traitor. Someday, you will sit on the throne and the truth will be what you make it." Cersei encourage. "It was wrong of William to not take your side but you must remember that he is to marry the younger Stark girl. It's only naturel for him to take her side. But soon we'll change that with the knowledge you've been getting from the older daughter."

"That's why I have to pretend to like her then?" Joffrey questioned.

"Yes, she's already told us some interesting things about the younger Stark. You must continue to act like you want to marry her. Do something nice for her to help convince her."

Joffrey stayed silent for a while before standing and paced around the room. "We've allowed the northerners too much power. They consider themselves as our equals."

"And how would you handle them?" Cersei questioned.

"I'd double their taxes and command them to supply then thousand men for the royal army." Joffrey declared.

"The royal army? You mean the Legions that you brother has helped in building?"

"Yes. It's probably the only good idea William has ever had." Joffrey stated. Cersei frowned at this as she didn't like her children to fight. Joffrey didn't noticed as he continued. "But he's going about it the wrong way. Instead of building them from scratch, we should just have the different kingdoms supply their troops for the Legions. The royal army would be completed by now if we did."

"And suppose that the northerners rebel?" Cersei quizzed.

"I'd crush them." Joffrey answered. "Seize Winterfell and install someone loyal as Warden of the North."

"And these ten thousand new legionnaires from the north, will they fight for you or for the north?"

"For me, I'm their king." Joffrey angrily insisted.

"William's idea of mixing the legions with men from different locations is a good way to help prevent the legionnaires from rebelling but if you make a legion solely from one kingdom, then they will likely rebel if you attack their home." Cersei explained. "Even with the rest of the royal army, the north cannot be held. Not by an outsider. It's just too big and too wild."

Cersei then stood up and continued to speak. "A good king knows when to save his strength…and when to destroy his enemies."

Joffrey smirked back at his mother. "So you agree? The Starks are enemies?"

"Anyone who isn't us are enemies." Cersei returned the smirk before she rubbed Joffrey's cheek affectionately. "You worry about being a king. Let your brother worry about building you a mighty army to crush your enemies with. And you let me worry about making sure that he _never_ marries that wretched little girl."

**Elsewhere in the Red Keep…**

"May I come in?" William asked as he leaned into the room where Arya, Sansa, and Septa Mordane were seated.

"Of course, my prince." Mordane answered before scowling as Arya slashed her knife through the air and stabbing it into the table. "Enough of that, young lady. Eat your food."

William never really liked Septa Mordane as she seemed to dot on Sansa but never made any real effort to aid Arya. He suspected that this might be in part due to that Arya had taken a liking to the Nine Divines instead of the Faith of the Seven. During an argument with the Septa once, Arya had even shouted that she intended to convert just to spite Mordane.

"Practicing a move that Aela showed you, I see." William noted.

"Yep, I'm practicing for Joffrey." Arya answered causing Sansa stared at her in shock. "He's a liar and he killed Mycah."

"The Hound killed your friend." Sansa said in defense of Joffrey.

"The Hound does what Joffrey tells him to do." Arya countered.

"That's true." William agreed in a sad tone. He should have known what Joffrey would do. He couldn't do anything to Arya so he targeted her friend instead.

"Enough!" Mordane said as Arya stabbed the table again.

"What's happening here?" Eddard questioned as he stepped into the room.

"Arya would rather act like a beast then a lady." Mordane answered. William narrowed his eyes at her words.

"Go to your room. We'll talk later." Eddard ordered his daughter. After Arya left, he turned towards William. "William, I'm actually glad you're here. If it's alright, may we speak in private for a moment?"

"Of course." William answered.

"May I be excused?" Sansa questions. Eddard barely had time to answer before she stood and left the room.

Eddard let out a sigh before turning to William again. "Perhaps was can speak in my new study?"

William nodded in agreement. As Eddard stepped out of the room, William passed behind Mordane and leaned down towards her. "If you ever call Arya a beast in front of me again, I will have you thrown out of the city like a common thug." He whispered in a dark tone before following after Eddard.

William and Eddard entered the study and faced each other as they sat. Eddard folded his hands as he began to speak. "I was hoping that you might be able to explain a few things about your father's Small Council, William."

"Ah, I see. Do you need something for a headache first?" William joked.

"That's alright, It'll take more than one session with the council…I hope." Eddard joked back. "But you've been back to the city sooner than I have. Can you tell me who I may trust and who I can't?"

"My father has asked me to help you when I can, so you can count on my support." William informed. "Unfortunately, there are very few other people whom you can trust. Especially on the council."

"Your uncles are on the council. Can you not trust them?" Eddard remarked.

"As you probably know by now, Stannis is not here. He returned to Dragonstone almost as soon as Jon Arryn died. Renly is a good man but doesn't take his duties much better than my father does."

Eddard frowned in thought. He was hoping that Renly would be more reliable. "What of the other council members? Pycelle, Baelish, and Varys."

"Pycelle may be old but he only pretends to be crippled. He uses his 'frailty' to deceive and throw people off." William answered to Eddard's surprise. "I've learned that he reports to my mother, but his true loyalty is to my grandfather, Tywin. Did you know that Pycelle was the one who tricked King Aerys to open the gates during my father's rebellion so that the Lannisters could sack the city?"

Eddard's hand slipped as he startled in surprise. "I did not know that."

"He is a Lannister man, through and through. Don't inform him of anything unless you want the Lannisters to know as well." William was silent for a moment as Eddard thought over his words before continuing. "Varys confuses me. I get a strange feeling that he does seem to care for the wellbeing of the realm, in his own way that is. But he's an extremely good actor and I can't read him very well. He probably has the best spy network in the Seven Kingdoms so be wary of how much trust you extend to him."

"And what of Baelish?" Eddard questioned.

"He's the worst of them all." William immediately answered. "Many strive for their own personal gains but he takes it to another level. He won't hesitate to use whatever method is necessary to advance his position. Deception, bribery, threats, he uses it all. He too has a spy network like Varys and my mother."

"They all have spies?"

"One thing you should learn quickly, Lord Stark, is that there are eyes and ears everywhere in King's Landing." William replied as Eddard let out an exasperated sigh.

"Next you'll be telling me that you have spies as well, Prince William." Eddard half joked. William remained silent as he stared back, causing Eddard's eyes to widen in surprise. "You do have spies?"

"When the Blades were still the Akaviri Dragonguard in service to the Targaryens, they weren't just elite bodyguards. They had a secondary task of locating and dealing with potential threats to the crown. When they became the Blades and swore their loyalty to me I gained their contacts as my own." William explained. "Unfortunately, I don't have nearly as many spies as even my mother does, let alone Varys and Baelish. Most of my informants are in the different kingdoms, not here in the capital. Therefore, my spymaster advised me to employ the services of a certain group here in King's Landing. While their reputation is questionable, the information they provide is well worth the price."

"How can you afford all this, William?" Eddard asked in a confused tone. "You're the patron for the Dawnguard, the Blades must have some cost for their arms and armor, and you have a spy network? Where do you get the means to pay for all this?"

William gave Eddard a small smile. "That's something I've been keeping a secret for some time. I own the land around Cloud Ruler between the rivers and the mountains so I receive some income from taxes. There is a large hidden vault beneath Cloud Ruler that houses many treasure that the old Akaviri brought with them from their homeland as well as money saved from when the Blades were a fighter's guild. But I only use that for buying materials for the Blades."

William leaned closer and half-whispered as he continued. "My real source of coin however, lies a few miles north of Cloud Ruler. Hidden in the mountains on my land is the richest silver mine in the Seven Kingdoms. It's overseen and protected by some loyal retainers of mine, the Silver-Blood family. There sworn to silence and your one of the few people I've told of this, Lord Stark."

"I appreciate the trust you've placed in me, Prince William." Eddard smiled before letting out a sigh. "It appears that being Hand of the King will be more difficult than I anticipated."

"May I ask what the cause of your problems is?" William asked.

"Your father wishes for there to be a tournament for my new appointment and for your Nameday." Eddard answered.

William let out one of his own sighs. "My father certainly likes tourneys. He tried to stage one to celebrate the victory at Long Lake but Jon Arryn's death prevented that. How much will this one cost?"

Eddard handed William the scroll detailing the prize money. William's eyes widened at the figures. "This is a bit much, to put it lightly. My father really needs to realize that the crown doesn't have a limitless amount of money."

"I hope I can convince Robert to reduce the size of this tourney. Especially with the crown six million in debt."

William's eye twitched. "_Six million?!_ A few years ago when we started building the legions it was only four million. We were able to build the first four legions without adding to the debt. The legions made after them couldn't have increase the debt by two million."

_I need to look into this. Baelish does not seem to be completing part of the bargain._

"Exactly how many legions are there? And how many does the crown plan to build? Knowing this could help in plans to reduce this debt." Eddard questioned. William pulled up a map showing Westeros and began indicating as he explained.

"The current plan is to have two legions for each of the Seven Kingdoms. A third legion for the north due to its vast size and a third legion for the Reach due to it having a larger population than any other kingdom. One legion to be stationed at Cloud Ruler because it's the legions headquarters. Finally, one legion to be stationed here in King's Landing. A total of eighteen legions." William informed before looking up at Eddard. "There are currently only six active legions which means we're only a third of the way done. The First and Second Legions have been ordered to return to Cloud Ruler and replace the numbers lost at Long Lake. That should be done in just a few weeks. The Fifth and Sixth Legions have replaced the First and Second in the North. The Third and Fourth Legions are currently stationed in the Stormlands. Most likely because that's the Baratheon homelands."

"Only a third of the way done? Are there any legions in training?"

"Two. But the Seventh and Eighth legions won't finish their training and be combat ready for at least a year. Most likely longer."

"I imagine that the legions cost a pretty penny, but hopefully we can fix much of this debt before all the legions are recruited." Eddard said as he leaned back in his chair. "This job will probably be more stressful than I imagined. I don't suppose I might be able to borrow the services of your healer, Colette, in the future?"

"I'll gladly send her to help whenever you need it, Lord Stark." William chuckled. "If you need some time away from the Small Council, you can always appoint someone you trust as Acting Hand for a day."

"I keep that in mind. I thank you for all your help. I greatly appreciate it." Eddard said in gratitude.

"I have my own reason to help you besides my father asking me to, Lord Stark. Don't hesitate to ask for my help."

**Castle Black, The Wall**

Jon blocked the practice sword before smashing his fist into the face of his opponent, Grenn. Grenn stumbled back as blood poured out of his new broken nose.

"If that were a real sword, you'd be dead." Stated the Night's Watch Master-at-arms, Alliser Thorne. "Lord Snow here grew up in a castle, spiting down on the likes of you. Unlike the rest of you, he's actually fought and killed wildlings alongside the Black Prince at Long Lake. Pyp, do you think that Ned Stark's bastard bleeds like the rest of us?"

Pypar, commonly known as Pyp, stepped up to challenge Jon, but was beaten in a single move. One by one, Jon fought the other recruits and beat them with little effort. After knocking down the last one, Alliser gave him a slightly annoyed look.

"Well Lord Snow, it appears you're the least useless person here. Go and clean yourselves up."

Jon held back the urge to grit his teeth. His welcome at Castle Black was much less impressive than Fort Dawnguard. The Dawnguard's headquarters was almost hidden in some mountains and could only be accessed through a narrow canyon. Attackers would have to fight through the entire canyon under the fortresses shadow to reach the main entrance. About thirty or so Dawnguard knights were practicing or drinking in the hall. They greeted Jon warmly since they had heard of him fighting alongside William and many assumed he was a new recruit. Almost all of them had expressed disappointment when he said otherwise.

The Dawnguard did not think very highly of the Night's Watch. Jon found out exactly why when he arrived at Castle Black. The Dawnguard were well equipped, fought with professional skill, and were highly disciplined. The Night's Watch in comparison had poor arms and armor, acted like a ragtag group, and seemed exactly like the criminals that everyone called them. Jon could not help but start having second thoughts about his decision.

Jon entered the Armory and replaced the practice sword. He heard the door close and Grenn's voice behind him. "You broke my nose bastard."

Jon turned and gave a smile in return. "It's an improvement."

Another recruit named Rast grabbed Jon from behind as Grenn placed a knife at his throat. "If we threw you over the wall, I wonder how long it would take you to hit."

"I wonder if they'd find you before the wolves did." Pyp spoke up.

"Don't tell me all three of you are that stupid."

Jon and the three recruits looked at the door in surprise to see Serana casually leaning against the door. "You honestly think you can commit murder here without being found out?"

_How did she enter without making a sound?_ Jon thought. When Jon continued on to Castle Black several members of the Dawnguard as well as Serana had accompanied them. Although the Dawnguard wouldn't be taking any major missions beyond the Wall till Isran returned, the Dawnguard would still travel between Castle Black and Fort Dawnguard. There were usually about ten Dawnguard Knights at the Wall at any given time.

"Best move along woman. Unless you want something nasty to happen to you as well?" Spoke up Rast as he looked over Serana.

Serana merely laughed. "Why is it that fools like you all think alike? You see a woman like me and the first thing you do is look at my chest?" Serana's smile faded as she gave him a piercing look. "You wouldn't be the first idiot to die for trying to lay a hand on me. One or two men in the Watch who couldn't resist the urge found out the hard way what I do to fools. I've killed wildlings and far worst things than you can imagine. How many have you killed? Oh that's right, none."

"I must agree with the lady." Tyrion said as he entered the armory. "You three have very distinctive faces. I think they would look marvelous decorating spikes in King's Landing. Perhaps I'll write my sister about it."

After staring for a moment they finally released Jon and began putting equipment away. Serana gave her usual taunting smile as she strode up to Jon. "The Watch is not what you were expecting is it? Even with the Black Prince warning you."

"I suppose I was hoping he was exaggerating. I should've known. Will doesn't normally exaggerate things."

"He rarely does." Tyrion agreed. "All sorts of interesting characters at the Wall. I though you would have fit in better than this. Not that you're a criminal, but you are interesting in your own way."

"They're all just jealous. They hate me because I'm better than them-"

"It's a good thing that none of them were trained by a master-at-arms like your Ser Rodrik. I don't imagine any of them has held a real sword before they came here." Tyrion observed.

"You have it luckier than most bastards, Jon Snow. Being raised by Eddard Stark. Most don't get that chance." Serana pointed out.

Jon paused at her words. With the way Catelyn Stark treated him at time, he had always thought he had it worse than anyone in Winterfell. But remembering his friendship with Robb, Theon, and Will made him realize that he did have it better than most who bear the name Snow. Perhaps he needed to rethink his position with the rest of the Watch recruits.

"The Watch is different than it once was." Serana said as she leaned against a post. "While there was an oath, there never was any of these strict rules thousands of years ago. Not being allowed to marry, to own land, and many other silly things. A mere shadow of its former self. At least the Dawnguard is making an honest effort to restore itself."

"How would you know all this? How would you know how different the Watch is compared to thousands of years ago?" Jon asked her. Serana slowly turned towards him moved closer. Jon felt heat rising to his face as she leaned close to his face.

"That, Jon Snow…is a secret." She said before she disappeared out the door before Jon could even blink.

"I've met many women in my life." Tyrion commented. "But none like her. She's a woman with many secrets."

"How does she expect us to not look at her chest when she leans over like that?" Grenn joked as Pyp grinned.

_Bloody woman_, Jon thought. She always called him by his full name and always seemed to have a smile that was half mocking and half observing. Jon resolved to try and solve the mystery that surrounded her.

**King's Landing**

"Tyrion Lannister?" Eddard said in confusion. He was currently standing in Littlefinger's brothel with his wife. When Littlefinger informed him that Cat was in King's Landing he did not believe it at first. But here she was with the dagger that was almost used to kill Bran. When they told him that Baelish had identified that the dagger belong to Tyrion Lannister, Eddard couldn't but feel disbelief at their words.

"Yes, Ned." Catelyn said. "We should bring this to the King. He'll listen to you."

"The mere suggestion that the queen's brother tried to kill your boy would be considered treason." Baelish pointed out.

"But we have proof. We have the blade." Catelyn argued.

"Which Lord Tyrion will say was stolen from him. The only man who could say otherwise has lost his throat thanks to your boy's wolf." Baelish countered.

"I'm not convinced either." Eddard interjected causing Catelyn to look at him in surprise. "William always spoke well of his uncle. Are you certain that this blade belongs to Lord Tyrion? No one else may have recently obtained it from him?"

"I am quite certain, Lord Stark. The blade belongs to the Imp." Baelish insisted. "Prince William is a smart lad but that doesn't mean he is aware of all his uncle actions and dealings. It might be best to not tell the Black Prince anything yet until we know more."

"Petyr has offered to help, Ned. He's like a little brother to me. He would never betray my trust."

"I'll try to keep you alive, for her sake. A fool's task admittedly but I've never been able to refuse your wife anything."

"I won't forget this." Catelyn said in gratitude. "You're a true friend."

Eddard didn't say anything but still couldn't help but feel a nagging sensation in his head. Despite his wife's insistence at being able to trust Baelish, Eddard was not certain of his sincerity.

_He's the worst of them all._ William's words echoed. Eddard didn't know Baelish as well as William. The new side of William that Eddard had discovered, his Lannister side, may have started Ned but he was still certain he could trust the Black Prince.

_I've watched as William grew up in my house. He's more Baratheon than Lannister._ Ned thought. _We'll see if I can trust him more than the Mockingbird._

**Edge of the Dothraki Sea.**

Daenerys sat in her tent and practiced her knowledge of the Dothraki language with her handmaiden Irri. She had gained a good grasp of the language quickly but her mind was on other things. Mostly on the new addition to the Khalasar, Farengar Secret-Fire.

Daenerys could not believe her luck that she would meet the only person who might have knowledge of dragons. Farengar had been dumbfounded when Daenerys revealed her ability to Shout. She had immediately brought him to Khal Drogo and the two of them asked many questions of Farengar. Some answers were favorable while others were not.

**Flashback**

"Three words!?" Daenerys said in shock.

"Yes, Khaleesi." Farengar nodded. "In order to use the full power of a dragon shout, three words are required for that specific shout."

"What are the words for Unrelenting Force then?"

"Fus Ro Dah. Force, balance, and push, respectively. But just saying the words is not enough." Farengar answered.

"What do you mean, Farengar?" Daenerys questioned.

"If simply saying the words of a Shout was needed, then anyone could use the power of dragons. One must also comprehend and understand the meaning of the words. You need to know of the nature of the word to use its power." Farengar explained.

_So that's why I cannot simply use whatever shout I want._ Daenerys thought. She didn't truly understand the words, at least when used as a shout. And she needed to use three words. It did make sense to her. "How long can it take to fully learn a shout?"

"With all three words? Years if not decades." Farengar answered causing Daenery's eyes to widen. "It does depend on the person. A Dovahkiin can learn the knowledge of a word instantly if they have slayed a dragon. They absorb the knowledge from the dragon after it dies. But for you, I'm afraid, will have to learn through practice and meditation."

"I've also been curious about the Dovahkiin. I know it means Dragonborn. My family claims to have the blood of dragons, so could that mean…?"

"I'm afraid that's different, Khaleesi." Farengar replied to the unasked question. "Even if your family does have the blood of dragons, it's different from the Dovahkiin. A Dovahkiin does not have the blood of a dragon. Instead, they have the soul of a dragon. The only way I can think of testing if you're Dragonborn would be for you to slay a dragon, but there aren't anymore."

"Is there anyone else who might know more about dragons and Shouting?" Daenerys eagerly questioned.

"There is one group of people I can think of that know more about dragons than anyone else." Farengar replied with his face dropping into a frown. "It's not too surprising since they have slain a dragon three hundred years ago. Any information they have is locked up at their fortress of Cloud Ruler. And they don't let just anyone look at their archives. They are the Blades and they serve the Black Prince who your brother considers an enemy."

**Flashback End**

Daenerys was disappointed that it could be a long time before she would be able to use a Shout effectively. However, she was happy with her current progress. She could now cause Drogo to stumble back with Fus. A smaller man might fall to one knee. She would keep practicing and learning but she would also try to learn at least two words at once. She chose the other word to be Yol or fire.

She was also concerned that the son of the usurper might know about Shouting. Illyrio Mopatis had informed her and Viserys about the infamous Black Prince and some of the tales concerning him. Viserys had just brushed it off and said that he was nothing more than the son of a usurper and was no real threat. He was convinced that these tales were false or exaggerated.

However, Daenerys was now concerned at how the Blades held knowledge about dragons and Shouting. While there were no stories or tales of the Black Prince ever using anything resembling Shouting, Daenerys was worried that he at least had knowledge about Dragon Shouts. She was beginning to think that some of the tales about William Baratheon may be true.

Farengar had asked if he may accompany Daenerys so he may learn more about the powers of a Thu'um alongside her. She agreed to his excitement and joy. Daenerys thought it kind of amusing when she thought of how Farengar acted like a child when researching.

Daenerys was taken by surprise when Irri suddenly reached up and groped Daenerys chest a bit.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

Irri didn't answerer immediately as she stared at Daenerys for a moment. She finally asked. "When was the last time you bled, Khaleesi?"

Daenerys stared back in confusion at Irri's question. Irri herself suddenly smiled. "You've changed, Khaleesi. It is a gift from the Great Stallion." She said as she placed a hand on Daenerys belly.

Daenerys felt her breath stop for a few seconds as she realized what her handmaiden meant. She was with child.

In a different tent sat Jorah Mormont along with a Dothraki warrior named Rakharo. Farengar sat a few feet away looking over some notes he made for some research. Jorah explained the advantages between a long sword and a Dothraki arakhs, a type of curved sword. Irri then entered the tent and revealed that Daenerys did not wish to feed on horse that night. She then delivered the shocking news of Daenery's pregnancy.

"I'll have the boys butcher a goat for her." Jorah decided as an odd look crossed his face. He began to stand. "I need to ride to Qohor."

"Uh, Khalasar ride for Vaes Dothrak." Rakharo remarked.

"I'll catch up. The Khalasar is easy to find." Jorah replied.

"Is it aright if I may accompany you, Ser Jorah?" Farengar spoke up. "If I'm to start traveling with the Dothraki, then I might need a few small things from Qohor since it might be some time before I enter another Free City. I promise I won't slow you down."

"If you can keep up then you are welcome to." Jorah answered as the two of them made ready to depart.

**Castle Black, The Wall**

Jon Snow stared out from the lookout post on top of the Wall. He had just come up to get his first glimpse and found Benjen Stark waiting to be there with him. Then Benjen had revealed that he would soon leave to scout out beyond the Wall. Jon tried to convince Benjen to allow him to join but Benjen said it wasn't time for him to yet.

"We'll speak when I return." Benjen had said as he placed a hand on Jon's shoulder. He then turned and headed to the lift.

Now alone, Jon began musing over everything he had learned recently. He had asked among the Dawnguard and the Watch about Serana. The Watch kept their distance from her ever since she had killed one of them for attempting to take advantage of her. The Dawnguard acted stranger however, as they would avoid discussing her and change the subject with nervous looks. It only added to the mystery surrounding her.

"Up here all alone?"

Jon turned to see the very woman he was thinking about standing behind him. Again, he wondered just how she moved so silently. She seemed unaffected by the cold wind as she wore her regular cloths and didn't even shiver in the wind. She walked up beside him and gazed across the landscape.

"This is the kind of thing I enjoy seeing. Makes everything else worth it." Serana said with a genuine smile instead of her usual smirk. Jon had to admit, she seemed much more beautiful when smiling instead of smirking.

"You've been asking questions about me. Am I that interesting, Jon Snow?" She said while turning towards him.

Jon stared back before answering. "You confuse me."

"Ah. So I'm a mystery for you to solve?" Serana grinned.

Jon looked back out of the Wall as he answered. "You're not part of the Dawnguard. Women aren't allowed in the Night's Watch." He then turned and looked her in the eye. "And yet, your still here. Why?"

Serana grin faded as she met his gaze. "You might not like the answer to that, Jon Snow. And besides, you haven't earned my trust. I might not even tell you if you join the Night's Watch."

"Your one of the most vocal against the Watch. Just because they're not like what they used to be? They can become what they once were." Jon stated.

"Can they? How long do you think it would take to change them from the inside? Especially when the very oaths that they are sworn to take help prevent that." Serana questioned. "The oaths may have been necessary once the Watch started being made up of criminals. But now? The Black Oath is part of the reason so many choose not to join the Watch. A sword can only be cleaned of rust for so long before you must replace it."

"You can reforge a sword with new materials to make it better." Jon countered.

"Which cost extra and takes longer than simply getting a new, finer sword." Serana countered back. "The Dawnguard and I have a shaky standing with each other but I trust them far more than the Watch. The Dawnguard at not bound for life. As long as they answer when needed, they are allowed to pursue a real life. Marry someone they love. Build a house of their own. Have children. Can you honestly say you don't want a happy family of your own? Deep down…everyone wants that."

As Serana turned and began to walk away, Jon called out to her. "Even you?"

Serana paused for a second but then continued on without answering, leaving Jon to his thoughts.

Isran strode through castle Black, having just arrived with Sorine and Gunmar. He had just bid Benjen Stark luck on his ranging. Isran would've sent several Dawnguard Knights with him but he needed to get the supplies he brought to good use.

"Isran!"

He turned to see Jon Snow marching towards him. "Jon Snow. I just saw your uncle off. How are you boy?"

"I've made my decision. I want to join the Dawnguard." Jon said without answering Isran's question. Sorine and Gunmar stared in surprise but Isran just gave a hard stare as Jon continued. "But I don't wish to be stationed at Fort Dawnguard. I want to stay and help where it's needed the most. And here is where it's needed the most."

Isran gave Jon a long, hard look. Finally, he stepped up to Jon and placed both hands on Jon's shoulders. "So be it. Welcome to the Dawnguard, brother."

Nearby in the shadows, Serana gave a true smile instead of a smirk at the scene.

**King's Landing**

Arya stepped into the room but stopped as the short man before her spoke.

"You are late, boy." He spoke in an accent. He turned around to face Arya. "Tomorrow you will be here at midday."

"Who are you?" Arya asked.

"Your dancing master, Syrio Forel." He grinned before tossing a smaller practice sword at Arya. Arya instinctively caught it out of the air which caused Syrio to give a nod of approval. Arya then assumed a basic stance used by the Blades with both hands gripping the handle.

"That is not a greatsword that needs two hands to swing it." Syrio admonished. "But your stance…you've trained with the Blades?"

"No, but I've watched them while-"

"While I explained things to her." William finished as he stepped into the room. "_You're a Sword Dancer of Braavos, correct?_"

"_You speak Braavosi?_"

"Not very well." William admitted. "My Loremaster, Esbern, has taught me several languages. He says it's useful for a prince. But you were saying something about the Blades, are you familiar with them."

"The finest sword dancers that Syrio has ever encountered." He said before turning back towards Arya to continue the lesson. "The Blades are fast and precise! Lethal, but efficient."

He began to pace as he explained. "Nine years Syrio Forel was Firstsword to the Sealord of Braavos. He knows these things. While the Blade's style relies on speed and precision, this is the Water Dance. It is swift…and sudden!"

William let out a chuckle. While he did not like fighting or killing as his father, he truly enjoyed watching martial skill. He loved to learn about different arts of fighting and seeing the skill people possessed. "I would like to see you spar with Delphine to compare the two different styles."

Syrio's smile faded and his voice took and odd tone. "Delphine?"

"I've brought some bokkens for us join in with, William." Spoke Delphine as she entered carrying katana shaped practice swords that were called a bokken. She froze and her mouth dropped at seeing Syrio Forel. "S-Syrio?!"

Syrio stared for a moment before he gave a smile at Delphine. He said something in Braavosi to her that Arya didn't understand so she turned towards William. "What did he say, Will?"

William didn't answer as he stared at Syrio. He slowly turned to look at Delphine. "Did I hear right, Delphine? Did he just call you Bunny?"

Now it was Arya's turn to stare at Delphine.

Delphine just turned her head away with a blush. "Sometimes life is just complicated, my Prince. But this isn't the time to discuss that."

_Does Delphine have a thing for shorter men with foreign accents?_ William thought.

Delphine then tossed William a bokken while tossing a shorter one to Arya. Arya stared at the one in her hand before protesting. "But I already have a practice sword."

"You will grow taller, Arya. Your sword Needle is a fine weapon for now, but someday it will be too small to be your main weapon." Delphine explained. "However, it will be an excellent offhanded weapon to strike at enemy weak points to cripple or strike vital blows. You'll use a shorter version of the Blades Katana as a main weapon."

Arya and William both began to get nervous and Syrio and Delphine became to circle around them. "I know your left-handed, Arya, but you will also learn to use your right hand. All Blades train to be ambidextrous. William has gone through this training as well. You will learn this so you may duel-wield swords and you will also mix the Blade's Kenjutsu with the Water Dance."

"Kenjutsu?" Arya said in confusion.

"It's a word from the old Akaviri language, Arya. Literally, it means 'sword technique'. Though to some, it can also mean 'Way of the Sword'." William answered before turning towards Delphine with a frown. "Are you sure Arya should try learning two styles at once? Duel-wielding no less?"

"I think she's more than capable." Delphine answered. "Besides, you know multiple Kenjutsu styles, William. Barristan Selmy taught you as well before I started to train you. You still use some of his moves. Not to mention you _still_ study books from the Blades Archives about other styles used around the world."

"That's…That's true." William answered sheepishly.

"It'll be difficult for you at first, Arya." Delphine admitted. "But if you train and focus hard you will eventually make your own, personnel style. Your own unique style that only you will possess."

Arya grinned in excitement. "I like the sound of that."

"Good." Delphine said with a smile. "For now, you and William must work together in order to duel against me and Syrio. Later, Syrio and I will show you some Katas for both styles to practice. To answer the confused look on your face, a kata is a series of patterns and movements to help teach a person the proper forms of different martial arts. Let us begin."

The four of them practice for hours. Both Arya and William found themselves loving to learn and practice their skills together. There was nothing to ruin these few joyful moments together.

**Across the Narrow sea.**

Viserys Targaryen read the messages and papers over and over again. He already knew what they'd said but he still reread them again and again. They were reports that Illyrio Mopatis had shown him. Almost all of them were about the so called Black Prince, William Baratheon.

While Viserys had brushed them off as mere stories in front of Illyrio and Dany, in secret he obsessed over them. He was filled with anger at what they said.

_He made a royal army. That should be MY army!_ A Royal army should be loyal to the Targaryens not to this usurper's son.

_He's reformed the Blades and rebuild their fortress. They should have just died in the fires that my father set upon them._ He will burn it to the ground just like his father did. They once served his family but now they serve the son of the usurper. But he will make sure that they all die this time.

_He is no prince! He is the son of the usurper! Why would any of the commoners love him?_ Viserys vowed that he will show the people that this so called 'Black Prince' was a fake and a fraud.

"You will die, usurper's son. I will kill you with my own hands. My whore of a sister will serve her purpose and get me an army of these horselord savages. And then, when I've conquered my rightful kingdom, you will die by my hands." Viserys vowed as his hand gripped a wicked silver and black dagger with a dark aura surrounding it.

Author's note: I'm willing to bet that none of you saw that part with Syrio and Delphine coming, LOL! Can you guess what is influenced by?

Quick announcement! Some of you have made a few questions about the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild. The Thieves Guild had a small reference in this chapter. Did you spot it? They will make appearances here and there but may not have a major impact on the overall story. We'll see what happens.

As for the Dark Brotherhood, Hail Sithis! Sadly, I don't think they will make a major impact on the overall story either, but I do have plans for them which I think everyone will love. But that is a little ways off so you'll just have to be patient.

**Q & A's**

Kaioo: Daenerys won't be using a full shout for a very long time. I'll try to pace it out.

Some things about the war will remain the same while some will change. I don't want to give away too much just yet. I will admit that the North will probably stand firmly behind William. I hope it will satisfy.

Lt. Cmdr. Radner: I'm glad you liked the werewolf scene. I enjoyed writing it lol! Unfortunately that is the only werewolf scene I've thought of so far. I'll have to think of some more.

Ranschaj: Don't worry about giving me spoilers, I may not be caught up in the TV show or read the books, but I have read a lot from a Wiki of Ice and Fire in order to plan major events for the story. I've already spoiled myself considerably. (Still worth watching the show, however)

You do make some good points about William. In defense of his skill with the blade, keep in mind that he is learning from Delphine who managed to gain first blood on Barristan Selmy of all people. He may not be in his prime but Delphine worked in an inn for ten years. She was most likely rusty. And Delphine is teaching William skills she learned from her master Jauffre who match both Barristan and Arthur Dayne. For a comparison, Jaime Lannister at age fifteen (Sixteen in the TV show) was able to hold his own against the Laughing Knight until Arthur Dayne took over. And the Laughing Knight was considered to be his generation's version of the Mountain. Not as big but twice as insane.

With that being said, William is nowhere near an expert or master in skill. He still has a long ways to go. It was noted earlier in the story that Jon Snow is beading him in winning spars. Two Lannister soldiers would take William a moment to beat but are no real threat to him. Especially while wielding Dragonbane, a legendary sword. I do have a scene planned sometime in late season four of the show, when William will be much, much better with a sword, where he will face an opponent who will kick his ass. But I won't tell you who that is yet.

As for Arya, I still plan in having her meet Jaqen H'ghar, but I don't plan on her to be going to Braavos. (Sorry to all Faceless Men fans who read this!)

Kenka: I did consider having Mycah being saved, but then decided that not everyone is going to be saved in this story. His death also serves to have an impact on Arya. I really liked the way you used 'road less taken' about fanfiction and the Dawnguard.

Nicogen: (Spoiler Alert) Congratulations! LOL! Your suggestion about Gendry is actually something I intended to do almost as soon as I started writing this story. So that's something to look forward to. Hope I don't bother people by revealing that.


	9. Politics, How Tiresome

**Author's note: I want to thank all of the great readers to this story because with the last chapter posted, the story hit over a hundred favs! Granted, that pales in comparison to other stories but I'm still stoked. Thank you all!**

**I'm happy that some of you caught the reference to the movie RED. If you haven't seen that movie, it stars Bruce Willis and alongside a great cast of characters in an epic combination of action and comedy. Check it out!**

**One last not, I have a NEW POLL for all of you to vote on but we'll talk more about that at the end of the chapter. Let's get the story started.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones or Elder Scrolls.

Chapter 9: Politics, How Tiresome

**Winterfell**

Bran Stark shifted in his sleep. He was dreaming. At least, he thought he was. He saw the three-eyed raven again. As he walked toward it however, the raven suddenly stared behind Bran. He turned to see what it was looking at when suddenly the world changed around him.

Bran felt like he was floating. He opened his eyes and gasped. He did not know where he was, for words could not describe what he was seeing. It was simply beyond the comprehension of mortals. However, his mind did realized that he was floating on the boundaries between realms.

Image after image seemed to appear in front of him. He saw a woman who held a crescent moon in her right hand and a sunburst in her left. Nearby, another woman who resembled the first slipped silent through the shadows.

A flash of light and he appeared elsewhere. He heard a voice. "It appears we all will have some influence again. So many mortals are indulging themselves these days. It causes our influence to spread." This figure was very tall and wore strange armor unlike any that Bran had ever seen. His skin was almost black with some red markings on his face and he had horns on his head.

Another flash and Bran reappeared over a table where two figures were sitting.

"War is on the horizon. Burn them all. Burn them all. Everything will BURN!" Crackled an old man with a long beard and a crown on his head.

"HOHO! So sure are you! Why am I here again? Why are we even meeting? I wonder what some mortal readers are thinking." The second man looked strange to Bran for he seemed to be dressed in bright clothing that reminded him of a jester.

"Who are you refereeing to?"

"Oh, mortals read all sorts of strange things. Does anyone else hear the sound of a wall breaking? Oh well, I always enjoy having a tea party with you, good 'ol Aerys. Always talking about burning things and a toad named Maurice."

Once again, light flashed before Bran and he found himself floating in a void. He could see two figures in the distance. One resembled some sort of cross between a man and a lizard while the other had four arms. Suddenly, the two figures turn and seemed to be racing towards Bran and he felt fear rising in him. He needed to get out of there.

Bran suddenly felt a figure behind him. A woman's voice spoke to him. "You should not be here, Bran Stark. It's not safe."

Bran's vision was again filled with light. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped as he found himself in the sky. He looked down and could see Winterfell thousands of feet below him. When he looked back up, he found a glowing orb of light in front of him.

"Dark times are ahead. You will find my shrine far to the north. You will understand in time. Come find me, Bran Stark."

Bran then began to fall. He looked down and could see Winterfell rushing up to meet him. His vision turned white…

Bran's eyes snapped open in surprise.

"The little lords been dreaming again." Old Nan commented. Bran instinctively frowned at her.

"Are you feeling well, Bran?" Asked Danica Pure-Springs as she walked up and laid a hand on Bran's forehead. She idly petted Bran's wolf, Summer. "You're sweating. Bad dreams?"

Bran didn't answer for a moment. "Is it possible to see things other than what you dream? While you're sleeping, I mean."

Danica tilted her head at the odd question. "Old texts describe various different seer-like abilities that allow people to see beyond the mortal plane. Sometimes sleeping, sometimes when you're awake. Such things are rare, however. Even rarer than the magic I've shown you before."

"Did you ever meet any of these people?"

"I once met a priestess of Azura who said her lady sent her visions. That was years ago. I'm not certain where she is today."

"Doing better, Bran?" Theon question as he walked in. "We have visitors."

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Really? After being cooped up in hear all day?" Theon replied. "Come on, Bran. I know you don't want to stay here. You could do with some fresh air. Robb's waiting."

"Theon's right." Danica said. "I know what you thinking. You are not a cripple. You don't have anything to be ashamed of."

Danica then flicked Bran's foot. "Feel that?"

"Yes." Bran answered in confusion.

"That's proof. If your spine wasn't healed then you wouldn't feel anything in your feet or legs. Well go through some more physical exercises after meeting the visitors." Danica said as she smiled.

"Hodor." Theon called out. A huge man immediately entered the room.

"Hodor?"

"Help Bran to the main hall." Theon ordered as they all left.

In the great hall, Tyrion stood before Robb alongside Yoren of the Night's Watch.

"I must say, I received a warmer welcome on my last visit." Tyrion commented.

"Any man of the Night's Watch is welcomed in Winterfell." Robb greeted Yoren, ignoring Tyrion.

"Any man of the Night's Watch but not I, ay boy?"

"I'm not your boy, Lannister. I'm Lord of Winterfell while my father is away." Robb growled at Tyrion. When his mother informed him of her beliefs that the Lannisters were behind the assassination attempt on Bran's life, Robb was ready to call the banners and march to war.

Even though William was related to the Lannisters, Robb did not like the presence of one in Winterfell. Will was a good friend but his mother's family may be plotting against the Starks.

"Then you might learn a Lord's curtesy." Tyrion admonished. He turned as he heard the doors open. Hodor entered carrying Bran and helped him as he sat down on a bench. Bran's legs decided to shake a little as weight was put onto them but they didn't give out before Bran fully sat.

"Hello Bran. Glad to see your recovering well." Tyrion greeted. "Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"He has no memory of that day." Maester Luwin answered instead.

"It's not that uncommon." Danica spoke up. "People often forget things that happened just before a major injury. It may come back to him in time."

"Curious." Tyrion noted. "Do you like to ride Bran?"

"Yes, but I can't yet. Not like this."

"And why not? With the right horse and saddle even a temporary cripple can ride." Tyrion replied before handing out a roll of paper. Bran unrolled it to see pictures of a saddle with leg straps. "Give that to your saddler, he'll provide the rest. With this, you'll be able to ride until your legs full mend themselves."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Robb demanded. "Why do you want to help him?"

"I have a tender spot in my heart for bastards, broken things, and temporary cripples." Tyrion answered. "And any friend of my nephew, William, is a friend of mine. Even if they don't return the feeling."

Robb stared for a moment before finally forcing himself to reply. "You've done my brother a kindness. The hospitality of Winterfell is yours."

"Spare me your false curtsies, _Lord Stark_. There's a brothel outside your walls. There I'll find a bed and both of us can sleep easier." Tyrion replied before leaving the room.

Outside the castle, Tyrion mounted onto his horse next to his Lannister guards. A moment later, Theon walked out.

"If you like redheads, Lannister, ask for Ros."

"Come to see me off, Greyjoy? Kind of you, even though you master doesn't seem to like Lannisters."

"Robb is not my master. He, Jon, Will, and I are all friends." Theon replied.

"Really? It makes one wonder how Balon Greyjoy would react if he heard that about his only surviving son." Tyrion commented. "Some would think it odd for a Baratheon and a Greyjoy to be friends."

"I said the same thing to Will once." Theon admitted to Tyrion's surprise. "I asked him why he would be friends with the son of a man who rebelled against his own father."

"What did he say?"

"He said he's not his father and I'm not my father. We may have a reason to dislike each other's fathers but not each other." Theon answered as he glanced down in thought. "It's funny. I thought he was being silly. But now I value his friendship."

"William does have some charismatic abilities. Oh, one more thing, Greyjoy." Tyrion said as he tossed a coin at Theon. "Here, your next tumble with Ross is on me. As I said, any friend of my nephews is mine as well. Don't worry, I'll find a girl different from Ross so that I don't wear her out before you visit her."

**Castle Black**

Jon traded a couple of blow with Grenn and Pyp as he gave them advice about swordsmanship. Also with them was a young man with blond hair who was recent recruit to the Dawnguard. His named was Agmaer. The young man was nervous about joining the Dawnguard but was accepted by Isran who said Agmaer had potential. Serana leaned against a wall not too far away.

Jon was wearing his new set of grey Dawnguard Armor. Gunmar had supplied him a set soon after Jon informed them of his decision to join the Dawnguard. He also had a crossbow slung over his back. Isran told him to carry one even if he preferred not to use it.

"What in seven hells is that." Grenn suddenly spoke up as he looked behind Jon. They all turned to see Alliser walking towards them with a very fat boy who looked to be around Jon's age.

"Tell them you name." Alliser commanded.

"Samwell Tarly." The newly introduced Sam spoke. "I've come to take the Black."

"Come to take the black pudding?" Rast joked as he walked up.

"Well you couldn't be any worst then you look. Rast, see what he can do." Alliser ordered.

Sam attempted to glare but as soon as Rast attacked, Sam let out a scared cry and was struck several times before he fell.

"I yield! I yield!" He cried out from the ground.

"On your feet and pick up your sword." Alliser commanded. When Sam did not stand right away he turned to Rast. "Hit him until he finds his feet."

Sam yelled as Rast struck him again. Jon however, wouldn't stand for it. He ignored Pyp when he laid a hand on him.

"That's enough! Hitting him over and over again isn't going to help him or anyone get better." Jon said as he walked over and helped Sam up.

"Well, it seems the bastards in love." Alliser mocked as he and Jon exchanged glares. Alliser was one of the Night's Watch officers who didn't like the Dawnguard. In his mind he believed that if someone wanted to defend the Wall then they should join the Watch. This resulted in a silent clash between him and Jon as Jon would get several members of the Watch and the Dawnguard to train together to try to promote some friendship.

"Why don't we make and exercise out of it. You two." Alliser said as he pointed to Grenn and Pyp. "Three of you ought to be enough. You just have to get past the bastard."

"And me." Agmaer spoke up. He stepped next to Jon and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Are you going to join in, woman?" Alliser suddenly asked towards Serana.

"Why? Jon could take them by himself. He doesn't need me. Though if you decide to join in, I wouldn't mind putting you in your place if you want." Serana grinned which caused Alliser to glare at her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jon asked Grenn.

"No." Grenn replied in exasperation.

Rast just immediately attacked Jon who parried the blow and kneed him in the gut before punching him away. Pyp attacked but was intercepted by Agmaer and Jon stepped closer and elbowed Pyp away. Jon then blocked Grenn's strike before slamming the hilt of his sword into Grenn and sent him stumbling back. Rast had recovered and tried to attack Jon's exposed back but was stopped dead in his tracks when a cross bolt knocked his sword out of his hand.

"Well, my new crossbow design seems to be more accurate." Sorine grinned. She loaded a new bolt as she casually walked up.

"I didn't say you could join in, woman." Alliser glared.

"Well it's a good thing I'm part of the Dawnguard and don't answer to you then." Sorine glared back.

Alliser just remained quiet for a moment before turning to leave. "We're done for today."

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Jon.

"I wasn't even hit." Jon answered.

Sam nodded before speaking again. "You can call me Sam. If you want."

"Why didn't you get up and fight?" Grenn asked.

"I wanted to." Sam replied. "But…I just couldn't. I'm a coward."

"Well then. Try using this." Sorine suddenly spoke as she handed Sam a crossbow. "Some say a crossbows a coward's weapon so give it a try."

Sam stared in surprise at the crossbow. "I-I've never used a crossbow before."

"It's an easy weapon to use." Jon said. "Try it on that barrow."

Sam hesitated before he took aim. "I should warn you. I don't see all too well." He fired the bolt which, to his surprise, struck the barrow.

"Leave distance to the longbows. Crossbows are meant to be used at closer range and rely more on power." Sorine educated. "Keep practicing."

As Sam loaded another bolt, he paused. "While I've never fired a crossbow before now, I have examined them before. These ones are modified, aren't they?"

Sorine blinked. She was impressed. "Not many people really notice the modifications I've made. You're sharper than you look." She then hummed to herself as she thought of something. "Perhaps you can help me with a new design I'm working on."

Jon left the two of them to talk. He was wondering why Sam was even here.

**Vaes Dothrak, The Dothraki Sea**

As the Khalasar topped over a hill, the capital of the Dothraki people entered Daenery's view. Khal Drogo and several of his bloodriders rode ahead, yelling and shouting their arrival.

"Vaes Dothrak. City of the Horselords." Jorah announced.

"It's just a pile of mud." Viserys said as he stared at the sprawling city of huts. "Is this the best these savages can do?"

"These are my people now. You shouldn't call them that." Daenerys said in anger. While her relationship with her brother was never a strong one, she was beginning to get tired of his attitude.

"I'll call them what I like because they are my people. My army to conquer the Seven Kingdoms and Khal Drogo is marching them the wrong way." Viserys argued. "The sooner were done in this place the better, so that I can reclaim my kingdom and deal with that _usurper's son_."

Viserys angrily road ahead of the column. Daenerys stared after him in confusion.

"Usurper's son?" Daenerys murmured out loud. "Does he mean the Black Prince? I thought my brother didn't care about the tales about the Black Prince."

"Perhaps he feels threatened by those tales, Khaleesi." Jorah answered. "There are many of them after all. Plenty of them sound farfetched to me, however."

"Some of them are and some of them aren't, Ser Jorah." Farengar commented as he rode up. "I know for a fact that some of them are true."

"How would you know?" Daenerys asked in confusion.

"Because I've met Prince William before, Lady Daenerys."

"You've met him?! But how? And where?" Daenerys exclaimed in shock. Jorah's head shot over and he gave a suspicious look at Farengar.

"I suppose 'met' is the wrong word, my Lady. I've never actually met him but I have seen him in person." Farengar clarified as he turned towards Daenerys. "I was present in King's Landing when the Black Prince converted to the Nine Divines. I witnessed the ceremony."

"Then, are some of the tales true?" Daenerys asked, intrigued. "Did he really create the Royal Army at age nine and defeat an army three times larger than his own?"

"Most of the work to design the Legions was done by General Tullius. However, the Black Prince was the driving force behind the Legions. Without him, the Legions would have never been created." Farengar answered. "I was not present at the Second Battle of Long Lake as I was already in Essos at that time. I still keep contact with some acquaintances in Westeros however. From what I've heard, the Black Prince did indeed lead the Legions to victory against a much larger army of Wildlings with minimal losses."

Daenerys blinked in surprise. She mulled over what she heard. Someone who was a little younger than her had already won a battle? She turned towards Jorah. "If my brother was given a Dothraki army, could it conquer the Seven Kingdoms?"

"The Dothraki have never crossed the Narrow Sea. They fear any water that their horsed can't drink." Jorah answered.

"But if they did?" Daenerys pressed.

"King Robert is fool enough to meet them in open battle with levies from the different kingdoms, but the men advising them are different." Came the answer after Jorah thought for a moment. "I myself, however, have never seen the Legions fight before. All I know is what I've heard. That the Legions are professional soldiers. I truly do not know how they would compare to the Dothraki."

"And if this Black Prince were to lead them?" Daenerys questioned. "He defeated an army three times the size of his army."

Jorah turned and looked Daenerys in the eyes. "That's only one battle, Khaleesi. One victory doesn't make you a warlord."

Daenerys was silent for a moment as they entered Vaes Dothrak. _And yet, he hasn't lost a battle either._ She thought.

**King's Landing**

It was early in the morning, just before the sun would rise. William let out a chuckle as he parried another strike from Arya. The two of them would often practice early morning and late in the evening.

"You're getting better, wolf girl. I think you might already be better than Bran and Tommen. But then again, neither of them could land a blow on me either."

Arya grimaced as she tried to strike William. Despite all her efforts however, he kept dodging or parrying her blows. She thought that with two swords she would be able to hit him easier, but she was wrong. He made up the difference by switching his sword from hand to hand or grabbing her wrist with his free hand to stop a strike. Once, just once, she wanted to land a successful strike on him!

The two of them locked blades and stared at each other. "Looks like watching the Blades train at Winterfell is paying off some. But you still have a ways to go, wolf girl."

Arya suddenly got a sneaky idea.

"Oh really, silly stag?" Arya said as she slowly leaned her head towards Williams and gave him a seductive smirk. "I think you're underestimating me."

William's eyes widened as he gave her a dumbfounded look. She had never acted this way before. Which resulted in him being unprepared for when Arya suddenly kicked him in the shin, which in turn left him completely exposed to her off-handed weapon jabbing him in the gut.

William held his stomach with his free hand as he glared at Arya. She just giggled at him before assuming another stance. Her eyes daring him to come at her.

_Alright then._ William thought before he drove forward. Arya attempted to strike at him but he step sided and grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back.

"Two can play that game, wolf girl." William whispered in Arya's ear. She couldn't hold back the blush that appeared on her cheeks. She then felt his sword at her throat.

"And you're dead." William chuckled.

"Indeed you are, Arya dear." Syrio spoke as he and Delphine watched from the sidelines.

"But I got him in the stomach! That means I won! Right?" Arya exclaimed.

"You struck him with you off-handed weapon, which would have been Needle, in the center of his gut. In a real fight, William would be wearing armor and Needle would most likely be unable to penetrate in a direct attack. You need to aim for the joints and weak points in the armor." Delphine explained before turning towards William. "For tonight's practice, you'll wear full armor, my Prince. This will help Arya learn where to target against men in armor."

"I agree." William said before grinning at Arya. "Seriously Arya, I'm really impressed at how quickly you're learning."

"Just wait, Will. Soon you'll be getting welts from my blade." Arya grinned back.

"I can't say I'm looking forward to that." William replied. "It's about time I get ready. You father has asked me to do something for him today."

"I wish you could stay and practice more with me." Arya said in sadness. William couldn't help himself as he and Arya stared in each other's eyes for a moment. They both turned away with reddening cheeks.

"As do I. But Delphine and Syrio can teach you more than I can." William encourage. He had to admit, him and Arya were growing closer together than he expected. "Make sure you spend some time with Esbern. I hear he's enjoying teaching you different languages."

"I'm enjoying the lessons too! I had no idea there was a language for dragons! It's almost as fun to learn as swordsmanship." Arya replied in excitement.

William laughed as he left the room. He cleaned up and dressed in some formal wear. He needed to present himself well for what Eddard had asked him to do.

_This is going to give more than a few people some shock._ William thought.

**Small Council Chambers**

The members of the Small Council, minus Eddard Stark, gathered around the table and prepared for the day's issues. With them was Janos Slynt, the commander of the city watch, the 'gold cloaks'.

"The Hand seems to be a little late today." Janos noted.

"The council meeting does not begin until the Hand arrives." Pycelle replied.

"True, though it is a little odd for Ned to not have arrived yet." Renly commented.

The door to the room opened and everyone turned expecting Lord Stark to enter.

"Sorry I'm late." William said as he entered. "I thought it would be best clean up after my sword practice before I came."

"Prince William. We were not expecting you to attend this meeting." Pycelle said in surprise.

"Do you have another fantastic proposal for the Small Council, nephew?" Renly grinned.

"Not exactly, uncle. But now that I'm here, we can start the meeting and get some issues out of the way." William relied.

"Lord Stark has not yet arrived, my Prince." Varys noted.

"That's because he's taking a break from his stressful duties." William informed the council as he handed a sealed scroll to Varys. He then sat down in the Hand's chair. "He's asked me to fill in his duties as Acting Hand for the day."

Surprise silence filled the room as Varys examined the document that was proof of William's announcement. For Ned Stark to appoint William as acting Hand was a surprising and bold move. Politically, this was basically announcing that the Hand and the Black Prince were now political allies in the game of thrones.

"Rather interesting that he chose you to be his substitute, Prince William." Baelish noted.

"To some, perhaps, but we should get started with today's work." William replied. The other council members sat down and Janos Slynt stepped forward but was cut off before he could speak. "Before we address whatever issue you have, Commander, I need to inform the council of an idea of mine for the upcoming tourney. You don't mind, do you?"

William held a strong distaste for Janos as his city contacts have informed him that Janos was a very corrupt official. He wished he could just remove him as commander but he needed a valid reason.

Janos blinked in surprise at the prince disregarding him so quickly. "I, uh…a-as you wish, my prince."

"It will only take a moment." William said before he addressed the council. "I have an idea to help reduce the cost of the upcoming tournament. Each knight who wishes to participate must first offer up an ante. If they don't, they cannot compete."

"An ante?" Pycelle asked in confusion.

"You mean like a certain amount of gold, nephew? A fee that must be paid in order to compete?" Renly questioned.

"Exactly, this will greatly help in covering the cost of the tourney." William answered.

"I beg your pardon, my prince, but won't this discourage knights from joining?" Varys questioned.

"We will not have to worry about that. This tournament will be one of the grandest tournaments we've held in some time. It would dishonoring and shameful for a knight not to compete." William explained. "In fact, I imagine that since the knights stand to lose something, they will try harder to win and will give a much better show for all spectators."

"Very clever, my Prince. This makes it almost like gambling." Baelish observed.

"Does anyone have any more objections then?" William question. The council members remained silent. "Then it's settled. Now, what is it you want, commander?"

"My prince. I'm here to request some for help in dealing with the trouble we're experiencing with the tournament that's upon us."

"What sort of trouble exactly?"

"The city is packed and more people are flooding in for the tournament. We've had a tavern fight, a brothel fire, three stabbings, and a drunken horse race last night alone."

"People are getting too excited, apparently." William said in exasperation. He was beginning to understand why Lord Stark disliked the whole idea.

"I need more men, my prince. The amount I have is proving to not be enough for so many people in the city." Janos insisted.

"Can we recruit more city guard, Lord Baelish?" William asked.

"The crowns already a bit sort on funds, Prince William. It would be difficult." Baelish said without looking up from his ledger.

"I imagine so. Especially with a _six million_ debt." William stated with a pointed glare as he silently confronted Baelish.

Still looking down at the ledger, Baelish let a mocking smirk appear on his face before slowly lifting his head.

"Well my prince, it can be difficult to manage coin. But if you want…you could check the treasury records." Littlefinger said with his smirk challenging William's glare.

William knew that Baelish was silently mocking him. He had already had his spies check to see if Baelish was still stealing from the crown. Surprisingly, he wasn't. Probably because it would be too difficult to hide or would ruin his reputation if it seemed someone was stealing from the treasury. However, he was making no effort to change the way he was managing the crown's coin which was increasing the debt.

He knew that William no longer had anything to hold over his head. _Well then, I think I'll just have to teach him a lesson._ William thought as he turned back towards Janos.

"Have most of these brawls and stabbings occurred in the brothels?"

"Not all of them, my prince. But most are occurring at the brothels, yes." Janos answered.

"The things men do over women." Baelish commented as he looked back at his ledger.

"Perhaps we should deal with this in a different way." William spoke as he turned and looked directly at Baelish. "Let's close all of the city's brothels until the tournament has passed."

Baelish's quill froze in mid stroke. He slowly looked up at William. Since he owned the brothels, either directly or through a puppet, he would lose almost all of the profit he stood to gain. Which was exactly what William was going for.

"…my prince." Baelish slowly began. "Do you not think that's a bit drastic? A lot of knights would be rather frustrated and tense without a way to…relax and relieve stress?"

"They can let any frustration they have loose in the tournament's competitions." William replied without breaking his eyes from Littlefinger's. "I imagine that it would also give my father a good show, as well. The more realistic the better. Wouldn't you agree?"

"But surly there are alternatives…why not send for some of the Legions? Such professional troops would have no trouble in keeping the peace."

"The Legions are not meant to be a city guard. The legion planned to protect the city in the future would stay in a fort outside the city. Not the city itself. Regardless, that legion has not been created yet and I see no reason to bring other legionnaires out of patrols and waste resources in this matter."

Baelish stared for a moment at the Black Prince in anger. He glanced at the other council members in hope of gaining support, but he was out of luck. Pycelle and Janos simply watched the events unfold. Renly was trying to keep himself from laughing at Littlefinger's expense. Varys simply gave Littlefinger an amused smile as he watched the battle of wills between the Mockingbird and the Black Prince.

Baelish finally looked back towards William who kept giving him a blank stare. Littlefinger had once last card to play, bribery.

"There's another way to settle this, my prince. A donation from owners alongside your proposed ante would profit the crown and pay for all the tournament's expenses."

"That true." William said with a thoughtful look.

"Indeed, Prince William." Baelish pressed. "I certain that I can convince various owners of these establishments to give a small donation or percentage."

"A fine idea, Lord Baelish." William said before a small smirk appeared on his face. "A fifty percent of all profits would greatly benefit the crown."

Renly couldn't keep himself from snorting. Baelish barely managed to keep a straight face but his eyes burned with anger. William was forcing him to either give up half of his profit or lose all of it. He had backed Baelish into a corner. Worst, he did it in front of the council.

"I think…that I can convince the owners to accommodate…my prince." Baelish forced himself to say.

"Excellent! Looks like this tournament will profit the crown after all." William said with a smile. He turned back towards Janos. "In light of the new situation, commander, I can send for forty legionnaires to aid the City Watch. I think that would be enough for now."

"Thank you, Prince William. They will be put to good use."

"Now then," William addressed the council, "what else is there to discuss?"

**Castle Black**

"What are you waiting for?" Alliser asked.

Rast stared at Sam for a moment before his gaze meet Jon's. Jon stared back.

When Jon learned that Sam's own father had practically disowned him, he was filled with fury. He resolved to help Sam. He had no place in the world and he needed a friend. Rast however, had threatened Sam and Jon wouldn't stand for it. With a little help from his direwolf, Ghost, he 'convinced' Rast to leave Sam alone the precious night.

"Attack him!" Alliser commanded.

Rast was more afraid of the direwolf than Alliser so he lightly tapped Sam's shoulder. Sam just stared in confusion. Alliser lost his patience and ordered Grenn to face Sam.

"Hit me." Grenn whispered. Sam glanced back at Jon who nodded. So, Sam barely stuck Grenn who flew back and yelled as he faked his pain. "Yield! Yield!"

Alliser ignored him as he pushed past Sam and grabbed the chest piece to Jon's armor. "You think this is funny, do you?"

Jon just stared back at Alliser's glare. After a moment Alliser released him and turned to address everyone in the courtyard. "When you're out there beyond the wall, with the sun going down, do you want a man at your back? Or a sniveling boy?"

"It doesn't matter."

Alliser turned back to Jon who had spoken. Everyone watched as Jon stepped forward.

"I don't care if it's a man or a boy who's watching my back. As long as they are my brother." Jon spoke as both the Night's Watch and the Dawnguard listened. "I don't know what all of you did to end up here. But let me ask you this. Do you want to go on living as what the world has branded you? Or would you rather better ourselves?"

Jon paced as he continued to speak. "There was once honor in being a part of the Night's Watch. It can be again. But only if you make it so. I may not be part of the Watch, but I am part of the Dawnguard and we share similar purposes. I will gladly call all of you my brothers, so long you call me yours."

As he finished, Jon turned and left the courtyard. He entered the dining hall and sat down. He was a little surprised at himself for what he did. A moment later, Sam walked in as well.

"That was quite the speech, Jon." Sam said. "Do you think they will listen?"

"I don't know." Jon answered honestly. "I can only hope that they will."

"Well, if it helps, I listened." Sam replied. "Though I imagine plenty wont. Those who already break their vows, for example. I know for a fact that some of the Watch's officers go to that brothel in Mole town."

"I wouldn't doubt it."

"It's easier for the Dawnguard of course. They can have families. Have a home to return to."

"You know, Sam. You haven't committed any crimes. You could leave and go anywhere." Jon pointed out.

"And where would I go? I can't go back home. There's no place that would really accept me."

"How about the Dawnguard?" Jon asked.

Sam stared at Jon is amazement. "The Dawnguard? T-they wouldn't accept me."

"I'll speak to Isran." Jon countered. "If they accept you, you can help here and choose where you want to take your life afterwards."

"I…I don't know what to say. Other than, I think I'd like that." Sam said. "That would be great. Sorine already treats me nice. She's beautiful too."

Jon stared at Sam with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"What?" Sam asked. "I'm not saying she and I would…you know. But she is pretty to look at. But don't worry, I won't look at your girl."

"My girl? What are you talking about?" Jon said in confusion.

"Oh come on, Jon. I can tell with the way she looks at you." Sam replied.

"I don't have a girl, Sam. Who are you talking about?"

Sam stared at Jon with a confused face. "…You mean? But I thought…"

"Who, Sam?!" Jon demanded.

"Well…Serana of course."

Jon stared at Sam with an opened mouth. He couldn't speak for a moment as the thought of him and Serana having a relationship.

"Serana?! There's nothing going on between us!" Jon insisted. "I don't even know who she is, where she came from, or why she's even here!"

"Would you like to know, Jon Snow?"

Both Jon and Sam jerked around to see Serana casually leaning against the wall. They both stared dumbfounded while Serana just grinned.

"How long have you been there?!" Jon shouted at her.

"I'll let you think on that for a while." Serana smirked. "But you still didn't answer my question. Would you like to know?"

Jon didn't answer for a moment. Serana pushed herself off the wall and walked towards the door. "Meet me at the top of the Wall tonight. We can talk without being overheard. I think you're ready to learn some things. Bring Sam with you too."

After Serana left the room, Jon and Sam just exchanged looks.

**King's Landing**

Arya sat in the tournament stands with her sister and Septa Mordane. The jousting had just begun and only a few Knights had clashed. Honestly, Arya would rather be practicing her sword lessons as the jousting wasn't as entertaining as she had hoped. But she did enjoy the Melee that had taken place earlier. That was where she had also learned that William had gained some new armor.

**Flashback**

As Arya stood waiting for the Melee to begin, she could not but help stare in amazement as William walked up.

"What kind of armor is that, Will?" She asked.

"Ebony Armor, Arya." William grinned back as he showed it to her. The recently forged armor shown with a black but shiny sheen. On the chest piece was a yellow diamond outlining a black stag. The helmet also had silver antlers engraved on it. The symbols of house Baratheon. "Ebony is basically a metallic form of obsidian. It's an uncommon metal and to have a suit of armor of it is very rare. I had the Blades Forgemaster, Fultheim, make this for me."

"It looks amazing!" Arya exclaimed before grinning. "It suits you perfectly, Black Prince."

"Thanks, wolf girl."

"Are you going to join the Melee?"

"I'm afraid not. I'll be jousting instead, though I would prefer to join the Melee." William sighed. "It was the only way I could convince my father to not join himself. I told him I'd joust in his stead."

Arya glanced at the field as the competitors waited for the trumpets to start the Melee. She saw that both Vilkas and his brother Farkas were partaking in the Melee. Her eyes then fell on another competitor.

"Hey, Will! That knight there! He's wearing ebony armor too!"

Surprised, William looked at where Arya was pointing. His eyes widened.

"I can't believe it. It's the Ebony Warrior!" William said in shock. The Ebony Warrior easily dwarfed the men around him. He was as tall as Farkas or the Hound. Maybe taller. Along with wearing ebony armor, he also carried a sword and shield that were made of ebony.

"Who's the Ebony Warrior?" Arya asked.

"No one really knows who he is or where he came from." William explained. "He just appeared years ago. He wears no Sigel or symbol to indicate where he hailed from. Just plain ebony armor."

The trumpets finally sounded and the Melee began. The brutal fighting lasted for around three hours. Thoros of Myr started well thanks to his burning sword, but the Ebony Warrior then charged him without fear of the flames. It quickly became obvious that Thoros relied heavily on his burning sword as he was quickly defeated.

Elsewhere on the field, Vilkas was showing the crowd why he was considered a master two-handed swordsman as he defeated opponents left and right. His brother Farkas began to battle the Ebony Warrior but after a brutal struggle, failed to defeat the ebony clad warrior.

Finally, just Vilkas and the Ebony Warrior remained. The two circled each other for a moment before suddenly charging. William and Arya watched in awe at the battle. They cheered along with the crowd as the two master warriors traded blows back and forth for at least an hour.

Eventually, it was Vilkas who found himself on his back defeated, with the Ebony Warrior standing above him with his sword pointing down at him. After a moment, the Ebony Warrior sheathed his sword and held a hand out to Vilkas to help him up. The crowd cheered as the trumpets sounded the Ebony Warrior's victory.

**Flashback End**

The jousting began soon after the Melee. Arya cheered William on as he managed to beat two opponents. The only other event that shocked her was the death of the recently knighted Ser Hugh of the Vale at the hands of the Mountain. The Mountain's lance had impaled Ser Hugh's throat. Arya secretly prayed that William would not have to face the Mountain.

William grimaced as he witness the death of Ser Hugh. He was certain that the Mountain killed him on purpose. William sighed as he turned to head back to his horse so as to get ready for his next match. Earlier, he was generally surprised that he barely flinched when his first opponent's lance struck him in the chest. He didn't even feel the blow. William was already loving his new armor. He hoped it would help him win more matches thought he came close to losing in points.

William had explained the rules of the joust earlier to Arya. A match was three lances. One point is given for breaking a lance between the waist and the neck. Two points was granted for breaking a lance on the opponent's helmet. This was difficult since not only was the helmet a smaller target, but many lances would glance off the helmet unbroken. Knocking an opponent of his horse was granted three points.

William did not truly think he would win as he had yet to face the more dangerous opponents, such as his uncle Jaime or Ser Loras, but he would do his best. Arya had made him promise.

"A fine set of armor, Black Prince."

William turned to see who was addressing him, only for his eyes to widen as he found himself facing the Ebony Warrior. The tall man stared down at William through the slit in his helmet.

"T-thank you. I hope it serves me as good as yours." William replied.

"It will. Very few armors can hope to match up to ebony."

"Congratulation on winning Melee. Do you plan on joining the joust?" William asked.

"I'm tempted, but jousting is not a true test of a warrior's skill." The Ebony Warrior answered. "I joined the Melee to test my skills. The new Harbinger of the Companions gave me an excellent fight. I have not faced many opponents with his level of ability."

William stared at the Ebony Warrior for a moment. "Yet, you sound a little…disappointed."

"I suppose I am a little. Not of Harbinger Vilkas, you see. He was a worthy challenge." The Ebony Warrior's voice sounded mournful. "I had hoped to face more famed knights and warriors. The Mountain, you uncle the Kingslayer, the Hound, Barristan Selmy, perhaps Ser Loras…and Grandmaster Delphine. The apprentice of the former Blades Grandmaster would have been a glorious battle."

William raised an elbow as he realized something. "You knew Grandmaster Jauffre, didn't you?"

The Ebony Warrior was silent for a moment in memory. "It was many years ago when I was younger. Even then I was considered a deadly warrior. But I was arrogant. I was never defeated in battle so I came to believe I was unbeatable. I wanted to prove my prowess in battle. And who better to prove myself against than the leader of an Order whose skills with the sword are legendary."

The Ebony Warrior looked back down at William. "I traveled to Cloud Ruler and arrogantly challenged Grandmaster Jauffre to a duel. The elderly man just smiled and agreed. After a few moments of fighting him I expressed my disappointment as I appeared to be winning. Jauffre just smiled again. Then it happened. Two flicks of his blade and my sword and shield went flying away and the tip of Jauffre's Dai-Katana was at my throat. All in the blink of an eye. All I could think was 'his skill is magnificent'. It was my first…and only defeat."

William was entranced as the warrior continued his tale. "Jauffre then told me that no matter how good I became with a blade, there would always be someone stronger who will eventually come along. I left Cloud Ruler Temple in a trance. All I could do was contemplate Jauffre's words. I realized that he had humbled me and I needed to act as a true warrior would. Not just some ruffian with a sword. So I have dedicated myself to the path of a warrior and seek out the greatest challenges. I would find and face every worthy adversary until finally I would meet the one who will send me to the glories of Sovngarde. There I will celebrate my battles with my fellow warriors until I can finally greet the one who had slain me to join us at the table. That is my wish."

The Ebony Warrior then glanced at the knights as they watched the current match in the joust. "But, it appears that the Divines have decreed that today is not the day to face these warriors. I believe it is time to return to the road and see where it takes me."

William stared for a moment before speaking. "I hope you find what your seeking, Ebony Warrior."

"Thank you, Black Prince. I wish you luck in the joust. I look forward to our meeting in the future." The Ebony Warrior said as he began to turn and walk away.

William blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I was my hope to face Jauffre a second time but the Mad King denied me that chance. You are a part of Jauffre's lineage since you are learning from his apprentice, Delphine." The Ebony Warrior answered as he glanced back. "You stance, your walk, tells me that you will be a worthy challenge when your older. I hope we have the chance to duel in the future, Black Prince."

William could do nothing but watch as the Ebony Warrior departed.

**Sometime Later…**

A tired sigh escaped William's mouth as he sat down in his room. He wasn't sure how it happened but tomorrow he would compete in the semi-final tilt of the joust. Perhaps it was the protection provided by his ebony armor, perhaps it was luck, or perhaps it was the Ebony Warrior's encouragement. Whatever the reason, William had persisted in beating all his opponents.

Tomorrow, on his Nameday, the first match would be between Ser Loras and the Mountain. Then, William would face his uncle Jaime for the first semi-final match. The Hound would then face the victor between Loras and the Mountain in the second semi-final match. William doubted he could beat any of them but he would do his best on his Nameday.

That's when William realized there was someone else in his room.

"I wish you would stop doing that, Caius."

The Blades Spymaster, Caius Cosades, stepped out from the shadow. "You're getting better at noticing me, my Prince."

William just sighed. "I take it you have something to report?"

"Yes, my Prince. As you have ordered, I've asked our contacts here in the city to look into Jon Arryn's death. Vex from the Thieves Guild has informed me that Eddard Stark in looking into his death as well. She saw Lord Stark talking to Littlefinger as well."

The Thieves Guild were William's city contacts. Despite being uncaught thieves, they were surprisingly honest and kept any agreements they made. As long as the coin was good. Caius was the one who advised William to employ their services. So far, William had not regretted his decision to do so. It helped that the Thieves Guild owed the Blades, Caius specifically, some gratitude in dealing with their former leader, a man named Mercer Frey.

William was unsure if Mercer Frey was once of house Frey or not. Either way, the former leader of the Thieves guild had betrayed his fellow thieves. Immediately afterwards, Mercer had attempted to sneak in Cloud Ruler Temple and steal the treasure from the secret vault. He probably would have succeeded if Caius was not in the temple at the time. Caius had detected Mercer and sound the alarm as two members of the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf and Karliah, arrived after tracking Mercer down. As dangerous as Mercer was, it wasn't long until he died at the hands of both the Blades and the Thieves Guild. This had help sealed relations between the Blades and the Thieves.

William eyes narrowed at hearing Caius's words. "Try to keep an eye on Baelish. He can't be trusted. What else is there?"

"Did you notice how Jon Arryn's squire, now Ser Hugh, was knighted immediately after his master's death? Then he somehow gets the money for a full set of armor. And now, he conveniently dies in this tournament. Quite the number of coincidences."

William blinked as he realized where Caius was going with this. "You think Hugh poisoned his own Lord? Even if that's true, he's dead now. We can't pry any information out of him."

"It does provide us with a lead. Jon Arryn is from the Vale. Hugh was from the Vale. I have a hunch that our best bet is to send some agents down this trail. Thought, it could take some time." Caius reasoned.

William thought about this. He couldn't think of anyone in the Vale who would hate Jon Arryn enough to poison him. But there weren't many options. "Go ahead and contact our agents in the Vale, Caius. Do what needs to be done and continue the investigation here in King's Landing as well."

"As you wish, my Prince. I shall do so immediately." Caius bowed as he left the room.

William though over Jon Arryn's death for a moment. He wondered if anything could be found in the Vale. He finally pushed these thoughts away and left to join Arya for the evening sword lessons.

William did not know that Arya was actually somewhere else.

"Your Grace." Arya said as she gave a clumsy curtesy. "You asked for me?"

"Indeed, my dear." Cersei answered. "There's no need to be so formal. Please come sit."

Arya did so but wished she was anywhere else but here. She did not want to be alone with the queen. Not after what happened on the Kingsroad. She couldn't help but be nervous at why William's mother had asked for her.

Cersei calmly sipped some tea before speaking. "I was hoping we could get the chance to talk. I wanted to apologize for that foul business on the road."

"There's no need, my queen. I-I wasn't exactly being very proper then." Arya said with hesitation.

"I'm hoping we can put it all aside. You are to be my future daughter-in-law after all." Cersei spoke. "You were good friends with William in the north, correct?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"But never more than that, I'm told." Cersei stated. "That's too bad. I imagine it would help with marring my son."

Arya didn't answer. Cersei then lifted some embroidery from the table. "Your sister made this for me. Do you like to knit, my dear?"

"N-not very much, your Grace." Arya nervously answered. She knew that she wasn't making a very good impression for the queen. "I'm afraid I'm not that good at knitting."

"That's too bad. Some highborn girls knit such beautiful things." Cersei said before she suddenly clasped a hand around Arya's and examined it closely. "We just have to make do. Whether we have delicate hands or…blacksmiths hands."

Arya jerked back her hand in shock. _How did…there's no way she could know Septa Mordane said that…right?_

"You look like your aunt Lyanna too." Cersei suddenly said. "She always acted different. So odd and so silly. Hopefully you don't end up like her, but then again everyone says you're a lot like her."

Arya suddenly stood up. "My aunt was NOT odd or silly. And neither am I."

"Careful, your talking to your queen." Cersei said in a darker tone. "You emotions show rather easy. You ought to learn to control them better."

"I rather be honest than hid behind false words." Arya replied in defiance.

"Really? You want the truth then? Even if it causes you pain? Alright then, here's the truth." Cersei said as she suddenly stood in front of Arya. "I don't like you. I cannot fathom why any of the gods would curse my son by forcing him to marry you."

Cersei took a step forward, forcing Arya to step back.

"MY William has done many things for the Kingdoms. He built the Royal Army and won a great battle. He is a hero in the eyes of the commoners. What have you done that give you the right to marry my son? Nothing!"

Cersei took another step. "But you don't care, do you? You're probably just using him in hopes of gaining power and prestige."

"That not true!" Arya shouted in denial. "Will is my friend and-"

"Your friend? So you admit you don't any feelings for him?"

"What?! N-no I-"

"You think William wants to marry you? Don't delude yourself. He doesn't have any feeling for a horseface girl like you." Cersei said with a cruel smirk.

Arya stepped back as if she was physically struck. She felt tears forming in her eyes. "T-that's not true!"

"You wanted the truth and I'm telling you the truth. William is just doing the duty that's expected of him by marring you. But he would not choose you if he had the choice." Cersei suddenly grabbed Arya's chin with her hand and leaned close. "You don't belong here. You don't belong with MY son. MY William. MY noble Black Prince. If you know what's best for you, then you will leave!"

Arya jerked back as the tears fell from her eyes. She began to back up toward the door. Cersei folded her arms as she watched her.

"Stay away from my son and go back to the savage north where you belong. Go ahead and become some swordswoman with no appeal. I encourage it. You will just live a poor, pathetic life and die alone and unloved. As a wretched little girl like you deserves."

Arya couldn't take anymore and ran from the room with her tears flowing. She could feel the queen's cruel smirk on her back and in her mind the whole way.

**Author's Note & NEW POLL: Wow, I laid a lot onto you all with this chapter, didn't I? First things first, Special Thanks to Ranshaj for suggesting the idea about adding the Ebony Warrior. While I did not do what you suggested could be done, I hope you like what I did.**

**Now then, the Poll. This is probably a bad time to post this poll considering how this chapter ended but I need to know what you readers want. Should Daenerys be added to the main paring for an Arya/William/Dany paring?**

**The idea is not too farfetched. Aegon the conqueror marred two women. Even though…they were his sisters…eww. But this idea would solve some problems I'm facing down the road. And I personally like the idea.**

**BUT, on the other hand, many reader might not like this. So I'm letting YOU decide. Either way, it may still be awhile before Daenerys meets William as I plan on her getting her Unsullied Army. We'll see what happens.**

**Vote for this poll at the top of my Profile Page. Please don't cast your votes in a review because that would be unfair to some as a person could vote on my profile and then get a second vote throught a review. So I will not consider you saying your vote in a review unless you have a very good reason.**

Q&As

Lt. Cmdr. Radner: You can somewhat guess what each chapter may cover base of the episodes on the show. But I may not always follow that as some stories will eventually diverge. I won't answer which character will live but I will say that I recently got a great ideal about Benjen. But it will be awhile before you find out what that is.

ww1990ww: I hope this scene satisfies you for now about the Daedra.

Sheogorath: It certainly does!

That good, I…wait, what! Who said that! Hello...I suddenly have a very bad feeling. Well, anyways while I do have some ideas about the Daedra I'm not sure when they will appear. We will just have to wait and see.

Vasun05: The Blades are William's elite but only number around fifty. We will see what other characters think about will when they are introduced in the story.

Ikki34: Fan theory about Syrio and Jaqen being the same person? Haven't hear that one yet. I can see why considering that it was never confirmed that Syrio died but I personally don't agree with the theory. Either way, they will be separate people in this story. One theory I do agree with is R+L=J

The Thieves Guild is actually the faction I've had the least amount of interaction with. I have completed the Skyrim quest line once but not in oblivion so the Grey Fox probably won't appear, sorry.

I am very happy that you like my story so much. Thank You! I hope I can continue to satisfy.

Mashot Tito: I think the Jon/Serana paring is now official. But I probably won't have Jon become a vampire. I don't think it's something he would choose.

DoctorEagle: The White Walkers are here thought I'm not entirely sure what all I'll do with them since there still shrouded in a lot of mystery.

TetrisLame" I was disappointed myself when I learned of what they did in the show. It would have been better if they stuck closer to the books. But what I have plan may shock a lot of people when we get that far in the story. NO spoilers, sorry.

Ranshaj: Again, thank you for reminding me about the Ebony Warrior. I hope you like what I decided to do with him. I myself have yet to get a character high enough level to face the Ebony Warrior :( we'll see when he'll appear next.

Lone Gundam: You make some very good point about how so much points to William being a dragonborn. If he does end up being dragonborn, it won't be reviled until much, MUCH later in the story. As for Alduin, I will neither confirm nor deny his existence in the story at this time. After all, dream could mean a great many things.

**Remember everyone! Vote for the Poll at the Top of MY Profile. I will close the Poll when I post the next chapter and reveal the results then. See you next time!**


End file.
